Tempting Fate Marauder's Era
by silver00960
Summary: "Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice. It is not a thing to be waiting for, it is a thing to be achieved." - William Jennings Bryan Contrary to popular belief, James Potter is not the only heir to the Potter fortune. Nor is Petunia Dursley nee Evans the only blood relative to Harry. Meet Edmund Potter. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. SummaryAuthor's Note (07-08 18:51:21)

"Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice. It is not a thing to be waiting for, it is a thing to be achieved." - William Jennings Bryan/p

Contrary to popular belief, James Potter is not the only heir to the Potter fortune. Nor is Petunia Dursley née Evans the only blood relative to Harry.

Meet Edmund Potter. Older brother to the infamous James Potter. Proud Gryffindor. Potions master. Marauder's number one prank consultant.

Was it mentioned that Edmund is a seer? Unlike Trelawney, however, he actually remembers his premonitions.

James Potter and his brother were as close as can be. It was a rare sight to see one without the other outside of class, and it was clear that Edmund had earned his place as the "Fifth" Marauder.

Edmund Potter made it his duty to protect James above all else from a young age. When the unthinkable happens and Edmund has a vision about James' upcoming death, what's a brother to do? Why, attempt to change the future, of course!

Hello! As you can see, I'm back with another story! I changed my username to silver00960, mostly just to match my username on my Wattpad account. I hope you all enjoy this new idea of mine that came to me a while back ago. I apologize in advance if I don't update this on a regular basis, I'm not usually on here, you see. But I've decided to post this story on here, too. I actually have more chapters of this, but I'm currently editing them, so it's going to take some time for me to have them ready to publish. As I've said, I usually spend more time on Wattpad, so if you don't see an update for a while on here, if you'd like, you can go over there and find the same story under the same username. :)

Without further ado, I present to you: Tempting Fate! :)

P.S.: Please don't forget to comment if you liked the story! Heck, even if you didn't like the story, shoot me a comment explaining why you didn't like it, but please remember to be respectful.

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS YOU MAY RECOGNIZE. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. (i.e. Edmund, Chester, etc.)_**


	2. Prologue

In a small village called Godric's Hollow, in a small cottage in the village, there lived a family. The Potters were your average family, consisting of, of course, a mother and a father, and two sons. The only thing that was not average about the family was the fact that they were a family of wizards.

The Potter brothers were closer than most siblings. They were close in age, only two years apart. They did practically everything together, and they considered each other to be their best friend. Their parents adored their relationship, knowing that siblings aren't always as close as their boys were. They certainly were blessed with their sons getting along so well. The brothers were so different in how they acted, however. James was mischievous, arrogant at times, and boastful. Edmund, however, while he was mischievous at times like his brother, was more humble. He never bragged about being rich to his playmates, unlike his brother, who bragged about it every chance he got. He didn't like people feeling inferior to him. Edmund was the only person who could get James to stop when he took the bragging too far.

Edmund Potter realized that he was different from the other children his age from early on. He knew it wasn't due to his looks. He looked somewhat like his younger brother, James, with the infamous Potter jet black hair that appeared to stand up in every unique way. His eyes were hazel like his brother's, though, at first glance, they appear to be more green than brown. In fact, the only time specs of brown are seen in Edmund's eyes was when the sunlight hit his eyes in just the right way.

It wasn't because he was a wizard, either. There were some children in his village that were magical like he was. Not all of them were, but there were some.

That wasn't what set him apart from the others. What set him apart was something Euphemia and Fleamont Potter never dreamed of occurring in their family. Having a child was a blessing in itself, but Euphemia and Fleamont Potter never anticipated having a child as gifted as Edmund.

~.~

Edmund Potter lay in his bed, with his arms behind his head. He stares up at the ceiling with little interest, staring at the stars on his ceiling as he tried to recall all of the constellations. His father had bewitched the ceiling to look like the night sky, much like the ceiling in the Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, or so his parents have told him. He's too young to attend Hogwarts yet, being only eight, but he enjoyed listening to his parents tell tales of their time at Hogwarts. Edmund was excited for when his time to attend the school came. He just had to wait a few more years.

Other than the ceiling, his room looked like your average young boy's room. The walls have been painted red, Edmund's favorite color, and there were various posters of Quidditch players and a Gryffindor banner hanging on the back of the door. He knew he had yet to be sorted as a Gryffindor, but he had a strong feeling he would follow in his father's footsteps. Call it intuition.

Edmund gasps suddenly in surprise, his body going rigid as an abnormal thought fills his mind.

"_James Potter, you get back here this instant!" Edmund hears his mother shout in anger. He hears his brother laughing, and he sees his brother running out of the house. James climbs up a tree, nestling into one of the branches. A broad grin stretched out on James' face, and he was obviously pleased about something, but what?_

_Edmund received his answer when he saw his mother, Euphemia Potter, make her way outside. Her normally brown hair has been dyed a vibrant green, and she was clearly less than pleased about it. James, without a doubt, had tampered with their mother's shampoo._

"_I like the color green on you, Mummy," James bats his eyelashes at her. "It brings out the color of your eyes."_

"_James Fleamont Potter, if you don't come down from that tree this instant-" Euphemia starts sternly, looking up at her youngest. She doesn't get a chance to finish her threat, however, as James loses his grip on the tree, and before Euphemia can react, he falls from the tree, a definite crack heard as he landed on the ground._

"_Oww…"_

Edmund sits up straight as he gasps in surprise, sweat pouring from his body.Edmund didn't know what had just happened._ What was that?_ He thinks to himself. Edmund knew that it hadn't happened yet, as he would remember something like that happening, but he didn't have a plausible explanation to why or how he would see something happen that hasn't come to be yet. Edmund was confused. He contemplated whether he should go to go to his father, who, Edmund knew, was down in his laboratory, experimenting with his potions. Before he can even think to head down to the laboratory, however, he hears his mother shouting in anger, making him freeze.

"James Potter, you get back here this instant!"

_Just like the vision._Edmund thought as he makes his way to the hallway. He stumbles backward as James runs by him, heading outside. James laughs as he ignores their mother, climbing up the tree before Edmund can stop him. Edmund follows after his brother, trying to reason with him.

"Jamie, be careful…" Edmund looks up in the tree, concern laced in his voice. He didn't want his brother to hurt himself, but so far, the events were unfolding precisely as the vision said they would. James smiles broadly at his brother, climbing up the tree further. Their mother comes out of the house with her vibrant green hair, and Edmund looks up at his brother as to say "_Really"?_ James grins mischievously at his brother, before looking over at their mother.

"I like the color green on you, Mummy, it brings out the color of your eyes," Jame bats his eyelashes, and Edmund fought the urge to facepalm at his brother's claim, and he glances over at his mother to see her sigh in exasperation, shaking her head at her youngest. James was notorious for playing pranks on the family, even at such a young age. Edmund didn't know how he pulled some of them off, such as switching out their mother's shampoo, for example. There was also a time when James had managed to tamper with their father's Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. Their father had walked around the house with rainbow-colored hair for days without noticing. Their mother had thrown fits of giggles every time their father walked into the room, causing their father to shoot her a very confused look each time. He wasn't mad when he finally discovered the reason behind it. On the contrary, he was quite amused and impressed. He even took to asking James how he did it. James, of course, simply grinned mischievously, but never let him in on the secret.

There was certainly never a dull moment in the Potter household, especially with James around.

"James Fleamont Potter, if you don't come down from that tree this instant-" Euphemia starts, but just like in Edmund's vision, she doesn't get a chance to finish her threat as James loses his grip on the tree before either of them can react. James falls out it with a definite crack as he hits the ground.

"Oww…"

Edmund makes his way over to his brother's side in an instant, taking his brother's arm gently in his hand to examine it. "Jamie!"

"I'm okay," James starts but winces as Edmund grabs his arm.

"Mum, it's broken," Edmund calls over to their mother, who sighs. She makes her way over to her youngest, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like _"Children"_. Euphemia pulls out her wand, healing James' broken arm in an instant.

"There, how does that feel?" Euphemia asks.

"Loads better! Thanks, Mummy!" James moves to hug her, but she stops him by putting her hand out in front of her, her palm facing James.

"You're still in trouble, young man," Euphemia points to her hair with her other hand.

"Who, me?" James points to himself, giving their mother an innocent smile. Euphemia wordlessly points in the direction of the house, and James grimaces at his brother before complying.

~.~

"What's going on?" Fleamont Potter asks as he walks into the living room. Euphemia gives him a look, and it was clear Fleamont was trying to bite back his laughter. "Sweetheart, did you know your hair is green?"

"No, I hadn't known that," Euphemia answers dryly, and she looks over at James pointedly. James shoots a grin at his brother, who rolls his eyes at James.

"Oh, come off it, Darling, James is only trying to have a laugh," Fleamont says, ruffling James' hair. James laughs as Euphemia sighs.

"I guess you're right. I'll admit, I do like the color green," Euphemia says, glancing at her reflection in the mirror above their fireplace.

"See, Mummy, I told you," James grins wickedly at their mother.

Edmund shakes his head at his brother, an exasperated grin on his face. It was moments like these that made Edmund see the special treatment James got from their parents at times, simply because he was the baby of the family. If it were Edmund pulling something like this off, he would've been punished for sure. Not simply receiving the promise of one, then later not receiving it after all. Edmund didn't mind, though. He knew it was no fault of James' or his parents. It was just one of the benefits of being the youngest in the family.

~.~

"Pst… Jamie… Jamie…" Edmund gently shook his brother awake, and after shaking him for a while, James startles awake. Like Edmund's room, James' walls were red, with the trims of the walls painted gold. The rooms were nearly identical as they shared a lot of the same interests, with the exception of the bewitched ceiling. Instead of the night sky, James' ceiling was bewitched so that a Golden Snitch was zooming around on the ceiling, with a clear blue sky as the background.

"Wha… Eddie, what's wrong?" James asks groggily, rubbing his eyes. Edmund smiles at the nickname. James was the only one permitted to call him Eddie, and James made it a point that everyone knew it, too. James automatically corrected those that dared to call his brother Eddie, even taking to yelling at them for doing so. The children and adults in their town learned quickly that they shouldn't use the nickname to address Edmund unless they wanted to face the wrath of Edmund's brother. James knew that Edmund could tolerate people calling him Ed, but the nickname Eddie just annoyed him, unless your name was James Potter.

"I need to talk to you."

James instantly sits up straight, scooting over in his bed so his brother can join him. "Alright, so talk."

"Earlier, I knew that was going to happen," Edmund admits.

"What, my falling out the tree and breaking my arm?"

Edmund nods. "Well, yes, and your prank."

"But I didn't even tell you about the prank," James frowns.

Edmund flails his arms. "Exactly! So how did I know about the prank, and you running up a tree to escape Mum?"

"Curious," James tilts his head to the side. "Did you tell Mum and Dad about it?"

"Do you think I should?"

"Well, they'd know what's going on," James shrugs. James suddenly gasps and grabs a hold of Edmund's shoulders. "Eddie, what if you're psychic?"

Edmund blinks. "You mean a seer?"

"Yeah that! That'd be so cool, Eddie! My brother, a Seer!" James exclaims.

Edmund smiles. "That would be pretty cool."

"I think that's what it is. You had your first prem... Perm… premo...prem…" James struggles with saying the word.

"Premonition?" Edmund suggests patiently, and James nods quickly.

"Right… that…"

"A Seer. Think of how proud Mum and Dad will be once I tell them," Edmund grins broadly. With that, Edmund leaves James' room, going back into his own.

He pondered how he felt about being a Seer as he climbed into his bed. The more he thought about it, the more he came to understand that there were definitely ups and downs with the ability. He knew that it could be a blessing, and it could also be a curse. Even at such a young age, he understood that seeing in the future wasn't always a good thing, as James had seen it as. Edmund wasn't sure how he felt about being a Seer as of yet. It was, after all, his first vision.

His first vision had been one about James being hurt. Edmund definitely hadn't liked that. He was fiercely protective of his younger brother. Even the kids around the village knew better by now not to do anything to hurt James. Some of the kids learned the hard way that Edmund Potter was not the person to anger. He could think of a thousand ways to make someone wish they had never messed with the younger Potter, and none of them involved the use of magic.

It was then that he made a vow to himself. To use his newly discovered ability to make sure that his brother never gets hurt again.


	3. Chapter 1

Tempting Fate: Chapter One

Edmund Potter grins, passing through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. Edmund pushes his glasses up onto his face before pushing the cart that has his trunk on it. James walks beside his brother, scanning the area carefully as he looks for his friends. Edmund does the same, scanning the area for his own best friend. Edmund doesn't look too hard for him, though, knowing he is surely going to meet up with him on the train.

Edmund pushes through the crowd of people, heading towards the train. James talks animatedly beside him, obviously still excited about their family vacation to France over the summer. Edmund only listens to about half of what his brother says, already hearing enough of James' ranting on the trip back home.

Edmund drowns out James for the most part, putting in the appropriate "Yeah"'s, and "Uh-huh"'s, and even the occasional "You bet"'s, or "You don't say?"'s. Edmund knows his brother well enough by now to know what the conversation was about without engaging in it. He just makes James _think_ he was paying attention. If Edmund could say so himself, he was a superb actor.

Edmund folds his arms over the handle of the cart, resting his head on top of his arms as he listens- or rather, _pretends_ to listen- to James, his eyes drooping every so often as James continues on without a care in the world.

"And…. Eddie, are you even listening to me?" James demands after awhile, noticing that his brother wasn't paying attention to him.

Edmund looks up at his brother in alarm. "What? Oh, sorry, Jamie," Edmund shoots his brother a sheepish look, standing up straight as he does. "It's just, I've heard you tell that story a thousand times already. Give it a rest, will you?"

James grins sheepishly in return. "Sorry. Anyway, do you think Chester would mind you sitting with us on the train?"

Edmund smirks, knowing very well why James wants him and Chester to sit with James and the rest of his friends. Edmund knows that Chester won't mind, though. Chester thought of James as a brother, and he enjoys spending time with them as much as Edmund does. The only reason James was even asking is that he knew that sometimes Chester liked for them to go off and do their own thing, though. As much as Chester cares for James and the others, he sometimes prefers to spend time with people in their own year. "Why, so I can help you come up with ideas to prank the Slytherins?"

"Of course! Your prank ideas are great. I shouldn't have to tell you that," James says.

"Maybe so, but you ought to cool it this year, James," Edmund says, knowing too well that his suggestion was going to be ignored, just as it always was when Edmund brought it up. James was notorious for his pranks and mischief he caused with his friends. He and his friends had even come up with a nickname for themselves- The Marauders. Edmund and Chester were honorary members of their little clique, as they have both proven themselves worthy in the eyes of James and the others, but they didn't always engage in all of the shenanigans James and the others participated in, such as pranking someone, or other mischievous acts.

James shoots his brother a disbelieving look. "Why?"

_Of course, he isn't going to listen. He never does._ Edmund thinks to himself with a mental eye roll at his brother's childish ways. Here he was, entering his fifth year, and he was still acting like a child. Edmund loved James with every ounce of his being, but even he found James' childish ways annoying at times, and he wasn't shy about bringing it to James' attention, either. James and Edmund might be close, but they still have their fights like most siblings do. This particular topic is one of the many things they argue about.

"Because I'm Head Boy this year. I can't have anyone thinking that I'm playing favorites, now, can I?" Edmund states, giving his brother a look that tells James exactly why he thought he should cool it. "Besides, I'm sure that's the reason Dumbledore gave me the position. To keep you out of trouble."

James scoffs, rolling his eyes at Edmund's look. "Psh. As if. I don't know why he gave you the position, but even he knows that you're one of us."

"Yeah, but he also knows that I'm the only one you'll listen to," Edmund points out. "...Most times, anyway." Edmund gives his brother another look.

James gives Edmund a crooked grin. "Maybe, but he's still off his rocker for giving you the position. I mean, you weren't even a Prefect."

"So what?" Edmund demands, crossing his arms. "Not all Head Boys and Girls were Prefects, you know."

"Yeah, yeah." James waves a dismissive hand at his brother, before his eyes wander around the area, his eyes brightening as he sees one of his friends, Peter Pettigrew, making his way toward the Potters.

Peter had a rather small stature. His thin, unkempt hair shaped his ratty face. He was chubby, which caused a great deal of teasing of the younger Gryffindor. There are also some people that might consider Peter "weak", as he was never quite up to par with the talents James and Sirius possessed. Edmund has never been able to fathom why his brother was friends with someone like Peter.

Edmund nods once as a greeting to Peter, not one for making small talk with him. For some reason that he couldn't place his finger on, Edmund has never trusted Peter. He couldn't explain how or why he doesn't trust the Gryffindor, there's just a small voice in the back of his mind telling him that Peter is was untrustworthy. Edmund didn't know Peter that well despite him being a friend of James'. To Edmund, Peter was just a hopeless soul trailing after James and Sirius like a lost puppy.

"Hey, Pete, how was your summer?" James asks.

Peter simply shrugs. "It was alright. What about you guys?"

"It was great! We went to France. We had a blast, didn't we Eddie?" James asks, turning to his brother.

"Sure, it was great," Edmund mumbles distractedly, scanning the platform for Chester.

"Hey, Potters. Hey, Pete," Sirius Black, another one of James' friends, says as he walks up to them.

Edmund's breath suddenly hitches in his throat at the sight of Sirius, momentarily forgetting over the summer how handsome he's always found Sirius. His black hair that fell just past his cheekbones, and it was constantly falling into his eyes. His beautiful grey eyes that Edmund fell in love with almost instantly.

Edmund quickly averts his gaze as to not draw attention to himself. James didn't know how Edmund felt about Sirius, and Edmund intended on keeping it that way.

"Hey, Sirius," Edmund says casually, clearing his throat.

Sirius shoots Edmund a grin, then looks over at James. "How was your guys' summer?"

James takes this opportunity to launch into his story about France to Sirius and Peter, but Edmund hardly pays attention, too captivated in listening to Sirius laugh at James' jokes. He doesn't even notice Remus Lupin, another one of James' friends, joining them.

"And then we went to this museum. Mind you, it's not normally my kind of scene, but Eddie enjoyed himself. Didn't you, Ed? Ed?" James snaps his fingers in front of Edmund's face to gain his attention.

"Huh?" Edmund says, glancing over at James. "Oh, yeah, it was great. There were all kinds of statues and paintings, and-"

"In short, it was boring," James interjects.

"Was not! Just because you're not into those things-"

"Yeah, yeah." James waves a dismissive hand at his brother before launching into his story once more. Edmund goes back to drowning James out, choosing to instead watch Sirius throw his head back as he laughs. Edmund decided a long time ago that he could listen to Sirius laugh all day. It was such a beautiful sound. Luckily for Edmund, James was too distracted by telling his story to notice the way Edmund was staring at his best friend. For once, Edmund was grateful for James' ramblings, because it meant that James would be too busy talking to pay attention to where Edmund was looking.

Edmund, too distracted with staring at Sirius, doesn't notice as Chester, Edmund's best friend, sneaks up behind him. Chester suddenly tackles Edmund, earning a yelp out of Edmund. Edmund wrestles with Chester for a while, still not realizing who he was wrestling with. The Marauders watch on with amusement written on their faces as the panic starts to kick in for Edmund.

"James! Guys, come on, don't just stand there, do something!" Edmund shouts. Chester finally gains the upper hand strength, pinning Edmund's arms behind his head as he sat on Edmund's back.

"Ed, relax, mate, it's just me," Chester laughs. He finally releases his hold on Edmund and stands up, helping Edmund up as he does.

Chester stood about the same height as Edmund, only shorter than him by about half an inch. His bright green eyes stood out the most about Chester, which always seemed to be filled with mischief. He had short, light brown hair that, opposed to Edmund's, seemed to always be straight with very little effort on Chester's part. Edmund had to admit, he was a bit jealous of his best friend for this. Edmund couldn't get his hair straight even if his life depended on it.

Edmund glares at his best friend. "What was that for?!"

"For not paying attention to your surroundings," Chester answers with a shrug, shooting Edmund a knowing grin, his eyes twinkling as he does. Chester knew perfectly well why Edmund allowed himself to be distracted. Chester was the only person who knew of Edmund's feelings for Sirius. Edmund's glare intensifies, and Chester laughs heartily. "And for not writing to me during the summer. How dare you forget about me, Edmund Potter?"

"I had to keep track of this one while in France," Edmund says, jerking his thumb at James. "Who has time to write in that case?"

Chester grins. "Alright, you made your point. I'll forgive you this one time. Just don't make a habit out of it."

"Hey! I'm right here, you know!" James says, offended by Edmund's comment.

Edmund glances over at his brother. "I see you. And I meant what I said, too." He glances back at Chester and rolls his eyes. "I'm surprised we left with France still standing, to be honest."

"I'm not _that _bad! Come on, Eddie quit exaggerating!" James exclaims as Sirius and everyone else laughs at Edmund's comment.

Edmund beams, happy that he was the one to make Sirius laugh in such a way. He simply shrugs at James, before making his way toward the Hogwarts Express. "Well, we better get on the train before it decides to leave us," Edmund glances over at the clock that was on the wall, which read 10:56.

"So, Jamie, any plan yet on getting Evans to notice you?" Chester asks as they search for an empty compartment. James shakes his head.

"No, but I'm not giving up. Just you wait, this year's the year, you guys, I'm telling you," James says.

Edmund gives him a deadpan look. "Well, maybe if you stopped acting like an immature… what's the word she uses all the time?" Edmund glances at Chester with a questioning look as they finally find an empty compartment.

"Toerag?" Chester offers, a grin spread out on his face.

"Right, that," Edmund says, looking back at James. "Then perhaps she'll give you the time of day."

"Oh, maybe you can present her with flowers and chocolate. Wins them over every time, according to my dad," Chester says.

"Flowers and chocolate, huh?" James asks thoughtfully, and Edmund can practically see the wheels turning in James' mind.

Edmund groans. "Why, oh why did you tell him that, Chester? I can practically see it now: The Great Hall flooding with flowers and chocolate, all of them surrounding Evans. You're just begging me to give James detention for the rest of his Hogwarts career, aren't you?"

Sirius shoots Edmund a grin. "Well, if it gets Prongs a date, I don't see the problem with that."

"I wasn't going to do anything extravagant like that, Eddie," James says, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Though your idea sounds loads better than mine."

"All I did was suggest flowers and chocolate. You're the one suggesting James flooding the Great Hall with them," Chester adds, shooting Edmund a grin. Edmund sighs as Remus shakes his head at his friends in exasperation.

"Why am I friends with you lot again?" Remus asks.

"Because, my young friend, your life would be incredibly boring without us," Chester says, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Right. That's the reason." Remus rolls his eyes at Chester, making Chester laugh.

~.~

About a half an hour into the train ride, Edmund suddenly sits up straight, causing his friends to look over at him in alarm. Edmund ignores them, glancing down at his watch.

"Bollocks," Edmund mutters, standing up in a haste.

"Ed, what's wrong?" Sirius asks.

Edmund glances over at Sirius as he swings his book bag over his shoulder. "I'm going to be late."

"Late for what?" James asks in confusion.

Edmund turns to his brother with an incredulous look. "What do you mean, late for what? The meeting!" Edmund exclaims, flailing his arms.

"What meeting?" James asks, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

Edmund gives his brother a look, pointing to the Head Boy badge that was pinned to his chest.

"Ooh… right…. Forgot about that," James says sheepishly.

Sirius laughs. "I still can't get over how you made Head Boy. A Potter? Is Dumbledore off his rocker, or what?"

Edmund shoots Sirius a wink, before exiting out of the compartment, nearly colliding with James' nemesis, Severus Snape. Despite James' obvious dislike of Severus, Edmund and Severus were civil with each other- to a point. Edmund didn't like it when Severus acted out against James, but he supposed James deserved it for the most part- it was Severus that James and his friends targeted the most. If James thought that Severus was going to sit back and let himself be bullied without some form of retaliation, James was sorely mistaken.

"Snape." Edmund gives Snape a curt nod, which he returns.

"Potter. Where's your brother? Usually he's not far behind you."

Edmund gestures toward the compartment he just came out of. "In the compartment with his friends. I have to go meet with the Head Girl and Prefects. I'm Head Boy," Edmund explains.

"Right… well… good luck with that," Severus says, leaving in the opposite direction that Edmund pointed out, obviously not wanting to deal with James at the moment. Edmund simply shrugs before continuing his way to the Prefect's department.

"Sorry I'm late…" He says as he opens the compartment. He gulps slightly as all heads turn to him, and Edmund smiles sheepishly at them.

"Not very punctual, are you?" Arabella Blakely, the Head Girl, says in distaste. Edmund didn't know too much about the girl other than the fact that she's in Slytherin, the house that rivals his own. He also knew that Arabella's father works for the Ministry of Magic, and he was notorious for his obvious dislike of Muggle-borns and Muggles. What he didn't know is whether or not Arabella shared her father's views.

"I said I was sorry. I, er, lost track of time," Edmund says as he stands next to her.

Arabella scoffs but accepts his apology. "Just next time, be on time. I won't tolerate a Head Boy that doesn't even know how to tell time. If it happens again, I'll have to report you to the Headmaster."

Edmund scoffs, choosing to not respond otherwise to her threat. He could already tell that he isn't going to get along at all with Arabella. She seemed too bossy for his tastes, already aiming to take over.

The meeting goes on without a hiccup, though Edmund considers it to be the longest hour he's ever had the displeasure of experiencing. As he suspected, Arabella was officious, abrasive, and intolerant. She leaves very little room for arguments and for Edmund, it is painfully clear that the Prefects didn't like her either, judging by the looks they shoot each other when they think Arabella isn't paying attention. Edmund can barely get a word in, so after a while, he gave up trying. He takes to leaning back in his seat, drumming his fingers against his leg while muttering incoherently under his breath.

When the meeting is over, Edmund stands up, grabbing Arabella by the arm as he stops her from leaving the compartment with everyone else. She recoils slightly as if he had burned her, a frown etched on her face as she stares at him.

"What do you want?" She asks.

Edmund scowls at her. "You know, contrary to what you might think, this whole Head Boy and Girl thing is supposed to be a _partnership_. We're _supposed _to work together here. You can't just take over the meetings like that."

"You could have chimed in."

"You wouldn't let me talk!" Edmund flails his arms. "You just kept talking as if I wasn't even there!"

"Well, if you would have been on time, we could have come up with a strategy on how to conduct the meeting," Arabella gives him a pointed look, which makes Edmund splutter for a moment.

"I said I was sorry! That was a mistake. I lost track of time."

"That's no excuse, Potter. We're supposed to be setting an example for the Prefects. You can't just show up to the meetings whenever you feel like it. What kind of message do you think that gives them?"

"Okay, I understand your point, but-"

"There's no room for buts, Potter. If you want to be included in on the meetings, be on time to help plan them." With nothing more to say to Edmund, Arabella leaves the compartment, leaving Edmund to stare after her in disbelief.

~.~

Edmund doesn't meet up with his brother and friends again until they get to Hogwarts. He makes his way into the Great Hall with a scowl on his face. It was clear that he had missed the Sorting Ceremony, judging by how all the first years were already seated among their respective houses, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was frustrated with the incident that happened during the meeting. He didn't know how to cope with the Slytherin girl. He debates against going to Dumbledore and telling him that he couldn't do it, that he couldn't work with someone as overbearing as Arabella.

Edmund sits down next to his brother at the Gryffindor table in a huff as he throws his bag to the floor, glancing up briefly at Chester, who was sitting next to Sirius on the other side of the table. He folds his arms on the table, burying his head in his arms as he ignores James' offer of a plate.

"Are you okay?" James asks, already knowing the answer, simply because he knew his brother.

"No," Edmund mumbles into his arms, then he looks up at James. "Do you reckon it's too late to give back my Head Boy badge?"

"What? Why would you want to do a thing like that?" Sirius demands before James can answer.

"I don't think I want to be Head Boy anymore," Edmund says bluntly.

"Why? Did something happen during the meeting?" Peter asks.

James rubs his brother's shoulder comfortingly, in hopes to calm him down. "I think that goes without saying, Mate."

"It's just… The Head Girl is that Blakely girl, from Slytherin. She's… she's…"

"A miserable old hag?" Sirius suggests, earning a laugh out of Edmund. Sirius gives Edmund a lopsided grin, clearly pleased about getting Edmund to laugh.

"What happened?" Chester asks, looking from Sirius to Edmund and back again.

"I was late by about five minutes, and she made this huge deal about it. Said that I was setting a bad example for the Prefects by being late and that I needed to be on time if I wanted to be included in on the meetings. I mean, I understand her point, but come on! It was one meeting and five lousy minutes!" Edmund vents.

"Do we need to make her the target of our next prank?" Sirius asks, earning a smack on the head from Remus. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You can't just say something like that in front of the Head Boy! He can give you detention for that, you know," Remus says.

Sirius smirks at Edmund. "He wouldn't." He gives Edmund a smug grin.

Edmund shakes his head. "I'm seriously considering it," He says in response to Sirius' suggestion.

"I thought I was Sirius?" Sirius points to himself, feigning a look of confusion.

Edmund gives Sirius a deadpan look. "Hit him again for me, would you, Remus?"

"Gladly." Remus smacks Sirius on the head again.

"Hey! You're Head Boy! You're not supposed to condone that sort of behavior! Hey! Stop hitting me, Remus!" Sirius blocks Remus' hits by placing his arm by his head.

The antics of the two manages a laugh out of Edmund until he glances over at the Slytherin table. He meets Arabella's gaze. She scoffs at him, rolling her eyes as she turns her attention back to her housemates. Edmund sighs heavily as he bangs his head on the table, then he peers up at James.

"Kill me now, James. Put me out of my misery while you still have the chance."

James rubs his brother's shoulder comfortingly, otherwise ignoring the request.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Edmund wakes up the morning of the next Prefect meeting, a week later, with a new determination in mind; to make Arabella see that he _was_ taking the responsibility of being Head Boy seriously, despite what she thought. He woke up long before his fellow Gryffindors, save for Remus, who he finds sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hey," Edmund says, sitting next to Remus.

"Oh, hey," Remus says in surprise, not used to the older Potter being up so early, especially on a weekend. "What are you doing up?"

Edmund shrugs. "I've decided that I'm not going to let this thing with Blakely get me down. I'm going to get her to see that I'm not some pushover like she seems to think I am."

"Ah, there's the Edmund Potter I know and love," Remus says with a grin. "You were ready to give up last week. What changed your mind?"

"I came to the realization that I was being stupid," Edmund shrugs. "And under normal circumstances, I would never let her get to me."

"No, you wouldn't," Remus agrees.

"So, I've decided to prove to her that I'm serious- please don't say it- about being Head Boy. And the only way to do so is to show up at the meeting before her."

"Well, good for you." Remus pats Edmund on the shoulder. "I'm glad to see that you're taking this seriously."

"Did someone say my name?"

Edmund and Remus glance up to see Sirius walking down the stairs with a sleepy yawn, rubbing his eyes. Edmund and Remus share an exasperated look, with Edmund rolling his eyes and Remus shaking his head.

"No one was talking about you, Sirius. Go away," Edmund says, making a shooing motion with his hands.

"No, no. I distinctly remember hearing my name. Twice. I've got a very good hearing, you see."

"What you heard was not your name. Now go away, Ed and I were discussing something that doesn't concern you," Remus says, rolling his eyes at Sirius.

"Ouch, my heart." Sirius dramatically places a hand over his heart before obliging. Remus and Edmund look at each other blankly for a moment before they burst out laughing.

"Well, good luck with your mission," Remus says.

"Thanks. I'm going to need it."

~.~

Edmund makes his way to the classroom where they would be holding the meeting. Arabella is going to be arriving in the classroom in a half hour, so he has just as long to make a good impression this time.

He begins by setting up the meeting. He puts a notebook and quill on each desk, in case a Prefect wanted to take notes or something. Edmund doubts they would want to, but he's sure that Arabella would appreciate the gesture. He then begins writing in his own notebook points that they would discuss during the meetings. Things like, which Prefect would be patrolling which corridors, things like that. He also makes a mental note to learn each of the Prefects names as well, as he didn't pay close attention to this during their meeting the day before.

Halfway through him making his lists, Arabella walks in. She pauses in the doorway, the surprise was written all over her face at the sight of Edmund.

"Potter. What are you doing?" Arabella asks curiously.

Edmund glances up at her for a second before turning back to what he was doing. "What, I'm not allowed to be here?"

"No, you are. I'm just surprised is all. Yesterday you were late. I just figured you were the type to not take this responsibility seriously."

"That's what you get for assuming things," Edmund says simply.

Arabella sits next to him, her curiosity getting the better of her. "What's that you're working on?"

"Hmm? Oh, this? Just topics that I think we should cover during the meeting."

"What's that there? Number two… 'Prefects should exercise vigilance when patrolling to avoid overlooking rule breaking'… Well then. I'm impressed, Potter. We didn't cover this last time."

"Yeah, exactly. I thought we should, you know? People can easily become distracted. I mean, it's in our nature. I don't want them to become so distracted that they miss someone breaking the rules," Edmund says.

"I would've thought that was going to be your specialty. Considering your brother is known for his rule breaking."

"As close as I am with my brother, we're two very different people. Don't assume that I'm just like him just because we share the same blood," Edmund says calmly, without a trace of bitterness in his voice.

Arabella raises an eyebrow at him. "It appears I was wrong about you, Potter. I'm glad to see you're taking this seriously."

"Well, it's a very serious position. Why wouldn't I take it seriously?" Edmund asks. "Because I was late one time? It was a mistake. One that I'm hoping will never happen again."

Arabella grins at him. "Well, you're forgiven. Now let's see that list."

Edmund happily obliges, glad his plan was so far a success. It makes it much easier on him if he and Arabella were on good terms, especially since they obviously had to work together as Head Boy and Girl.

~.~

"What are you working on?"

Chester looks up to see Remus joining him in the Common Room, and Chester moves slightly so Remus can join him on the couch.

"Oh, just a letter to home. My mom's already written to me twice, and it's only been a week." Chester rolls his eyes at Remus as if he thinks his mother was a tad overbearing.

"Well, consider yourself lucky. Not everyone has parents that care so much," Remus says.

"I know that. By the way, how was your summer?" Chester's face is full of concern at the thought of Remus spending the full moon alone. "Did, erm, everything with… erm… your _furry little problem _go alright?" He glances over at the other students that were sitting not far from them. Remus follows his gaze and gives Chester a small smile.

"It went as expected."

"Are you okay? Erm… the, erm, the _thing_ didn't hurt you too much, did it?"

"You don't see any new scars, do you?" Remus gestured to his body and Chester lets out a relieved laugh.

"No."

"Then there's your answer." Remus gives Chester a cheeky grin. Chester laughs heartily, finding the other student's flabbergasted expressions hilarious. The way Chester sees it, it serves them right for listening in on their conversation in the first place.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright." Chester glances up at Remus for a moment before turning back to his letter.

"By the way, Chester, why do you _insist_ on interfering with my lack of love life?"

Over the summer, Chester seemed to have thought of a new mission: to help Remus get over his insecurities. Chester dubbed it "Operation: Get Moony A Date". Remus didn't think he was good enough for a relationship due to his monthly problem. Chester disagreed. During the train ride in Edmund's absence, Chester made his mission known to his friends. Peter, Sirius, and James all agreed and applauded Chester for his determination, and each of them agreed to help him should he need it. Remus, however, wouldn't stop begging for Chester not to get involved. He was fine with the way things were, but Chester seems to think that Remus would be happier with a significant other.

Chester sighs in exasperation. "Look. You're in your fifth year, Remus. I'm not letting you spend your whole bloody life thinking that you're not good enough for any girl. You need to get over these insecurities of yours. I just think you need a little nudge in the right direction."

"But-"

"You're a great guy, Rem. Any girl… Erm… or guy, whichever tickles your fancy, would be a fool not to notice it," Chester says, giving his friend a look. "And I'll thank _you_ not to worry so much about your… erm… _furry little problem_, because that doesn't matter, alright?"

Remus blinks. "Uh… Girl. But Chester-"

"Ugh. Come here." Chester stands up and grabs Remus by the arm, dragging him away from the nosy students in the common room.

"Chester. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I'm telling you. It's pointless. You don't know the prejudices I face because of you-know-what." Remus is very careful not to say the "w" word when there's still a chance of them being overheard. "People would be scared of me. Why do you think I don't want anyone to know?"

They move to the security of the dorm room that Remus shared with James, Sirius, and Peter, so now they're able to speak freely.

"That's stupid! Being a werewolf is only half of who you are. It doesn't define the kind of person you are." Chester angrily flails his arms, upset with how his friend is treated just because of his condition.

Remus smiles softly at Chester's words. "If only everyone felt that way, but that's not how this world works."

Chester huffs, running a hand through his hair. "It just isn't fair. You didn't choose this. Why are people so quick to judge you based on something that's out of your control?"

Remus shrugs. "Because they don't understand. It terrifies them."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Chester deadpans.

"It's what it is." Remus shrugs.

"Well. I for one am _not _letting this ruin your chances at a normal life. I have until the end of the year to accomplish my mission. You _are_ getting a girlfriend by the end of the year, or my name isn't Chester Alasdair Harrington."

~.~

If there's one thing Edmund prides himself in, it's how he excels in Potions. Even Professor Slughorn praises him, saying that Edmund is the best out of everyone he's ever taught. Better than even Severus Snape and Lily Evans, who are arguably the best in their own year. Professor Slughorn even says that Edmund could give his father a run for his money, and that's saying something.

Potions class is easily Edmund's best class, and also his favorite, followed shortly by Defense Against The Dark Arts.

Professor Slughorn expected great things from Edmund. He has told Edmund on multiple occasions that he thinks that Edmund would be a good Auror, but the thing is, Edmund didn't want to be an Auror. He wants to be a Healer, where he can help people. He didn't want to run around trying to catch bad guys all day and possibly end up being killed, he wants to work in a hospital and heal people from the ailments that make their lives difficult. He would leave catching the bad guys to James and Sirius.

His first order of business: to come up with a potion to help Remus deal with his lycanthropy. Edmund knew that Remus hates being a werewolf. It was the fact that he doesn't have any control over the wolf inside him. Edmund wants to come up with a way for Remus to maintain his human side when he transforms, but so far his plan was a bust. He's sure that there is _something _that could help his friend, it just hasn't been discovered yet.

Edmund has known what Remus was long before he even met Remus, thanks to his visions. He had a vision about Remus turning into a werewolf. Edmund wasn't afraid, more like intrigued, especially since the visions showed the werewolf being accompanied by a stag, dog, rat, eagle, and a fox. It wasn't the most common companionship, that was for sure. Edmund remembers thinking how odd it was to see a werewolf frolicking about with the different animals. He didn't know what to think of it at the time until James introduced Remus to Edmund and Chester. Then everything made sense.

James has the utmost faith in his brother, knowing that if anyone can come up with a potion to help Remus, it's Edmund. For now, the best thing they can do to help their werewolf friend is accompanying him on the night of the full moon as animals. Over the summer, they had accomplished something that no ordinary wizard has. They succeeded in becoming Animagi, which is no easy feat. The process to become an Animagus was long and tedious, but the five of them succeeded in it in such a short time period, proving just how serious and talented they were. Edmund still couldn't get over how well their animals fitted with their personalities. He knows that this is how the Animagus process works, but it still amazed him how spot-on it all was.

Sirius turned into a massive black dog. Edmund knows that a dog, in general, is associated with protection, loyalty, and bravery. Three traits Sirius is known for.

James, a stag. Stags, Edmund knows, are a symbol of strength. They are also a symbol of nobility, leadership, and pride. Edmund couldn't think of a more fitting animal for his brother.

Peter is a rat. Edmund didn't know too much about Peter, but he knows that rats represent sociability, resourcefulness, and ambition. Edmund knows that rats are also known to be stubborn and devious.

Chester, a fox. Foxes are quick, intelligent, and strongly ambitious. They may be known for their cunning nature, but a fox is very charismatic and easy to love, and also witty. Again, Edmund couldn't think of a better animal. Chester was all of these things. He may not show his cunning side very often, but Edmund knows that it's there, deep down inside of him.

His own form is an eagle. Eagles represent boldness, strength, courage, and ambition. Eagles know what they want and they know how to get it. They also represent leadership and can be incredibly stubborn birds.

Yes, it was all very fitting.

Edmund and James were the first to succeed, followed shortly by Chester and Sirius. Peter took the longest, but with Edmund's patience and James' determination to help out a friend, they were able to get him to succeed, too. It was crucial for them all to succeed, so they can keep Remus company during the full moon while Edmund worked out a potion to help him.

The potion was just taking a bit longer than he anticipated. He knew from the beginning that it was going to be difficult, but he had no idea that it was going to be near impossible. Edmund wasn't ready to give up, though, not when his friend's sanity depended on it.

~.~

When Edmund wasn't researching a way to help his friend or studying for his N.E.W.T.S. (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test), he was performing his Head Boy duties. Arabella had gotten better at working together with Edmund since he had proven to her that he was taking the responsibility of being Head Boy seriously.

Sirius seemed to decide to take matters into his own hands, not realizing that Edmund had already taken care of the situation with Arabella. He had more than once suggested targeting the Slytherin girl during one of their pranks, but Edmund shut the suggestion down, knowing that it would put him in a difficult situation if they succeed in the prank and get caught. It was a risk that Edmund didn't want them to make.

"What's life without a little risk?" Sirius asks him one night.

They were gathered in the Gryffindor Common Room, and as luck would have it, they were the only ones there, as everyone else had long since turned in for the night.

Edmund stares at him with a deadpan look. "Sirius, I swear to Godric, if you even _think_ of pranking Arabella, I _will_ put you in detention for the remainder of the year."

"You wouldn't dare." Sirius narrows his eyes at Edmund, challenging him.

"Try me." Edmund crosses his arms, staring at Sirius with a raised eyebrow.

The two of them stare at each other for the longest time, with Chester, Remus, and James looking at the pair of them with amusement written all over their faces, clearly finding the situation humorous. Peter glances nervously between Edmund and Sirius, not liking the tension in the room.

Sirius breaks the tension with a grin after a while, realizing that Edmund's threat was not an empty one. "Why, does our little Edmund have a crush on her?" Sirius coos, and for just a moment, Edmund thinks he saw a flicker of jealousy in Sirius' eyes at the thought, but it's gone before Edmund can be sure.

Edmund scoffs. "Oh, please. You're as much off your rocker as Dumbledore is if you think that."

"So it's not the snake, then. Who is it that you like, then, Ed? There's gotta be someone in this school that you're crushing on." Sirius gives Edmund a look. Edmund never talks about liking anyone, leaving Sirius curious as to why. They share everything with each other, so why won't Edmund reveal who he likes?

James perks up at the question, very interested in knowing the answer himself. Like Sirius, he was curious as to why Edmund won't tell them who it is. James his closer to Edmund than anyone, and yet, Edmund avoids the question whenever it's brought up. It makes James wonder.

Edmund laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "No. Who has time for that when you have to study for N.E.W.T.s? I've got to focus if I want to pass."

Sirius scoffs, not buying Edmund's claim. "Oh, please."

"What?" Edmund blinks.

"You aren't worried about passing. You know you're gonna do well." Sirius rolls his eyes, shaking his head in exasperation.

"That's so not…" Edmund stops, his body going rigid as he stares blankly at Sirius. They all exchange looks, knowing that Edmund was having a vision.

Inside Edmund's mind, little snippets of the future are playing out.

_Lily Evans hugs James in the courtyard._

_James and Lily kissing in front of a small crowd._

_Lily holding a newborn baby boy, smiling down lovingly at him._

_A toddler that remarkably resembles James running around a house- the Potter house, from what Edmund can see- and another toddler resembling Sirius hot on his heels._

_A dark figure approaches a small cottage._

_A piercing green light fills the air. When the light disappears, Edmund sees his brother lying lifeless on the floor._

_The dark figure makes his way up to the nursery._

_Lily begs for mercy to no avail. The dark figure performs the killing curse once more, and Lily's lifeless body falls to the floor._

_The dark figure turns to the baby boy in the crib and casts the curse once more, but it somehow backfires, and the dark figure disappears._

_Sirius is thrown into Azkaban for a crime he did not commit and without a trial._

_Peter Pettigrew._

Edmund stares at Sirius with wide eyes, and everyone exchanges a nervous glance, knowing that the vision was nothing good, based on how quiet Edmund is. Usually, after a vision, he'd tell them right away what it was. The only time he ever kept a vision to himself was the one about Remus all those years ago.

Edmund opens his mouth to say something, anything, but no sound comes out. The sight of his brother's lifeless body has him in a panicked state. He doesn't even know how to begin to process that.

James stares at his brother in concern, not liking that Edmund has suddenly fallen silent. "Eddie?"

Edmund shakes his head as tears slowly start to form in his eyes. Sirius moves to put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, but Edmund suddenly jerks back, staring at him with wide eyes. Sirius lets his arm fall back to his side, a frown etched on his face. Without a word, Edmund turns from the group, heading up to the dorm room that he shared with Chester and two other boys. Moments later, Chester joins him, a frown on his face, clearly not liking seeing his friend in such a distressed state. Edmund is glad that it's Chester who came after him, for he didn't know what he was going to say to James.

"Mate?" Chester reaches out to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but Edmund jerks back, his body shaking as he sinks slowly to the floor. Chester's frown deepens as tears slowly start falling from Edmund's eyes. "Mate, I can't help you if I don't know what happened. What was the vision?"

Edmund doesn't respond. At least, not directly. He moves into a fetal position in the center of the room, burying his head in his arms, mumbling his brother's name. At first, Chester thinks that Edmund was asking for James, but before Chester can move to get him, Edmund peers up at his best friend, shaking his head no ever so slightly, as if he knows what Chester was thinking.

Chester suddenly gets an idea. His eyes twinkling mischievously, he transforms into a fox. If he can get Edmund to smile, if only for a moment, perhaps it'll be enough to get Edmund talking. At least, that's what Chester is hoping for.

Edmund looks at his best friend in alarm, glancing over at their sleeping dorm mates. "Red, what are you doing? If they wake up and catch you, they're going to rep-" Edmund doesn't get to finish as Chester suddenly tackles him. Caught off guard, Edmund allows himself to fall back as Chester sits on Edmund's chest.

"Red, you can't just randomly- they're going to wake up and catch you… they'll report you, do you know what that'll mean?" Edmund worriedly glances over at their sleeping dorm mates, but Chester doesn't seem to care. Chester licks Edmund's face, trying to get a laugh out of him, if only for a moment. It wouldn't permanently cheer him up, but Chester will take even a pity to laugh at this moment.

Edmund tries pushing Chester off, to no avail. Chester is determined to get Edmund to laugh. He nuzzles Edmund's cheek, and Edmund finally gives a weak laugh. It wasn't exactly what Chester was going for, but he'll take it. "Alright, already. Get off of me, you idiot."

Chester finally jumps off of Edmund, changing back into a human as he does. "For the record, I am no idiot." Chester reaches his hand out to help Edmund to his feet, which Edmund graciously accepts.

"Yes, you are. A reckless one. You could have gotten caught. Do you know what that would have meant for you, hmmm?" Edmund crosses his arms, staring at his best friend sternly.

Chester rolls his eyes, sitting down on the edge of his bed. Choosing not to respond to Edmund's question, he sighs, inviting Edmund to sit next to him by patting the empty space beside him. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I… I can't even… You know, sometimes I really hate my visions." Edmund runs a hand through hair, messing it up even more.

Chester thoughtfully taps his chin. "I'm… going to go out on a limb here and say that you're not very happy about the vision."

"No, whatever gave you that idea?" Edmund's voice drips with sarcasm as he gives his best friend a deadpan look.

"I'd appreciate it if you lost the sarcasm."

Edmund shrugs. "Yeah, well, we can't all get what we want."

"Edmund."

"Alright." Edmund sighs.

Chester gives him a small smile. "Now, just start from the beginning."

"The beginning, huh? Well, you see, when a man and a woman love each other very much-" Edmund stops at the glare Chester was shooting him. "...Not that beginning, I take it?"

"No, whatever gave you that idea?" Chester mocks.

"Okay, okay, I'll be_ Sirius _from now on. I'm kidding! Don't hit me! Hey! I could give you detention for that, you know."

Chester narrows his eyes at Edmund. "You wouldn't dare." 

"How do you know?" Edmund challenges.

"You're avoiding the question." Chester crosses his arms, tapping his fingers on them.

"Am I? ...Is it working?"

"Little bit." Chester holds his forefinger and thumb inches apart.

"Not well enough, apparently." Edmund sighs. "By the way, thanks for slobbering all over my face." He rubs his face where Chester licked him while he was a fox. Chester shoots Edmund a lopsided grin.

"Tell you what. Next time I'll go get Sirius. I'm sure you'd prefer him licking your face over me any day of the week." Chester gives Edmund a cheeky grin. Edmund blushes deeply, his eyes darting over to the door, worried about James being on the other side listening in. Edmund wouldn't put it past him.

"You know, when I told you that, I told you in confidence. Not even James knows."

"Aww… I feel so important." Chester dramatically puts a hand over his heart.

"You should. I don't keep things from James."

"Except for the fact that you're in love with-"

"Chester!" Edmund snaps lowly, not wanting to wake their sleeping roommates.

"What? They're down in the common room. It's not like they're up here with us- and stop avoiding the question." Chester points an accusing finger at Edmund.

"And here I thought it was working." Edmund sighs. Chester crosses his arms as he taps his fingers on them. "So impatient. Alright. Well, the first one is Lily hugs James in the courtyard."

"Oh. Well, that's a _good_ thing, Ed. Lily hugs James. James will be thrilled…. But there's more. Go on."

"Then, Lily kisses James in front of a small crowd."

"James will lose himself when you tell him that." Chester grins wickedly, but his grin falters at Edmund's glare. "Sorry."

"And then Lily was holding a newly born baby boy…"

"Still not seeing the problem here."

Edmund gives Chester a glare. "Well, if you'd let me finish instead of interrupting me…"

"Sorry. Again."

"...And there was a toddler that looks like James, and a toddler that looks like Sirius running around a house-"

Chester blinks. "Okay, _that _I can see why it upsets you, but…"

"I thought you wanted to know what was wrong. Why do you keep interrupting me?"

"So the whole thing with Sirius having a baby obviously with some girl isn't it?" Chester blinks, and Edmund gives his friend a deadpan look. "Right. Shutting up."

"Then a dark figure -I didn't see a face- approaches a small cottage…"

"Ah, now we're getting somewhere." Chester interrupts.

"Interrupt me one more bloody time, Chester, I dare you." Edmund gives Chester a glare.

Chester makes a zipping motion over his lips and pretends to throw a key over his shoulder, giving his friend a sheepish look.

"And then the dark figure performs the killing curse on… on… please don't make me say it." Edmund begs, and Chester looks at him with wide eyes, knowing immediately who Edmund meant. Chester nods slowly, motioning for Edmund to continue. "Then the dark figure moves to the nursery where Lily was and ki-kills her, too." Edmund sighs. "And he attempts to kill their baby, but it somehow rebounds, and the dark figure disappears, while the baby survives. Then, Sirius is thrown in Azkaban Prison without a trial… And there was something about Peter, but I-"

Chester gives his friend a bewildered look. "Sirius is thrown in Azkaban?"

"Yes."

"For what?"

"How should I know?! There wasn't that much detail!"

"But… what about his child? What happens to him?"

"I don't know, Chester." Edmund shakes his head.

"And what about James' child? What happens to him?"

"I don't know, Chester," Edmund repeats.

"What about me, or you? Where are we?"

"I don't know. We aren't there."

"Well, what about-"

"Chester. Everything I just told you is everything I know. I don't know anything else, alright?" Edmund runs a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"Well. What are we going to do about it?"

"What do you mean?" Edmund blinks.

"Well, we obviously can't allow something like that to happen. We have to change the future." Chester rolls his eyes at Edmund, surprised that he had to be the one to suggest it.

"Change the future? Are you mad? We can't change the future!"

"Sure we can. The future isn't set in stone. It can be changed." Chester shrugs.

"You're mad." Edmund deadpans.

"You've been wrong before." Chester points out.

"What?"

"Don't you remember? Last year, during the finals. You had a vision about me failing my Potions final, so then I asked for your help to study, and I ended up passing."

"But if you hadn't asked for my help, the vision would have…"

"Edmund, my point is your visions are subjective. Meaning they _can_ change." Chester cuts him off. "Unless you _want _your vision to come true."

Edmund gives Chester a look. "The only part of my vision that I want to come true is the part about Lily and James getting together."

"Well, of course! So we change everything else. The only question is, how?"


	5. Chapter 3

How indeed.

Edmund doesn't know how they were supposed to prevent his vision from coming true, he's never attempted anything like this before. He isn't even sure it's possible. They were going on a theory that the future could be changed. Chester had made a point, though. Edmund has been wrong before. But just one time. How can they be so sure that their plan is even going to work? It's a long shot, Edmund knows that, but Edmund has to try. His brother was his first best friend, the person he confides in the most, save for perhaps Chester. Edmund couldn't lose him. He didn't know what he'd do without James.

Edmund would be willing to do anything it takes to make sure his baby brother didn't have to die. And he did mean anything.

Since his vision, Edmund has been doing his best to avoid James and Sirius, knowing that they would want to talk about the vision. He knows that the pair of them probably had loads of questions, but Edmund doesn't want to answer those just yet. He can barely stand to talk about the vision with Chester, Edmund can't imagine talking about it with James or Sirius.

He busies himself in the library, knowing that it would be the last place they would go to look for Edmund. They wouldn't be caught dead in the library.

Chester stood by his best friend, working on a plan, any plan, that would keep the vision from coming true. He didn't like the vision any more than Edmund did. James, to Chester, was like the little brother he never got. He has a younger sister, sure, but it just wasn't the same. He didn't want James to be killed. He didn't want Lily to be killed, either. And the thought of one of their own being thrown into Azkaban Prison for something they didn't even do was enough to make anyone's skin crawl.

"What if…" Chester whispers to Edmund as they sit in the library. He glances over at Lily, who is sitting a few tables away from them with one of her friends, "What if we keep Lily and James from getting together?"

Edmund narrows his eyes at Chester. "No. Absolutely not."

"But… Just hear me out, mate, if James and Lily don't get together, then maybe the dark figure you see in your vision will have no reason to harm them."

Edmund shakes his head firmly. "No! James and Lily _will_ get together. That's not what we're trying to change, alright? No. We'll just have to think of something else."

"But…"

"There has to be another way, Chester! I won't jeopardize my brother's happiness." Edmund crosses his arms, staring at Chester with narrowed eyes.

Chester leans back in his seat, staring back at Edmund with the same expression. "Well, if he dies, his happiness won't matter." Chester immediately feels guilty for his comment when Edmund's face falls, and he slouches in his seat in defeat. "I'm sorry, mate, but I really don't see any other way to save them."

"There just has to be another way," Edmund says, sighing. "I don't want James to be unhappy."

"You don't know that he will be, Ed. I mean, think about it. We probably won't even have to do much interfering as it is. What are the odds of James getting Lily to like him anyway?" Chester laughs, but his laughter immediately dies down at Edmund's glare. "What did I say?"

Edmund sighs. "I don't like the idea of interfering with James' plan. Do you not understand how much James will hate me for that?"

"Well, James will just have to get over it, because like I said, I don't see any other way to save them."

"There has to be something else, Red. Besides, we don't even know what the dark figure wants from Lily and James," Edmund says.

Chester leans forward. "You didn't see it in your vision?"

"No. How many times do I have to tell you that I told you everything I know?"

Chester looks thoughtful. "Well, what if you had another vision?"

"My visions don't work like that and you know it." Edmund crosses his arms, giving his friend a look. "They don't come on demand, they come when they want to. And before you ask, no, I haven't had another vision since then."

"Well, if we can figure out who it is that's after them, maybe we can come up with a plan to stop them. And what does Peter have to do with anything, anyway?"

"I don't know. Bloody hell, Red, what are we going to do?" Edmund buries his head in his arms on the table, and Chester reaches over to rub his shoulder.

"I don't know, mate, but we'll think of something. I promise."

~.~

The next morning, Chester sits on a bench in the courtyard, a notebook, and quill in his hand. He chews the inside of his cheek as he peers down at his notebook thoughtfully, every so often jotting down names of girls that he thinks Remus would like. To anyone else, it would appear as if Chester's focusing on something school related, judging by the books he had open beside him, but those were just for show. He just didn't want anyone bothering him.

Remus watches Chester curiously nearby, not buying the act. He knows Chester well enough by now to know that he wouldn't be studying in the courtyard. The courtyard is where Chester and the others like to goof off. His curiosity getting the better of him, Remus walks over to where Chester was sitting, picking up a book and closing it as he sits in its spot. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Well, I _was_ studying. But you just closed the book I was looking at, so I guess I'm not anymore." Chester closes his notebook in a haste, tucking it away in his bag before Remus can see what was written.

Remus raises an eyebrow at Chester as Chester snatches the book out of Remus' hands, tucking that away as well. "Just who do you think you're trying to fool?"

Chester simply shrugs before standing up, reaching for the bag that was on the ground between him and Remus. Before Chester can pick up his bag, though, Remus quickly grabs it. "H-hey! Give that back!"

Remus ignores Chester as he opens the bag and pulls out the notebook, opening it to the first page. "Mary MacDonald… Alice Prewett… Marlene McKinnon… Juliette Barnes… Aliza Bradshaw… Ivory Higgins… Chester, what is this?"

"For your information, it's phase one of Operation: Get Moony A Date." Chester huffs as he grabs the notebook and bag from Remus. "I'm trying to come up with girls who I think you'll like. You weren't supposed to see the list yet. It's not even close to being complete."

"Who's Juliette Barnes?" Remus blinks. "...Better yet, those last three on the list?"

"Hmm? You don't know them? Juliette Barnes is in your guys' year but in Hufflepuff. Real sweet girl. Quiet. Met her once when Professor Flitwick asked me to tutor her in Charms for extra credit, she was having trouble." Chester explains. "Aliza Bradshaw is a fourth year Gryffindor. She's a reserve on the quidditch team. Flies really well. Ivory Higgins is a fifth year Ravenclaw. She's pretty competitive, but she's also funny. We had a riot in detention together a couple of days ago."

"Do I even want to know why you were in detention?" Remus sighs in exasperation, running a hand down his face.

Chester grins. "It's probably best you don't know. Let's just say James would've loved it. He'd be highly disappointed that he missed it. Anyway, pretend that you didn't see that list. There's still plenty of girls around here that I think you'll like. And like I said, you weren't supposed to see it yet."

Remus sighs. "Chester, I appreciate the effort, but…" He pauses, looking thoughtful. "Alice Prewett? Really? I think Frank Longbottom already claimed her."

"Not officially. Until it's official, she stays on the list. The only reason I didn't put Lily on the list is that James would have murdered me if I had."

Remus sighs again, deciding to drop the subject. "By the way, what's going on with Edmund? Why is he avoiding James?"

"Nope. Uh-uh. Not going there. Nope. You can't make me." Chester begins walking away from Remus, only for Remus to hurry up to catch up to him.

"What was the vision?"

"Nope."

"It wasn't a yes or no question!"

"The answer's still no!"

~.~

A week has passed since Edmund's vision, and also a week since Edmund started to avoid James. People have started to notice, and there are whispers of theories among the students as to what happened between the brothers. It's an odd sight to not see Edmund and James together, and everyone who knows the Potter brothers knows that.

Some speculate that it has to do with the redhead that stole James' heart. Did Edmund admit to liking her, too? That would certainly cause conflict between the brothers. Everyone who knows the Marauders know that James had a thing for Lily Evans and that he certainly wouldn't be happy with any form of competition, let alone his brother. James would most definitely see this as an utter betrayal. This is just one of the theories the students came up with.

Another theory is perhaps Arabella Blakely and Edmund have a thing. They have started to get along better than before, and Arabella, it seems, has started to warm up to Edmund. Everyone knows that James isn't overly fond of Slytherins, so perhaps he's unhappy that his brother is "frolicking with the enemy".

Some even speculate that Edmund had finally admitted to having feelings for Sirius, and it hadn't gone over well with James.

No one even got close to the truth, though. No one outside of James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Chester, a few professors, and of course their parents, know of Edmund's gift. That's the way Edmund likes it. So Edmund didn't expect them to get close to the truth.

The truth is, Edmund is scared. He doesn't want to tell James that he had a vision about his death. He didn't want James to panic. Edmund knows that James would be bothered by the vision, especially since it concerns the love of his life as well. Edmund doesn't want James to worry about things like that, especially since he's going to do everything in his power to stop it.

No brother of his is going to die if he has anything to say about it.

And he certainly wasn't going to allow someone he's had feelings for since the moment they met be chucked in a place such as Azkaban Prison.

Azkaban Prison. Just the thought of the place was enough to make the hairs on the back of Edmund's neck stand up. It was a horrendous place. The wizard prison was located on a remote island. It's home to mostly all of the dementors- hideous creatures that appear as "cloaked figures" that consume the happiness of humans, creating an ambiance of coldness, darkness, misery, and despair. The prison is surrounded by water, but the water was unnecessary, especially with the dementors. The dementors sucked out every happy thought one might have, essentially trapping them in their own head without a single happy thought. Most, if not all, of the prisoners, go mad in weeks.

Edmund, personally, has never set foot in the place, and he prays he would never have to, but his father had once. The stories his father told him about the place was a good enough experience for Edmund. He wouldn't wish that fate on anyone, unless, of course, one truly deserves it.

~.~

As Edmund sits next to Chester in Transfiguration, instead of paying attention to the lesson, he writes in his notebook possible plans to save Lily, James, and Sirius. The one Chester had suggested was written at the top in Edmund's neat cursive handwriting.

_Keep Lily and James from getting together?_

Edmund didn't want to believe that this is their only hope in saving them, but so far, it is their only plan. It's hard for Edmund to think of another plan if they don't even know who is going to be after them in the first place.

Edmund sighs in defeat, slouching in his seat. He nods once at Chester, who is watching Edmund out of the corner of his eye, silently telling him that it is their best shot. Perhaps Chester is right. If Lily and James never get together, the dark figure will have no reason to harm them. At least, that's what Edmund is hoping for.

~.~

After class is over, Edmund and Chester make their way to the Great Hall. As they enter the Great Hall, Edmund sees James standing up, no doubt wanting to make his way to talk to Edmund. Edmund walks right by James, completely ignoring his brother as he pulls Chester along by his arm. Chester casts an apologetic look over his shoulder at James, frowning as James slowly sits back down, looking crestfallen.

Chester turns back to Edmund. "This avoiding your brother thing has to stop."

"And what would you like me to say to him, Red?" Edmund hisses. "'Oh, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you, James. I had a vision about your death, and I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to freak out, and by the way, I'm going to keep you from being with the love of your life in hopes to save you?'"

Chester raises his hands in surrender. "I'm just saying. He looks absolutely miserable without you."

"Well, he's not going to be very happy with me if we succeed," Edmund sighs.

"I hope this doesn't blow up in our faces," Chester says, giving Edmund a look out of the corner of his eye. "Merlin knows that's the last thing we need."

Edmund hums in agreement as Chester parts from Edmund, making his way around the table to sit on the other side, next to Lily, as Edmund sits across from her.

"Uh… Hello." Lily blinks, looking up at Edmund with a confused look, no doubt wondering what Edmund could possibly want with her.

"Hello there, gorgeous." Chester gives her a flirtatious wink.

Lily stares at him for a moment with a dumbfounded expression, before turning to Edmund. "Is there something wrong with him?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chester demands, highly offended, as Edmund bursts out laughing.

Lily giggles. "Well, it's just, you don't normally try to flirt with me."

"Well, excuse me for trying to give you a compliment. I take it back." Chester huffs, crossing his arms. Edmund hides his smile behind his hand.

"What's wrong, Chester? Off your game?" Edmund teases, making Lily giggle again as Chester glares at his best friend.

"No, I am not. This one just doesn't know how to take a compliment." Chester jerks his thumb at Lily, who raises an eyebrow at Chester.

"I know how to take a compliment very well, thank you very much. You just don't know how to give them."

"Is that a quip about my flirting skills?" Chester demands. "Because I thank you not to-"

"Chester, mate, you're losing focus on our mission," Edmund cuts Chester off mid rant, not wanting him to say something to anger Lily.

"I'm just saying." Chester huffs.

Lily raises an eyebrow at Edmund. "What mission?"

"Oh… um… Well…"

"Yes, Edmund, what mission?" Chester leans forward in his seat, propping his arms up on the table as he rests his head in his hands, grinning at Edmund.

Edmund rolls his eyes at Chester's antics before glancing at Lily. "Um… well… You see… I… I wanted to see if you would want to go to Hogsmeade with me."

"Why?"

"What?"

"You're asking me to Hogsmeade. Why?" Lily clarifies.

Edmund blinks. "Oh… um… well, I just think you're very pretty and smart, and…"

"You're not very good at flirting, are you?" Lily giggles, covering her mouth with her hand as Chester tries very hard not to laugh.

"Is it that obvious?" Edmund blushes slightly as he glares at Chester.

Lily props her arms on the table as Chester did, resting her head in the palm of her hands. "Wouldn't you much rather prefer to spend this time with Sirius?" She asks, making Edmund splutter for a moment as Chester bursts out laughing.

"I like this girl. She calls it like she sees it." Chester grins wickedly at Edmund.

Edmund glares at Chester. "Shut up, Chester." Edmund looks back at Lily. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course not." Lily rolls her eyes at Edmund. "What is it with boys and not wanting to admit their feelings for each other?"

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade or not? A simple yes or no will suffice." Edmund huffs, crossing his arms.

"Not." Lily flips her hair.

"What? Why?" Edmund lowers his arms to his side.

"For your information, I already have plans to go to Hogsmeade with someone."

"Who?" Edmund asks, confusion written clearly on his face.

Lily blushes slightly. "Your brother."


	6. Chapter 4

Edmund and Chester exchange looks, then look back at Lily with wide eyes. Lily huffs.

"Well, don't look so surprised. You had to have known about it. Chester did," Lily gestures to Chester, and Edmund turns to look at Chester, waiting for him to explain himself.

"I thought that was a joke! I didn't think-"

"-That James was serious when he said that I said yes?" Lily questions and Chester wordlessly nods.

"Wait, what the bloody hell did I miss?" Edmund demands, and Chester turns to his best friend sheepishly.

"James had asked her to Hogsmeade yesterday. He was boasting about her saying yes in the common room when you were out patrolling the halls. I thought he was just… you know, being James."

"So you mean to tell me that you didn't think this was important for me to know before we came to talk to Lily?" Edmund hisses lowly at Chester, who grins sheepishly.

"I'm sorry!"

"Wait, what's going on? You mean to say you didn't even know about it?" Lily asks Edmund.

"I haven't talked to James all week, Lily." Edmund huffs, crossing his arms.

"Well, that's not my fault," Lily snaps, annoyed by Edmund's sudden hostility. "What are you playing at, anyway, asking me out?"

Edmund runs a hand through his hair. "Nothing. Just… just forget it, alright? And don't tell James about this, please."

"Oh, no, you're not getting off that easily, Edmund Potter." Lily grabs Edmund by the arm as Edmund stands up to leave. "You mentioned something about a mission? What mission? Why am I part of it?"

Edmund stares at Lily for a moment before glancing over at Chester, then back again. "Really, Lily, don't worry about it. It's nothing. Just… just forget this conversation ever took place."

Lily gives Edmund a calculated look, suspecting that there's something going on. She sighs. "...Fine. Don't tell me. But Edmund, whatever's going on, I can help."

"Nothing's going on." Edmund waves a dismissive hand. "Don't worry."

"Fine," Lily repeats, and Edmund and Chester leave the Great Hall.

"Do you think we should've told her about the vision?" Chester asks.

"No." Edmund turns to Chester. "And what the bloody hell is wrong with you, Chester? Why didn't you tell me about James and Lily?"

"I told you, I thought it was a joke!" Chester flails his arms. "I didn't think he was being serious!" Edmund huffs. "Well, now what do we do?"

"We sabotage their date."

"What- how?"

Edmund sighs. "I'm working on it."

~.~

As Edmund leaves to perform his Head Boy duties, Chester wanders the school in hopes of finding more girls that he thinks would be suitable for Remus. He pulls out his notebook as he walks, mumbling to himself as he stares down at the list, not paying attention to where he's walking. He bumps into someone, cursing as his notebook flies out of his hand.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." Chester glances up to see a younger girl bending down to pick up some papers she must've dropped when Chester bumped into her. Chester bends down to help her.

"It's alright. I wasn't paying attention, either." She smiles gratefully at him as she stands up, taking the papers from his hands, and she hands him his notebook as well. Chester can't help but notice how pretty the girl was. She had waist length dirty blonde hair and honey brown colored eyes. Chester notes the girl is a Gryffindor, judging by her robes.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around. And believe me, I'd remember such a pretty face," Chester says, smiling kindly at her. The girl blushes.

"W-well, I mostly keep to myself. I-I… I don't have many friends." She tugs at the sleeve of her robe nervously, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, what's your name?" Chester asks.

She peers up at him shyly before answering. "Esme Scott."

Chester ponders for a moment why her surname sounds so familiar to him but tries not to let his curiosity show. "Nice to meet you, Esme Scott. I'm-"

"Chester Harrington," Esme says, looking up at him. "I know."

"You do?"

She smiles shyly at him. "Of course I do. You're best friends with Edmund Potter, James Potter's brother. Everyone knows who you are."

"Yes, well… I didn't want to seem like I'm bragging or anything." Chester rubs the back of his neck.

"You're very kind."

Chester grins. "I try. So what year are you in?"

"Fifth," Esme answers. "Honestly, it's unsurprising that we've never crossed paths, even if we are in the same house."

"Well, I make it a point to know all my fellow Gryffindors, so…" Chester shrugs. "Prepare to be bombarded with loads of questions."

Esme giggles. "Okay."

"You mentioned James, do you know him?" Chester asks, tilting his head to the side.

"I know _of _him if that counts." Esme shrugs. "As I said, I don't really have many friends."

"Well, you just got one more," Chester says, smiling brightly. "And once I introduce you to James and the others-"

"Oh, no, I- I… I don't want to impose." Esme blushes slightly, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Don't be silly! It wouldn't be an imposition at all! They thrive on attention." Chester rolls his eyes at her, earning another giggle from Esme.

"Well, I… I don't know…"

"Okay, well, think about it. I'm sure they'll like you." Chester smiles at her.

"How do you possibly know that? You don't even know me that well." Esme stares at Chester with a curious look, until he catches her eye, then she blushes and looks down at the floor. Chester frowns slightly.

"Well, you seem nice enough," Chester answers with a shrug. "I don't know, I just feel like we all can be great friends, you know?"

Esme smiles shyly. "If you say so. I… I guess everyone can use more friends."

"Hey, that's the spirit." Chester clamps her on the back. "Life gets pretty boring without any friends, you know?"

"I couldn't agree more, Chester." Esme giggles. Chester beams, happy to have made a new friend. Chester is quite the people person. The more people he has surrounding him, the happier he is.

_She seems really shy, but I bet being friends with James and the others will bring her out of her shell. _Chester thinks to himself. _Also, I think with the right nudge and a little persuasion, Remus and Esme would be great together! _Grinning to himself at his new mission, he leads Esme to the courtyard to get to know her better.

~.~

As the weekend approaches, Edmund grows more and more anxious about their mission to keep Lily and James from going to Hogsmeade together. He didn't know how to make sure James' date with Lily didn't go according to plan without James hating him. Every plan that he thinks of with Chester always results in the same way in Edmund's mind: James never forgives Edmund.

The last thing that Edmund wants is for James to hate him. It's a thought he can't bear. James and Edmund have always been close, closer than most siblings. Edmund didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that, but it seems as though he doesn't have much of a choice. If he wants to succeed in changing the future so James doesn't die, he has to do it by any means necessary.

Edmund sighs, running a hand down his face in exasperation. He had considered writing to their parents to inform them of his vision, but he doesn't want them to worry. He knows that they would surely panic if they ever found out about his vision. James is the baby of the family, so it causes them to baby him more than they do Edmund. Edmund didn't mind this so much, though. James means much more to him than just his brother, it was hard for Edmund to be jealous of the attention he gets from their parents. Moreover, James thrives on attention, whereas Edmund is perfectly content with being alone.

No, Edmund and Chester were alone for their mission. Operation: Save Padfoot, Prongs, and Lily-Pad, as Chester likes to call it.

The morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Chester and Edmund meet up in the entranceway to the Great Hall. They peer in the Great Hall to see if Lily and James were in there, and to their delight, they are. They are in the company of Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Marlene and Alice, two girls in Lily's year.

"Okay, they're there. Now what do we do?" Chester asks.

Edmund begins to pace. "I'm making this up as we go along, you know." Edmund runs a hand through his hair.

"Well, we could keep one of them from going to Hogsmeade. That way, they can't go on their date." Chester shrugs.

"Well, how?" Edmund questions.

"Well, you're Head Boy. You could, oh, I don't know, give one of them detention?" Chester gives his friend a deadpan look.

"No, I can't, James would suspect something's amiss." Edmund shakes his head, then his eyes widen as an idea pops in his mind. "Chester, you're a genius!"

Chester gives Edmund a smug look. "I know." His smugness quickly turns to confusion. "Wait, what?"

"I can't give them detention, but I know someone who will be more than happy to!" Edmund peers into the Great Hall once more to see if she's in there. He lets out a happy cry when he sees her sitting at the Slytherin table, alone. "Come on!" Without waiting for a reply from Chester, Edmund grabs Chester's arm and pulls him in the direction of the Slytherin table, ignoring the glares and sneers of the Slytherins.

Arabella glances up at the pair with a raised eyebrow as they approach her, pausing mid bite. "Can I help you, Potter, Harrington?" She asks. Instead of finishing her bite, she places the fork on the plate, giving them her undivided attention as Edmund sits next to her. Chester awkwardly stands next to Edmund, shifting his weight uncomfortably as he hears a Slytherin hiss out something that sounds suspiciously like "filthy Mudblood". Chester glares at the Slytherin before turning to look at Edmund, choosing to otherwise not respond to the hostility.

"Blakely." Edmund leans closer to her. "Fancy giving a detention?"

"Why can't you give the detention?" Arabella blinks.

"Because. I want you to give my brother James a detention. Specifically, for today, before our Hogsmeade trip."

"...Why?" Arabella stares at Edmund, confusion etched on her face.

"Look, I can't give you all the details, alright? But I need to stop my brother from going to Hogsmeade. This is the only way to do it," Edmund says.

"Doesn't he have a date with Evans?" Arabella asks.

"Yes."

"So let me get this straight. You want me to give your brother a detention for something he hasn't even done, to stop him from going on a date with his dream girl?" Arabella crosses her arms.

"I'm sure you can think of something to give him detention for. He's known for his rule-breaking, remember?" Edmund smirks as Arabella giggles. Chester stares at them in confusion, feeling like he's missing out on an inside joke or something. "So will you do it or not?"

"Count me in, but I need to know why I'm doing this first." Arabella raises an eyebrow pointedly at Edmund, waiting patiently for his response. Edmund glances at Chester nervously, who shrugs, silently telling him that it's up to him. It isn't Chester's secret to share, after all. Edmund ponders this for a moment before shrugging, leaning closer to her as he motions for her to do the same. He whispers to her about his vision in her ear, taking care that no one can hear him but her. For some reason that he can't place his finger on, Edmund trusts Arabella. She doesn't seem like the other Slytherins.

When he's done explaining, they lean back away from each other, and Arabella stares at Edmund with wide eyes, obviously trying to process the information that was just given to her.

"Does that satisfy your curiosity?" Edmund questions.

"You… you're a… a…"

"Yes," Edmund says curtly, pointedly looking around. Arabella gets the hint that he doesn't want anyone else to know.

She smirks. "If that's the case, then why were you late during our first meeting?" She asks.

Edmund scowls. "That was an accident and you know it! Stop bringing that up, will you?" Edmund points an accusing finger at her as she giggles.

"Alright, Edmund, I'll help you with your mission."

"Thank you."

"So what should I give him detention for?" Arabella props her arms on the table, resting her head in the palm of her hands. "Tardiness? Pranking someone? Teasing someone?"

"Oh, use your imagination." Edmund waves a dismissive hand at her before leaving the Slytherin table with Chester. He ignores the curious looks of James and Sirius, who he sees lean toward each other to whisper, every now and then glancing in Edmund's direction.

"Ed, I don't know about this plan," Chester says as they sit down a bit away from James and the others. They're far enough away from them so James and the others can't eavesdrop on their conversation, but close enough so Edmund and Chester can see what's going on.

"Don't back out on me now," Edmund responds with a small smile.

"I'm not backing out. I'm just sayin', this plan of yours can backfire on us in so many ways." Chester gives Edmund a pointed look, and Edmund sighs.

"I know. Let's hope it doesn't, yeah?"

Edmund turns to the others as he catches a sudden movement out of his eye, and he sees James leaving the Great Hall with Lily. He watches as Arabella stands up and follows them out. Chester and Edmund exchange a look before Chester stands up himself, and heads out of the Great Hall.

Outside of the Great Hall, there is a small commotion involving James and conveniently, Snape. They appear to be in a heated argument, with Lily trying to keep the peace, but to no avail. James suddenly pulls his wand on Severus, but before he can cast a curse on Severus, Arabella steps in.

"Threatening a fellow student in the corridors, Potter? Detention for you I think," Arabella says, stepping in front of James, blocking his view of Severus.

"Are you kidding me?" James scowls, looking over her shoulder at Severus, who is smirking at James.

"No, I'm afraid not. Looks like you and Evans aren't going to Hogsmeade today, after all." Arabella glances at Lily for a moment before looking back at James. "Come with me, please. We'll go arrange your detention with Professor McGonagall now." Without waiting for a reply from James, she grabs, his arm, pulling him away from Lily as she drags him to McGonagall's office. She looks over her shoulder at Chester, sending him a discrete wink.

Chester laughs quietly as Lily flips her hair at Severus. She huffs as she walks away from him, ignoring his pleading calls. Chester briefly wonders what that's all about, as Lily and Severus are close friends, before shrugging. He heads back to the Great Hall to inform Edmund of their plan being a success, only to find Edmund in a heated argument with Sirius.

"-Talking to a Slytherin like you're best friends?" Sirius snaps at Edmund as Chester rejoins Edmund at the Gryffindor table. "Are the rumors true, Edmund? Are you dating the snake?" For a moment, Edmund swears that he sees a flicker of jealousy in Sirius' eyes as he says this, but it's gone before Edmund can be sure, or even comment on it.

"Of course not!" Edmund snaps. "And it wouldn't be any of your business if I were, at any rate!"

"What do you mean, not my business? We're friends, aren't we? Your business is my business," Sirius says, crossing his arms.

"Yes, we're friends, but I don't have to tell you everything that goes on in my personal life, you know," Edmund snaps. "I'm under no obligation to tell you anything."

A look of hurt flashes in Sirius's eyes at Edmund's words, but it quickly changes back to anger. "You know what. Fine. Fine! Date the snake, see if I care."

"I'm not dating Arabella!" Edmund grabs at his hair in pure frustration. "How many times do I have to say it to get it through your thick skull? I don't even like her like that! I like-"

Sirius lowers his arms as Edmund stops himself and blushes furiously as he looks away, avoiding Sirius' eyes. Chester's eyes twinkle in amusement as he glances at his best friend, wondering how he's going to get himself out of this one.

"Yes?" Sirius prompts, obviously very curious as to what Edmund was going to say. "Don't stop there, Ed, what were you about to say?"

"I...I…" Edmund glances at Chester for a moment, but scowls as Chester simply smirks at him, silently telling him that he's on his own for this one. Edmund stutters for a moment, before shaking his head at Sirius. "Just forget it. It's not important, alright? Just drop it."

"Fine. Just tell me why you're avoiding us, and I'll drop it." Sirius crosses his arms, staring at Edmund pointedly.

"I'm not avoiding anyone, Sirius. I told you. I've got more responsibility this year. I'm Head Boy, I'm studying for my N.E.W.T.s. I don't have time for-"

"Liar!" Sirius slams his hands down on the table, startling both Edmund and Chester, along with everyone that's listening in. "I know there's something going on. You're not telling us something. What is it? What was the v- what did you… what…" Sirius stops himself from asking what he really wants to as he glances around the Great Hall at everyone that had stopped their own conversation to listen in on theirs. Sirius knows very well that Edmund doesn't want anyone to know about his ability to see into the future.

"Don't worry about it," Edmund murmurs, knowing what Sirius is trying to ask. "It's nothing you need to worry about. Trust me, Padfoot."

Sirius stares at Edmund for a moment with his mouth agape, trying to figure out how to respond. After awhile, he sighs. "Fine. I'll let it go… for now. But don't think this means you're off the hook for avoiding us. I mean, you don't even know our latest project!"

"What latest project?" Chester and Edmund ask in unison. Sirius' eyes twinkle mischievously as everyone turns back to their own conversations.

"Oh, nothing," Sirius answers, but Edmund and Chester can clearly tell that he's lying, by the way he smirks at them. "By the way, full moon's tomorrow. You guys are going to be there, right?" Sirius whispers this last part to them, and they both nod.

"Of course we are, Padfoot. We wouldn't miss it for the world," Edmund says.


	7. Chapter 5

As Chester and Edmund sit in their next lesson, History of Magic, Chester glances over at Edmund in concern. Edmund had yet to say anything since his argument with Sirius in the Great Hall, and it's painfully obvious that the stress of the situation was beginning to take its toll on him. There are dark circles under Edmund's eyes. It's obvious that Edmund misses James, but no matter what Chester says to get Edmund to talk to his brother, Edmund refuses. Chester knows that if Edmund would just _talk_ to James about the vision, he'd feel better, but Edmund is too bloody stubborn to listen to reason. Chester has half a mind to take matters into his own hands and talk to James himself, but doing so would be a breach of trust, and he didn't want to betray his best friend. That, and he has been avoiding talking to James himself since an incident involving Esme and James. But it was mostly because he doesn't want to do something that Edmund would consider a betrayal.

James isn't doing much better than Edmund. It was a rare sight to see James performing badly at quidditch, but since Edmund started avoiding his brother, James misses each quaffle thrown his way and misses every shot that he attempts to score. Lara Cooper, a sixth-year and also the Gryffindor team's captain, has taken to threatening James, saying that if James didn't straighten himself out, she would bench James for their next game and put in the Chaser reserve, a fourth-year that goes by the name of Andrew Nelson. James was less than happy with that threat, taking to sulking in the common room and snapping at everyone who dared try to talk to him, even his friends.

Poor Esme has been avoiding the common room for this reason, for the one time she attempted to talk to James to simply ask to borrow his bottle of ink since hers had run out, he yelled at her and even made her cry. Chester has been avoiding talking to James himself since this incident since he has become strangely protective of the girl he just met. Chester has been reassuring Esme that it wasn't her fault, that James has just been in a bad mood as of late since the Potter brothers weren't on speaking terms at the moment. However, the incident has made Esme even more disinclined about becoming friends with the Marauders than she already was, putting a damper on his plan to get Esme and Remus together.

To say that Chester is seething would be an understatement.

Chester, in turn, told James off in the common room using a colorful choice of profanity and saying that he wasn't going to talk to James again until he apologizes to Esme for being such a git, putting James in an even worse mood, if possible.

"I swear to Godric, if your brother doesn't get out of this mood he's in, I'm going to bloody kill him in the most excruciatingly painful way in the history of the most excruciatingly painful deaths," Chester says to Edmund as they leave the History of Magic classroom.

Edmund peers over at Chester with a raised eyebrow. "Not mad at him, are you?"

"No not at all," Chester says, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Why, what'd he do?"

"He's tampering with my mission, that's what he did!" Chester flails his arms angrily, a seemingly permanent scowl etched on his face.

"What mission?" Edmund tilts his head to the side curiously. "The one where we save his life? How can he possibly be tampering with that?"

Chester stares blankly at Edmund for a moment before smacking himself on the foreheaded. "Oh, that's right, I didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?" Edmund blinks.

Chester grins. "I'm trying to set Remus up with a girlfriend."

"Oh. Well, how is James tampering with your mission?" Edmund asks.

Chester sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Because the girl I'm trying to set Remus up with is Esme Scott. James scared the poor girl half to death the other day when he yelled at her for asking to borrow his bottle of ink. Now she refuses to come within twenty feet of them."

"Esme Scott?" Edmund blinks.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Oh, nothing. I just think it's great you're trying to help out Remus, that's all. That's really thoughtful of you. I wish I had thought of it," Edmund says. Something in Edmund's tone tells Chester that there's something Edmund wasn't sharing, though.

Chester narrows his eyes at Edmund. "What do you know?"

"Nothing." Edmund shakes his head.

"Edmund. How long have we been friends?" Chester asks.

"Seven years," Edmund answers automatically. "Why?"

"Seven years. Seven _long_ years of sharing a dorm with each other, sharing classes together, studying together, having meals together. Sharing secrets with each other." Chester crosses his arms and drums his fingers against his arm.

"Is there a point to this?" Edmund says.

"I don't know why you're bothering trying to lie to me when you know I can see right through it." Chester deadpans.

"You don't know this girl very well, do you?" Edmund asks after a moment of silence.

"Well, I mean, I just met her, so I'm still trying to get to know her," Chester answers, not understanding where Edmund was going with this statement.

"Well, you know how there are blood purist families who don't approve of anyone who isn't a pureblood?" Edmund asks.

Chester rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I know. Believe me, I know. What of it? Don't tell me that her family's part of that list."

"Not exactly," Edmund says, shaking his head.

Chester scowls. "Well, then what?"

Edmund studies his best friend for a moment. "You mean you really don't know? Chester, don't you pay attention to the papers?"

"Edmund Henry Potter, if you don't tell me what you're bloody on about, I'm going to kill _you_ instead."

Edmund grins sheepishly. "I don't think I'm the right person to tell you. Read the papers or ask her about it. Though chances are, she won't want to talk about it. I mean, I wouldn't, if it happened to my family."

"...Something happened to her family?" Chester asks.

"Well, her mom, but I'm not saying anything more. I just think that it's understandable why she's so shy. She doesn't want to draw attention to herself. But from when I met her, she seems really sweet. I don't know how someone can-" Edmund trails off, not wanting to say anything more about the matter. "Anyway, I'll talk to James, alright? If it'll make you happy, I'll get him to apologize to her. I don't know what I'll say to him, but I'll talk to him."

"Thank you."

~.~

Later that night, the five boys meet up like they always do to wait for Remus, taking care that they're not seen by Madame Pomfrey, who is going to be accompanying Remus to the Shreiking Shack, along with any other professor that may be strolling the corridors during the late hours. Edmund has an excuse ready for being out of bed at such a late hour. As Head Boy, it is his duty to make sure that there are no students out of bed after curfew. The others aren't as lucky.

It is an awkward silence as they wait for Remus. James opens his mouth several times to confront his brother, but he ends up thinking better of it and remains silent.

Edmund shifts his gaze awkardly, wanting to say something, _anything_, to his brother, but he can't come up with anything to say.

Chester keeps shooting daggers at James, clearly still bitter about James making Esme cry, and it is painfully clear that James has yet to apologize to her, judging by the way he didn't look the least bit remorseful for making the innocent girl cry.

Sirius and Peter exchange awkward looks, each of them wondering what to say to make the awkward silence go away.

After awhile, Sirius clears his throat awkwardly. "So, um… uh… James asked Lily to Hogsmeade and she said yes." He glances at Edmund, since he wasn't around when James asked Lily.

"I know," Edmund simply says, not looking up at Sirius. Sirius' face falls slightly, but he presses on.

"Oh? Did, um, Chester tell you?" Sirius asks.

"Not exactly." Edmund shoves his hands in the pocket of his jacket, not willing to say more. Edmund shoots Chester a slight glare, before averting his gaze again. The short responses from Edmund makes Sirius fall silent once more, and he shoots Peter a look that clearly says, _Well, I tried, now it's your turn._

"Uh… did you know that James got detention and ended up not going to Hogsmeade with Lily?" Peter squeaks, and Edmund sighs.

"Yes."

"Of course he did, Pete, why ask something like that when you already know the answer to the question?" James finally interjects, bitterness evident in his voice.

"I was just trying to get a conversation started, that's all," Peter squeaks, ducking behind Sirius at James' harsh glare.

"Don't snap at Peter, James, he did nothing wrong." Edmund crosses his arms as he glares at his brother.

"No, you're right, I should be snapping at you!" James snaps, turning to his brother.

"Great. Look what you started, Pete," Sirius says to Peter, who gulps.

"What are you on about?" Edmund demands, ignoring Sirius.

"What do you mean, what am I on about? You know perfectly well what I'm on about!" James flails his arms. "You asked Lily to Hogsmeade yesterday, then Blakely gave me detention shortly after, preventing me and Lily from going to Hogsmeade. Seems like a funny coincidence, wouldn't you agree?"

Edmund stares at his brother with a dumbfounded expression, at a loss for words. Edmund splutters for a moment, unsure of how to respond.

"Lily has friends you know! You should have known better than to think word of you asking her on a date wouldn't get back to me!" James huffs, crossing his arms.

"James, I can explain-" Edmund starts.

"Whatever. I don't care anymore."

"W-what do you mean, you don't care?" Edmund's eyes go wide.

"Exactly what I said. I'm sure you had a good reason to attempt to destroy my happiness."

"I wasn't trying to-" Edmudn starts.

"Whatever." James repeats, turning away from his brother.

"Really, James, I wasn't! I don't even like Lily like that!" Edmund exclaims, flailing his arms.

James huffs, turning back to his brother with a harsh glare. "Then why bother asking her to Hogsmeade?!"

"I thought you didn't care?" Edmund demands.

"I lied! Of course I care, you git! Why would you do that to me? You know how I feel about her! Is that why you won't talk about who you like? Is it Lily?" James asks.

"No! James, that's… that's ridiculous! Why would that thought even cross your mind?" Edmund asks. "James, listen to me, I only wanted to talk to Lily, that's all! It was the only way I could think of to get her alone!"

"Why would you want to get her alone? And why attempt to flirt with her while doing so? How stupid do you think I am? Huh?" James glares at his brother.

"I never said you were stupid, James. Don't go putting words in my mouth," Edmund snaps.

James huffs, crossing his arms. "You think I don't know whatever this is about has to do with the vision you had last week? You think I don't know that's why you're avoiding me? Or am I wrong? Is it because you really _do _like Lily?"

"Don't be thick, James! I don't like Lily! Get that through your skull!" Edmund pulls his hair in frustration.

"Guys, as, uh, entertaining as this little brotherly feud of yours is, it's going to have to wait." Sirius interjects, indicating Madame Pomfrey walking toward the Whomping Willow with Remus. Edmund shoots one last glare in his brother's direction before shifting into his eagle form, soaring into the night sky. Edmund soars over to the Shrieking Shack, perching himself on the roof of the shack, waiting for the others.

He doesn't have to wait long.

Seconds later, a massive black dog is seen running out of the shack, followed shortly by a stag, a fox, and a werewolf. One can also assume that a rat is somewhere close by, as well. Edmund swoops down to where they are, following closely above the werewolf.

Things are fine at first. That is, until Remus catches a scent of a couple students nearby that picked tonight of all nights to break curfew.

Sirius lets out a dangerously low growl, warning the werewolf to stay back, while James uses his antlers to try to force Remus back into the Shrieking Shack. Edmund attempts to help James, but there's only so much an eagle can do. He snaps his beak at Remus threateningly, while Chester barks, trying to get Remus' attention.

Losing control, Remus takes a swipe at Edmund, who narrowly dodges the attack. Remus continues to attack him, and eventually, he succeeds, digging his claw into Edmund's left wing. Edmund lets out a painful call as he falls to the ground. James freezes, turning to where his brother fell. As a stag, it is impossible to see the look of sheer panic in James' eyes at the thought of his brother being hurt. James watches helplessly as Edmund struggles to get to his feet. Sirius, who is closer to Edmund, abandons his mission to get Remus back to the Shrieking Shack to help the fallen eagle. Sirius nudges the bird with his nose, attempting to get him on his back. Remus moves to attack Edmund again, but Sirius stands in front of the bird in a protective stance, growling threatingly at Remus.

Eventually, James manages to get Remus back the Shrieking Shack, while Sirius and Chester remain outside to help Edmund. Realizing that he's out of danger from being attacked again, Edmund shifts back into his human form, clutching his arm in pure agony. Sirius and Chester follow suit, each of them wearing expressions of panic.

"Ed!" Sirius exlaims as he rushes over to help Edmund to his feet.

"I'm okay." Edmund gives them a weak smile.

Chester crosses his arms. "No, you're not. Now's not the time to act tough, mate. You need to get to the hospital wing. Immediately."

"Really, guys, I'm fine." Edmund attempts to prove his point by shaking off the injury, but it only results in him sceaming in pain. "...Okay, you may be right."

Chester gives Edmund a look. "I'm always right." Chester turns to Sirius. "I'll take him. You stay and help James."

"Why don't I take him?" Sirius argues.

"How exactly do you expect me to restrain a bloody werewolf in my fox form? Messing around with him is one thing, but restraining him is what you and James are for," Chester says.

Sirius darts his eyes to the Shrieking Shack, then looks back at Edmund. "I think James has it under control. Besides, it's almost day break."

"Ugh. Fine. Whatever. I'm done trying to argue with you." Chester moves to help Edmund by putting Edmund's good arm around his shoulder.

"My legs work just fine, thank you." Edmund snaps, heading to the hospital wing.

~.~

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, Remus. I'm fine. See? All better." Edmund flexes his arm, showing that it doesn't hurt anymore.

"But I hurt you! I could've killed you!" Remus wails, burying his head in his arms in guilt.

"But you didn't. I'm fine, Rem."

James worriedly glances at his brother. "Are you really? You… it doesn't hurt?"

"No, James, I'm fine." Edmund smiles at his brother and pulls up his left sleeve. "See? It didn't even scar." James lets out a sigh of relief.

Remus frowns. "But… I don't understand. How is that possible? A werewolf's scratches are supposed to be uncureable."

Edmund shrugs. "I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the fact that I was in my Animagus form when you attacked me? Maybe that makes a difference. Since, you know, I wasn't human at the time."

"It's a possible explanation." Chester shrugs, glancing at Remus. "Maybe it doesn't work the same as it would for humans, animals being attacked by a werewolf. Maybe it's different for animals."

Remus grins, happy that he didn't cause any permanent damage to his friend. "It works for me! I'm glad I didn't cause any permanent damage. Again, I'm sorry, Edmund."

"I know. And speaking of apologies…" Edmund glances over at James, who gives his brother a small smile.

"I know."

"Really, James, I am. I don't want you to get the wrong idea, Brother," Edmund says.

James sighs. "You just wanted to talk to her. I believe you. I overreacted, I know I did. It's just… I was so upset with you avoiding me, and being threatened to be taken out of the game this weekend because my quidditch performance has been sucking lately, I just… I was in a bad mood already, I couldn't help but overreact. I know you wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt me."

Edmund stops himself from looking over at Chester, knowing that it'll look suspicious if he does. He sighs. "I was avoiding you because I didn't want to talk about the vision. I knew you'd want to."

"...Was it that bad?" James asks. Edmund doesn't respond. "Does someone die?" Again, no response from Edmund. "...Who?"

Edmund runs a hand through his hair. "See, this is why I was avoiding you."

"But-"

"It doesn't matter, alright? It's not happening," Edmund says firmly.

"Well, don't you think I should at least know who-"

Edmund cuts his brother off. "James. I'm telling you. It doesn't matter. I won't let it. I refuse to let the vision come true."

"...It's me, isn't it?"

Edmund stares at his brother for a long time, the silence being enough for James to confirm his suspicion. James nervously runs a hand through his hair, wanting to ask more about the vision, but he knows that pushing his brother for more information will only result in him avoiding him again.

"You don't have to worry about it, Jamie. We're going to stop the vision from happening, me and Chester, by any means necessary. I swear, it's not happening, or my name isn't Edmund Henry Potter."


	8. Chapter 6

After the eventful full moon, things between the Potters went back to normal. There seems to be an unspoken agreement between the brothers to never bring up the argument or the vision again. James accepts Edmund's claim to only wanting to talk to Lily. Truth be told, Edmund and Chester should've planned it better than just asking Lily to Hogsmeade. Edmund only has himself to blame for James finding out and thinking the worst.

Chester still has yet to talk to James, still ignoring him, for James has yet to apologize for his behavior towards Esme. James looks helplessly toward his brother, his pride getting in the way of doing the task that Chester wants him to do.

"Do I really have to?" James asks, sighing heavily. They are currently in the Gryffindor Common Room, sitting in front of the roaring fire. The common room was bustling with chatter as their fellow Gryffindors talked among themselves around them, not paying any mind to the Marauders.

Edmund shrugs. "You hurt her feelings, James. The least you can do is apologize to the girl."

"But why?" James whines. "We don't even know her!"

Chester's glare toward James intensifies but still says nothing. James shrinks back into the couch, not used to Chester looking at him in such a way.

Edmund looks pointedly at James. "But Chester does, James. That should be more than enough for you. And I think it goes without saying that Chester can and will drag this out until you agree to his terms."

Sirius sniggers from his spot next to Edmund. "Yeah, you should know better than anyone that Red can hold a grudge, Prongs."

Chester still hasn't forgiven James for getting them caught the previous year when they were trying to sneak down to the kitchen after curfew for a late night snack. McGonagall had given them detention for a week, preventing them from playing in the quidditch game that weekend. The captain at the time was forced to forfeit to the Slytherins, for they only had one reserve. It also cost them the House Cup.

James groans. "I said I was sorry about that! Will you ever let that go?" James asks Chester. Chester gives him a look that clearly says, _No. No, I won't. Because you're an idiot._ James sighs as Edmund and Sirius laugh. "If I apologize to the girl, you'll talk to me again?"

"That's the deal, James," Edmund says for Chester, as Chester is clearly not going to talk to James until he fulfills his end of the bargain. Chester leans over to whisper something in Edmund's ear, and Edmund grimaces. "That's not necessary, Red."

"What did he say?" Remus asks.

Edmund shakes his head. "He's just threatening James. He says that he's going to find a way to make your life miserable until you do it."

"Oh, come on!" James exclaims, flailing his arms. "You can't possibly expect me to-" He stops at the look Chester is giving him. "Alright, alright! No need to resort to threats! I'll do it, I'll do it!" Chester gives James a look that clearly says, _Well, get to it, then. _James lets out an annoyed huff before standing up and walking over to where Esme is studying.

Startled by the sudden interruption, Esme jumps, accidentally spilling her ink bottle all over her papers. James curses under his breath before pulling out his wand to help clean up the mess. He mutters the Scourging Charm's incantation as Esme simply stares at him with wide eyes, no doubt wondering what James could possibly want with her. Her eyes dart over to Chester, who is watching the scene unfold from his spot next to Edmund. Chester smiles reassuringly at Esme, silently telling her to not worry. Esme slowly relaxes in her seat before turning her attention back to James as he starts to talk.

"Erm… I was told by certain people that I was a bit of an arse to you the other day…" James starts. Esme gives him a look that clearly says, _A bit?_ James grimaces before continuing. "I… erm… wanted to come over here to apologize for my behavior. It wasn't necessary, and you didn't deserve that. I was in a bad mood, and when I'm in a bad mood, I tend to lash out at people. I'm sorry. Rest assured, it won't happen again. If it does, Chester will indubitably put me ten feet under." James offers her a smile and his hand to shake.

Esme involuntarily giggles at James' attempt to lighten the mood with a joke, and she takes his hand. "From what I've come to learn about Chester, that does sound like him."

James grins. "He can hold a grudge, that one. Believe me. I should know."

"Well, thank you for your apology, James. And apology accepted. So you can tell Chester to stop sending you death glares." She giggles.

"Okay. Well, see you." James starts to head back to his friends, but he pauses, a frown etched on his face. He turns back to Esme before he realizes what he's doing. "You know what. It must be pretty lonely sitting over here by yourself."

Esme blinks, not expecting this observation from the younger Potter. "A bit, yeah, but-"

"Come on, you can sit with us." Not waiting for a response from Esme, he grabs her arm gently and proceeds to lead her to the couch.

Esme protests, but James all but ignores her as he invites her to sit on the couch next to Edmund and Sirius. Sirius, albeit rather reluctantly, moves from his spot next to Edmund to make room for the new arrival, and Esme hesitantly sits down.

"I hope you're satisfied, Red," James says as he reclaims his spot on the floor in front of his brother. Esme's eyebrows furrow in confusion at the nickname but doesn't comment.

"Very. Thank you." Chester grins wickedly, and James shakes his head in disbelief, muttering something incoherently under his breath. Esme awkwardly pulls on the sleeve of her shirt, not used to being the center of attention, as six pairs of eyes fall on her.

"Umm… hi." She awkwardly gives them a small wave.

Chester glances at his friends. "Guys, this is Esme."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Esme." Remus smiles kindly at her, and Esme blushes at being addressed in such a way. She looks down at the floor, muttering something that sounds like, _You, too_.

Sirius studies Esme curiously as if he were trying to put a finger on where he has heard her name before. "Esme? As in, Esme Scott?"

"Y-yes, " Esme says.

"As in, the girl whose family is in the papers?" Sirius asks.

Esme gulps. "Y-yes."

"You've been the talk of the party at my house." Sirius attempts to joke, but Esme blushes even more and averts her gaze. "My mum won't stop raving about it."

Chester furrows his eyebrows in confusion as Edmund glares at Sirius, sensing that Esme is uncomfortable with the current topic.

"But we don't have to talk about that. _Right, Sirius_?" Edmund shoots Sirius a pointed look.

Sirius smiles sheepishly. "Right, of course. Sorry."

"Th-thanks for that." Esme murmurs to Edmund, who grins.

"Don't mention it."

~.~

With Esme being officially introduced to the Marauders, Chester is in much happier spirits. With his mission back on track, Chester happily engages in the conversation, being sure to include Esme. Once Sirius had stopped dropping hints about her past, Esme began to slowly relax around the boys, easing into what Chester could only assume is a ghost of her former self.

Chester still doesn't know what Sirius and Edmund were talking about, and it bothers him more and more each passing moment. What could have possibly happened to make her so shy, especially if she wasn't always like that? Chester didn't know how she acted before, so he couldn't say that for sure, though.

Edmund had hinted at an attack on her family, indicating that she is obviously dealing with some kind of trauma. Chester is curious about the details behind the attack, as Edmund had also hinted at something happening to Esme's mother.

Whatever it is, Sirius had mentioned that his mum was happy about it, so what could that possibly mean? The more Chester thinks about it, the more concerned he grows, for he knows that nothing good comes out of Walburga Black being happy because of an attack on a family. Or anyone being happy, for that matter. He personally doesn't know Walburga, per Sirius' wishes, or rather demands, of him not going over to Sirius' house during breaks, but he's heard enough horror stories from Sirius to know bits about her personality. Chester knows that Sirius has been known to stretch the truth a bit, but he has a nagging feeling that he wasn't lying about his mother.

Chester makes a mental note to read up on Esme's story later. In the meantime, Chester tries hard to make Esme feel welcome in his circle of friends.

~.~

Edmund and Chester still try to work out a plan to keep Lily and James from getting together, but it seems as if their mission was doomed to be a failure from the start. Lily grows to like James more and more with each passing day, and Edmund couldn't bring himself to keep them apart even if it is their only plan to save James and Lily. He and Chester will just have to come up with another plan to save them.

As Edmund sits in History of Magic next to Chester, he taps the tip of his quill against his notebook in aggravation. It is mostly out of boredom, for History of Magic is Edmund's least favorite class. The class seems to drag on for him. The way he sees it, it is an unnecessary subject, considering they are more than likely never going to be asked any questions about the founders of Hogwarts or anything of the sort again once they leave Hogwarts. It didn't even concern his choice of profession. When will he ever need to know about the Goblin Rebellion of 1612 in order to heal someone? The short answer was, never, that's when. How he let Chester convince him to take History of Magic in their final year when he didn't need to was beyond him. Yet, here he is, sitting in utter boredom in his least favorite class.

As Professor Binns drags on about some war in some year, Edmund didn't know which nor did he really care, Edmund's mind wanders to his vision. He ponders what Peter has to do with anything, as the vision didn't show anything but Peter's face. Edmund can't help but wonder if it is because of Peter that his brother and future sister-in-law are targeted. He can't come up with a probable scenario in this case, though. It is bothersome to Edmund, to say the least.

Edmund suddenly gasps, his body going rigid as he stares blankly ahead of him. Edmund has no choice but to watch the vision play out no matter how much he wants to put a stop to it.

_"Lily, he's here. Take Harry and go. I'll fight him off. Take Harry to Red's, he'll take care of you." Little does James know, he left his wand upstairs, while he rushes downstairs to fend off the attacker. The attacker, who still appears in Edmund's vision as a dark figure, simply laughs, casting the killing curse effortlessly. _

_The dark figure makes his way upstairs, where Lily is holding a baby in front of the crib. She puts the baby in the crib, turning to face the dark figure and threw her arms wide, shielding the baby._

_"Not Harry. Please, not Harry."_

_"Stand aside, you silly girl, stand aside now."_

_"Not Harry. Please, not Harry. Take me. Kill me instead."_

_"This is my last warning-"_

_"Please. Have mercy... Not Harry. Not Harry! Please. I'll do anything. Please."_

_"Stand aside, girl, stand aside!"_

_The piercing green light fills the air once more, and Lily Potter lay dead, just like her husband. _

_The dark figure moves to the crib and casts the curse once more, but it somehow rebounds, and the dark figure disappears, leaving the baby unharmed except for a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead._

_Dumbledore leaves the baby on a doorstep, with a letter presumably to explain the situation, whispering "Good luck" as he leaves._

_Sirius is seen with Peter, who is crying out "Lily and James, Sirius, how could you?" Without warning, a curse is cast, but it's unclear who casts it, and Peter is gone, and 13 muggles are dead. Sirius is grabbed by Aurors and transported to Azkaban._

Edmund gasps again as he snaps back to the classroom, his eyes wide as they dart around the room. Chester can clearly see the sheer panic in Edmund's eyes, and he didn't like the look one bit. Sweat pours from Edmund's body as he breathes heavily, recalling every detail of his vision.

"Mate?" Chester ventures to say, reaching out to place a comforting hand on Edmund's shoulder. The sudden action does more harm than good, however, as Edmund jumps back, causing him to fall out of his seat. Chester stands up, ready to help his friend as he ignores the curious looks of their classmates. Professor Binns, however, either doesn't notice the commotion in the back of the classroom or he simply doesn't care, for he continues on with the lesson as if one of his students wasn't having a panic attack in the back of the classroom.

"Ermmm… Professor?" Chester calls to the ghost, and Professor Binns stops talking, turning to the source of the interruption.

"Yes, yes, what is it, Mr. Hollingsworth?" Professor Binns demands.

"Ermm… Edmund isn't feeling well, I think I should take him to the hospital wing." Chester doesn't bother correcting Professor Binns on his name, knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"Yes, yes, very well, very well. Go on, then." Professor Binns dismisses them, and Chester immediately pulls Edmund to his feet, leading him out of the classroom.

Instead of taking Edmund to the hospital wing as he said he was, Chester leads Edmund to the courtyard, gently pushing Edmund to sit down on one of the benches. Edmund doesn't say anything, for his mind is spinning with the newly presented information.

"Ed, come on, mate, talk to me. I can't help if you don't talk to me," Chester says, concern laced in his voice. Chester has seen his fair share of panic attacks from Edmund because of his visions, but none were to this extent. Chester can only assume that it is due to them being about the death of his brother. That fact alone was enough to send anyone into a frenzy.

Edmund shakes his head, trying to force himself to calm down, but that seems to make matters worse, for his hyperventilating becomes worse. Chester immediately starts to panic as Edmund's breathing becomes more irregular than it already was. Edmund places a hand over his heart as if it is hard for him to breathe. The commotion in the courtyard alerts Arabella, who is seemingly patrolling the corridors to make sure everyone is in their classes.

"What's happened?" She rushes over to them upon seeing Edmund in such a state.

"His latest vision… He had one in class, and… and… I don't know what to do because it's never been this bad before!" Chester panics as he flails his arms, pacing in front of Edmund.

Arabella turns to Chester, pointing a finger at him. "Okay. One, you need to calm down. You panicking too isn't doing him any favors."

Chester immediately stops his pacing, though the worry and panic is still evident on his face.

Arabella kneels down in front of Edmund, putting her hands on his knees. "Edmund. I need you to focus on breathing with me. Can you do that?"

Edmund nods shakily, and Arabella starts her breathing exercises. In, out. In, out. Arabella repeats this exercise until Edmund's breathing becomes regular again, much to Chester's relief.

"T-thanks." Edmund peers down at Arabella somewhat sheepishly.

Arabella stands up, smiling softly at him. "It's nothing." She waves a dismissive hand. "I'm just glad you're alright now."

"Well, as alright as I'm going to be." Edmund sighs, running a hand through his hair. "These visions are going to be the death of me, I'm telling you."

"Well, if I can take the burden from you, I would," Arabella says. "But unfortunately it doesn't work that way."

"No, it doesn't." Edmund agrees.

Arabella glances over at Chester. "How did you bring him out of his panic attacks before?"

"Well, last time I…" Chester thinks about when Edmund first had his vision about James and Lily's attack but stops, not wanting to admit that he is an unregistered Animagus, especially to the Head Girl. "...I… I just didn't think that the same trick would work twice."

Arabella raises an eyebrow at Chester's reluctance to say what he did but doesn't comment on it. "Well, for future reference, you can try distracting him, too. Get him to think about something else."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks," Chester says.

"Actually…" Arabella starts thoughtfully, and a cheeky smirk slowly starts to form on her face. "What you _could___do, should there be a next time, is get Black to kiss him. I'm sure _that_'ll snap Edmund right out of his panic attack." Edmund blushes deeply at her suggestion while Chester roars with laughter.

"I like this girl." Chester shoots Edmund a grin, his eyes twinkling. Edmund shoots Chester a glare but says nothing as he heads back into the castle to go to his next class. Chester and Arabella follow behind him, talking animatedly behind him.

As Chester and Arabella talk, Edmund's mind wanders to his latest vision. He notes that the vision was the first time he's heard his future nephew's name.

_Harry_.

'Harry' is a variation of 'Henry', which is his own middle name. Edmund can't help but wonder if Harry is to be named after him. If so, why? Does something happen to Edmund to make James want to honor him somehow? Or… is it simply because James wants to do something to show the strength of their bond? Or maybe it isn't after Edmund at all, and Edmund is jumping to conclusions for nothing.

He also notes that it is the first time that he's had a vision about the headmaster. He frowns at the thought, his mind racing at the idea of Dumbledore leaving his nephew on a doorstep. Why does he leave Harry on a doorstep? Whose doorstep? Why doesn't he send Harry to stay with Edmund? The vision leaves him with more questions than answers, and Edmund is dying to know the answers to these questions.

Not to mention, the bit with Peter and Sirius is slowly driving Edmund insane. What does Peter mean? Does Sirius do something to betray James and Lily? Edmund frowns deeply at the thought. He doesn't want to believe that Sirius would ever do something to betray James, thus betraying him by default, but what evidence does he have to put the blame on Peter? As much as Edmund doesn't care for Peter, the vision points to Sirius being to blame for James and Lily's death. Edmund doesn't want to believe this to be true. He doesn't want to believe that the one he has feelings for is going to do something to put his brother and future sister-in-law in mortal danger, but the vision is clear. _Someone_ betrays James and Lily. Whether it is going to be Peter or Sirius is the question, and the evidence so far is pointing straight to Sirius, much to Edmund's displeasure.


	9. Chapter 7

Edmund doesn't know what he's going to do with the newly presented information from his vision. He couldn't very well confront Sirius, accusing him of being a traitor, now could he? Everyone would think Edmund is going mad.

"You know… bottling up your frustration isn't going to help with those panic attacks." Arabella reaches over to poke Edmund's nose.

Edmund scrunches his face at her action. "How bad was it this time?" Edmund turns to Chester with a sigh. It wasn't the first time Edmund had a vision in class. It also wasn't the first time he had a panic attack in class due to his visions. Edmund had blamed it on stress each time, not wanting to admit that he's a Seer to anyone who isn't in his close circle of friends and family.

Chester grimaces. "Well, you can try to blame it on stress again, but mate, the school year has just started literally two weeks ago…"

"So…"

"So, chances are, they're not going to buy it." Chester gives Edmund a look.

"They might." Edmund looks hopeful, but Chester shakes his head.

"I don't understand. Why is it so bad that everyone knows about your abilities?" Arabella asks.

"Would _you_ want everyone to know that you're not normal?" Edmund demands.

Arabella scoffs. "Being normal is overrated."

"People would think I'm some kind of freak!" Edmund flails his arms, going on as if she hadn't spoken. "Not to mention, they'll try to use me for my visions in hopes of getting glimpses into their future or to try to cheat on a test or something, no matter how many times I tell them that my visions don't work that way."

Chester glances at Arabella. "In short, he doesn't want the extra attention. People will treat him different, there's no doubt about that."

Arabella sighs. "Well, people are-" Arabella stops short, glaring in the direction of a figure walking their way.

What people are, Edmund may never know. He glances over at Arabella questioningly for a moment before following her harsh glare. "Frost? Why aren't you in class?"

Lachlan Frost is a seventh year Slytherin, and to say he and Edmund didn't get along would be a massive understatement. They were rivals in everything they did, well, minus quidditch, since Edmund didn't play quidditch, but Chester took over for him as Lachlan's rival in that department. Edmund and Lachlan are neck in neck in being at the top of their year in terms of grades. Edmund is better than him in Potions, but only just. Lachlan is just as talented in Potions, along with everything else. Like Edmund, Lachlan strives to be a Healer, but Edmund has a nagging suspicion that it was only because it is Edmund's goal.

Lachlan is about the same height as Edmund, standing only a few inches shorter than him. He has straight, golden brown hair that fell just above his jawline, and bright blue eyes. He is known for his obvious disapproval of Muggleborns, taking to take a jab at them at any given chance. He mocks them, saying that they're no better than house elves.

"I could ask you the same thing." Lachlan shoves his hands in the pocket of his jacket, staring Edmund down.

Edmund crosses his arms, his gaze never leaving Lachlan's. "I happen to be Head Boy. My business does not concern you. You, however, don't have that luxury. Either tell me what you're doing out of class or it'll be detention for you."

Lachlan scowls. "For your information, _Potter_," he spits out Edmund's last name as if it's poison, "I happen to have a free period. I'm not doing anything wrong except running into you and your filthy mudblood best friend."

Edmund has his wand out and pointed at Lachlan's throat before Lachlan has time to react. "You watch your mouth, Frost, or I swear to Merlin-"

"You'll what, Potter?" Lachlan challenges, snarling at Edmund. "You can't do a damn thing about it."

"See, that's where you're wrong, Frost. I can do loads of things about it." Edmund pulls his wand back, sliding it back up his sleeve. "Detention, for starters."

Lachlan narrows his eyes at Edmund. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, but I would. And I did, so." Edmund shrugs. "That'll be detention for you for let's say… a week."

Lachlan scowls, while Edmund smirks at him. "You've got some nerve, Potter. I guess that's why you're a bloody Gryffindor."

"I'm a Gryffindor for more reasons than that. Now come on, we'll go arrange your detentions with Professor Slughorn now." Edmund leads Lachlan to Slughorn's office, just as the classes let out. James and Sirius happen to be walking down the corridor when they see Edmund with Lachlan. They exchange very confused looks with each other before going over to Chester.

"Now there's a sight you don't see every day," Sirius says, nodding in the direction of Edmund and Lachlan. "What got into them?"

"Oh… Ed's taking Frost to see Slughorn to arrange his detention." Chester shrugs.

"Detention? What did Frost do?" James asks.

"Called me a Mudblood." Chester shrugs. "The usual."

James glowers in the direction that Edmund and Lachlan left in. "Why, that slimy little…"

"It's fine, James. Edmund took care of it. Besides, I'm used to it by now," Chester says.

"Still, I think it's high time we put that slimy git in his place, wouldn't you agree, Padfoot?"

"Prongs, you took the words right out of my mouth."

~.~

The next morning, Edmund sits alone at the Gryffindor table, eating his breakfast of eggs, hashbrowns and sausage in silence, chewing slowly as he thought over his vision once again. The vision has him worried, worried about Sirius and his role in all of this. Could it be that Sirius, the one person who James trusts above all else, not including Edmund and their parents, is going to be the one to betray them? Edmund shakes his head. He doesn't want to believe this to be true, but he's only been wrong about a vision once.

He's conflicted, debating on whether or not to talk to Sirius about it. What if Edmund is wrong? What if Sirius _isn't _the one to betray James? Edmund hopes this is the case, but that may be his love for Sirius clouding his better judgment. He has to look at all the facts that he's been presented with. One, he knows that _someone_ close to James ends up betraying them. The fact that Peter is crying out, 'James and Lily, Sirius, how could you?' in his vision is evidence that it's Sirius. Also, there's the fact that Sirius is thrown into Azkaban without a trial. For him to be thrown into such a place without so much as a trial… either someone is trying hard to cover up the fact that he's innocent, or he's extremely guilty.

Edmund frowns, glancing down the Gryffindor table where Sirius is sitting with James and the others, minus Chester, who, Edmund suspects, is still asleep in their dorm. He meets Sirius' eyes, and Sirius stops short at the disappointed and heartbroken look in Edmund's eyes. Sirius frowns deeply, no doubt wondering why Edmund is giving him such a look. The pair of them stare at each other for the longest time, until James demands Sirius' attention once more.

Arabella snaps Edmund out of his train of thought by sitting down next to him, a grin spread out on her face.

"What's so funny?" Edmund tilts his head to the side curiously as Arabella attempts to bite back her laughter.

"You do know that your brother is a bloody genius, don't you?"

"Ermm… Why?" Edmund blinks in confusion, still not understanding what Arabella finds so funny. Then it dawns on him. "Who did he prank this time? I swear to Merlin, if he gets in trouble for his pranks one more bloody time, I-"

Arabella can't help but laugh. "I think you're going to like this one, Edmund."

Edmund stares at her in confusion, and she silently holds up three fingers, putting them down as she mouths the numbers. When she gets to one, she points to the entrance of the Great Hall.

"POTTER!"

Edmund jumps at his surname being bellowed out, and his eyes dart over to where Arabella is pointing. Edmund's eyes go wide as he takes in Lachlan's appearance, trying to bite back his laughter. The rest of the Great Hall roars with laughter as they catch a glimpse of the Slytherin.

Instead of his normal brown hair, his hair is a neon rainbow. On top of that, his normal black robes have been changed to something like a Muggle woman's bathrobe, a bright pink color.

Edmund stands up quickly as he sees Lachlan grabbing James by the throat, darting over to where they are.

"Get your bloody hands off my brother _now_." Edmund snarls out dangerously as he pulls out his wand, pointing it to Lachlan's neck.

Lachlan releases his hold on James, turning to Edmund with a scowl. "Potter. Look what your imbecile of a brother did!"

"I see it. I'm not blind. I gotta say, Frost, I love the makeover." Edmund smirks as James and Sirius roar with laughter.

Lachlan's scowl deepens, his face turning red from anger. "Y-you! You get him to turn it back to normal, or… or… or else!"

"Or else what?" Edmund raises an eyebrow at Lachlan, challenging him. "What are you going to do, hmm? Continue to throw empty threats at me? Can't back them up, now, can you?"

"I… you… he… damn it, Potter, just get him to put it right!" Lachlan all but whines, stomping his foot like a child throwing a tantrum.

Edmund groans. "Fine, if it'll get you off my back. James, reverse it."

"But…"

Edmund gives his brother a look that clearly says that Edmund isn't in the mood for an argument. James sighs as he pulls out his wand, waving it effortlessly as he reverses the charm.

"There. Are you happy now, Frost? You're back to your normal ugly self." James huffs, crossing his arms. Lachlan glares at James before stomping over to the Slytherin table, glaring at his housemates and everyone else that are laughing at him.

The second Lachlan leaves, Edmund clutches his side, laughing uncontrollably. "J-James, that was… why would you do that?" Edmund asks through his laughter.

"Red said that Frost called him the "M" word. We couldn't let him get away with it." Sirius shrugs.

"But I gave him detention. Didn't Red tell you that?" Edmund blinks.

"He did," Chester says as he finally joins the group, "but since when do they listen to me?"

Edmund shakes his head fondly at James, who shoots his brother a wicked grin.

"It was my idea," Sirius chimes in, and Edmund glances over at him. "The bathrobe. It was James' idea to use the neon colors for his hair. It was a team effort."

Edmund smiles, though it doesn't fully reach his eyes like it normally does. A sign that the smile is forced. "Well, lucky for you, the professors didn't seem to notice. Though, I don't see how, because the whole Great Hall was filled with laughter."

James darts his gaze from Edmund to Sirius, sensing some sort of tension between them, but he can't figure out what the cause of the tension is. As far as James knows, they have been back to normal since the full moon, always hanging out after class. James has even considered showing Edmund their latest project, since he wasn't around when they started it. However, the way Edmund is looking at Sirius at the moment has him worried. It's like Sirius is a stranger or something.

"I think they were pretending to not notice," Sirius says with a lopsided grin.

Edmund shrugs, looking away from Sirius. "Perhaps."

Sirius' grin falters, sensing that something is upsetting Edmund. "Ed-"

Sirius is cut off by Esme, who shyly walks over to them clutching a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. "That was a brilliant prank, by the way, you guys."

"Uhm… thanks." James smiles at her, his eyes darting down to the newspaper in her hands in confusion.

"I… ermm… wondered if you've gotten a chance to read the _Daily Prophet_ yet? Apparently there's been… attacks on… on M-Muggle families… and… disappearances." She holds out the newspaper for them, and James, since he's closest to Esme, takes it from her, a frown etched on his face.

"It's got to be that "dark lord" the Slytherins are raving about. I mean, who else would be bold enough to do something like that?" Sirius asks, reading over James' shoulder.

Esme shifts her weight uncomfortably, her gaze shifting. "Right, well… um… I thought you guys might like to see that." James starts to give her back her copy of the _Daily Prophet_, but Esme shakes her head, smiling softly. "Keep it. I have two by mistake. Well, bye, guys." Esme gives them a small wave before heading out of the Great Hall.

Edmund glances at Chester with a frown on his face, for Chester has been uncharacteristically quiet almost since he joined them in the Great Hall. There is a strange look in Chester's eyes; they are burning with rage. Edmund follows his gaze to see him staring at Lachlan, and understanding falls upon Edmund.

The perpetrator was Lachlan's father, the attack on Esme's family. Edmund figures that he only did it to prove himself worthy in the eyes of this "Voldemort", the dark lord that is striving to take over the world. Like Chester, Esme was brought up by Muggles, but the difference is, Esme was adopted when she was a baby, at least, according to the _Daily Prophet._ There is no telling if she's a Pure-Blood or not, though, because there are no records of her birth parents. Nobody knows anything about them. Her adoptive parents are Muggles, though, giving Lachlan's father reason enough to attack. He's the one who cast the killing curse on Esme's mom. Luckily for Esme, an Auror was nearby for whatever reason at the time of the attack and captured Lachlan's father before he can do even more damage than he already did, and was sent to Azkaban for life for his actions. This was a good four years ago, a year after Esme started Hogwarts.

Edmund realizes that Chester must have gotten the resources to read up on the attack the previous night, for he didn't seem to know about it when Edmund gave Lachlan detention, for Chester would have definitely said something to Lachlan about it if he had. Edmund is actually amazed Chester hasn't gone over to confront Lachlan yet if he's being completely honest.

"There's nothing you can do about it, mate. Calm down," Edmund murmurs to Chester as James and Sirius continue on with their conversation, oblivious to the look Chester was shooting Lachlan. Sirius and James are to engulfed in their conversation to care about what Edmund and Chester are talking about. In fact, without saying a word to Edmund and Chester, Sirius and James walk away, still chatting about the attacks.

Chester glances up at Edmund with a frown on his face. "It's just… I don't understand. Why would someone do something like that?"

"Some people are just cruel, I guess." Edmund shrugs. "They enjoy inflicting pain on others."

Chester sighs. "I wish there was something I can do."

"You're doing it already, mate." Edmund smiles at Chester.

"What are you talking about?" Chester demands.

Edmund shakes his head. "Look, Esme's been through a lot, as you've already figured out. I'm sure all she wants is for people to treat her normally, to not think of her as that girl whose mum was murdered in cold blood. I can imagine the pity she must get, as well as the mocking. From the Slytherins, anyway, or anyone who is prejudice, really. I'm sure all she needs is a friend who doesn't judge her based on what happened to her family."

"Why would someone judge her on that?"

Edmund shrugs. "Why would someone judge someone based on their blood status? Why would someone judge someone based on what house they're in? It's a judgemental world, and we're all just pawns waiting to be judged, one way or another. So don't pity her, or feel sorry for her. What she needs is to move on. She's not going to be able to if she has these constant reminders about the incident."

"Okay, I get what you're saying. I'll help her move on." Chester gives Edmund a sad grin. "Although… I wish I could turn back time to stop Frost's father from attacking her family to begin with."

Edmund shakes his head. "Meddling with time is a nasty business, Chester. It can go disastrously wrong."

"Says the guy who's trying to change the future." Chester shoots Edmund a grin.

"That's completely different! The future isn't set in stone. It can always change," Edmund says. "But the past… you don't want to mess with the past. Besides, changing the future was _your_ idea, remember?"

"You agreed to it." Chester shrugs. "At any rate, I get what you're saying about Esme. I'll keep doing that. She won't have to worry about me pitying her or anything. Although…once I get my hands on Frost Sr., there won't be anything to hold me back from murdering him for causing Esme such pain."

~.~

Edmund and Chester make their way to Transfiguration class after breakfast. Before McGonagall starts the lesson, Chester leans over to Edmund.

"So are you going to tell me what the latest vision is?" Chester whispers.

Edmund sighs. "The same. But with a little more detail."

"Detail's good," Chester says with a grin. "Does it tell us anything important?"

"Yes. It's Sirius." Edmund looks at Chester with a frown.

Chester's grin immediately falters. "What do you mean, it's Sirius?"

"Sirius betrays Lily and James somehow. I don't know how, but…it's him."

Chester can tell that it pains Edmund to say these words, not even taking into consideration how Edmund feels about Sirius. Chester can tell it pains him to say such things because Sirius is so close to James, and for one of James' closest friends to be the one to betray him… "That's… Ed, are you sure?"

"Yes." Edmund groans, letting his head fall onto the table with a light thud. "Merlin, Chester, what are we going to do? I can't just waltz up to Sirius and accuse him of betrayal, now can I? James would be pissed! And I wouldn't have any proof except for my vision, and-"

Edmund doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence as McGonagall calls the class to order.

~.~

Once classes are over, Edmund and Chester make their way to the Gryffindor Common Room, only for Sirius to pull Edmund away from Chester once they enter it.

"We need to talk." Without waiting for a response from Edmund, Sirius drags Edmund to the dorm room he shares with James, Remus, and Peter, knowing they're all in the common room, and not likely to interrupt them.

"What's going on?" Edmund demands as soon as they reach the privacy of the dorm.

Sirius turns to Edmund. "I could ask you the same thing!"

"What are you on about?" Edmund asks.

Sirius rolls his eyes. "Oh, don't play coy! It won't work on me. I saw the way you were looking at me at breakfast. It was like I killed your cat or something."

"Okay, one, I don't even have a cat, I'm allergic, remember? And two… don't worry about it, Sirius." Edmund shakes his head.

"But I am worried about it! Why would you look at me in such a way?" Sirius asks. "Is it because of the vision?"

Edmund sighs. "Yes."

Sirius is taken aback by Edmund's honesty. He was expecting more of a fight from Edmund to open up. "W-what?"

"Yes, Sirius, it's because of the bloody vision! What else could it be?" Edmund huffs, falling back on Sirius' bed. Sirius says nothing as Edmund grabs Sirius' pillow and screams into it.

"Feel better?" Sirius asks once Edmund puts the pillow back.

"Not in the slightest." Edmund sits up on the bed, sighing.

Sirius sits down next to Edmund, trying to ignore the close vicinity they are of each other. "Want to talk about it?"

"You'll think I'm mad." Edmund sighs heavily. "...And you'll be angry with me."

"Why would I be angry with you?"

Edmund glances at Sirius with a frown. The frown softens into a small smile as he sees the genuine curiosity in Sirius' eyes. There is something else in his eyes, too. Edmund can't quite place his finger on what it is, though. "...I… I don't want to make things weird between us."

"You don't have to worry about that," Sirius says. "Just tell me. What was the vision? I won't be angry."

"Yes, you will. And so will James. So, no, Sirius, it's better that you don't know." Edmund stands up.

"What does James have to do with anything?" Sirius asks, standing up as well.

Edmund gives Sirius a look. "Everything, Sirius!" Edmund runs a hand through his hair. "Please don't push this. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Can we please just drop it?"

Sirius sighs. "Fine. But if you change your mind, you know where to find me."


	10. Chapter 8

What Edmund wants most is to be free from the visions that basically signed James' death certificate. On top of Edmund's worst fear being realized, that is, something horrific happening to James, the visions are also telling him that the love of his life is nothing but a traitor. Now _that_ he hadn't seen coming.

Edmund thought he knew Sirius well. Well enough to know that he would never betray James, but the vision is telling him otherwise. Usually, he's spot on when it comes to judging someone's character, but it appears that he was wrong about Sirius.

Edmund is at a loss as to what to do. Edmund knows that if he doesn't act soon, he's going to lose the most important person in his world.

Edmund is beginning to grow frustrated, knowing that his and Chester's efforts aren't doing anything to change the future. Perhaps his initial thought was correct, that changing the future is impossible.

Edmund shakes his head. That can't be. If that's the case, then James and Lily have no hope. And Harry, little Harry. What'll happen to his unborn nephew, if something is to happen to his parents? What would be his fate?

"Ed?"

Edmund is snapped out of his thoughts by Chester, who is snapping his fingers in front of Edmund's face to gain his attention. The three of them, Edmund, Chester, and Arabella, are currently in the library, attempting to study for their upcoming N.E.W.T.s. Needless to say, Edmund isn't getting much studying done since all he can think about is his vision.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Chester asks. He looks down at a piece of paper in front of him, something Edmund didn't notice before.

Edmund shakes his head. "Sorry, mate, I was distracted."

"I _said_, my mum wants to know if you're going to be spending some time during the summer at our house." Chester holds out the letter from his mum. "Apparently there's going to be a Soccer game around that time and she wants to know if you'd be interested in attending, so she can get tickets."

Arabella blinks. "What is Soccer?"

"Oh, it's a Muggle sport. It's sort of like Quidditch, I suppose, minus the flying, obviously, and you can't use your hands." Chester attempts to explain. "You basically kick the ball up and down the field and try to score the most goals."

"What kind of sport doesn't allow you to use your hands?" Arabella raises an eyebrow. "How are you supposed to score?"

"You kick the ball, I just said. It's really not that hard. It's actually really fun. Perhaps I can show you sometime." Chester offers. "I can get my mum to send my soccer ball."

Arabella props her arms on the table, resting her head on top of her hands, nodding at Chester's offer. "Muggles have the most interesting sports. What other sports are there?"

Edmund grins as Chester beams, all too happy to engage in a conversation about sports to anyone who's willing to listen. Chester is, as Mrs. Harrington would put it, a "sports-junkie", meaning he loves any and all sports.

"Well, there's Baseball, Basketball, Lacrosse, Rugby, Ice Hockey, Field Hockey, American Football-"

"Wait, what? Why do you call it "American" football?" Arabella cuts him off, tilting her head to the side.

Chester shrugs. "Because, some people call "Soccer" football, and… I know, it's confusing. It confused the heck out of Edmund, too, when I first tried to explain it to him."

Edmund shakes his head. "If you think _this_ is confusing, just wait until you get into a conversation with Mr. Harrington. He's just as bad, if not worse, at his sports talk."

Arabella giggles. "What's your favorite sport of all of them?"

"Lacrosse." Chester grins. "It's the best sport of all of them, in my opinion. It's sort of like Field Hockey, but… you know what, I'm just going to have to show you because you're not going to understand a word I say."

"That's probably for the best." Arabella nods in agreement.

Chester turns back to Edmund. "So? Soccer?"

"I don't know, Chester. I need to sort out this business with Sirius first." Edmund sighs, leaning forward on the table as he props his head up with his left arm. "I don't know what to do."

"Have you tried talking to James?" Arabella asks.

Chester turns to Arabella. "No, he hasn't, because he's worried that James will blow up at him if he does, which is highly likely."

"So you understand my dilemma." Edmund raises an eyebrow at Arabella. "James will think of it as the greatest insult that someone is accusing his best friend of betrayal."

"How do we even know that it's Sirius, anyway?" Arabella asks. "Are you sure you're interpreting your vision correctly?"

Edmund lowers his arm, staring at her in defiance. "The vision was clear, Arabella. There's no misinterpretation to happen."

"Walk us through the vision." Arabella stares at Edmund expectedly, crossing her arms.

Edmund sighs before complying with her request. "And then, Sirius is grabbed by Aurors and transported to Azkaban," Edmund finishes.

Arabella frowns, thinking. "That's… hmm… well, what if someone is trying to frame Sirius? What if it isn't Sirius at all? How can we be so sure that it's Sirius?"

"What about the confrontation with Peter?" Edmund demands. "What about the curse that is cast? And Peter even cries out, 'James and Lily, Sirius, how could you?'"

"That can be interpreted differently, too." Arabella leans forward. "Edmund, I don't think it's Sirius."

Edmund and Chester exchange looks before turning back to Arabella.

"You said it yourself. You get a bad feeling about Peter whenever he's around. Are you usually wrong about these things?" Arabella asks.

"Well, no, but-"

Arabella continues on. "And Sirius and James are like this." Arabella twists two of her fingers together. "I've seen it myself. There's nothing they wouldn't do for each other, wouldn't you agree with that?"

"I would, but-"

"I don't believe it's Sirius," Arabella repeats. "Call me mad, but I think Peter's trying to frame Sirius. At least, that's how I interpret the vision."

Edmund sighs in frustration. "But listen, after the thing with Frost, I had another one. It was the same, but with more detail. James and Lily use the Fidelius Charm to conceal themselves."

"You have to pick someone as your Secret Keeper, and as long as that Secret Keeper doesn't disclose your location to anyone, you're safe," Chester explains at the confused look that sweeps across Arabella's face.

Edmund nods. "Right. So, obviously, James and Lily pick Sirius as their Secret Keeper, and then Sirius discloses their location to whoever their attacker is, and-"

"But what if you're wrong?" Arabella demands.

"I don't think I am." Edmund shakes his head.

Arabella crosses her arms. "I think you are."

Edmund studies Arabella for a moment, wondering why she's so adamant about defending Sirius. What's it to her if Sirius is the traitor that ends up getting James and Lily killed?

Arabella sighs, seeing the confused look on Edmund's face. "Look, Sirius means a lot to you, right? So, why not give him the benefit of the doubt? Why not consider _all_ the possibilities? Why are you so persistent in believing the worst in him?"

"She makes an excellent point, mate," Chester says, glancing over at Edmund.

"Sirius is the one closest to James, you guys. He's the one who's most likely to be picked as the Secret Keeper-"

Arabella cuts him off. "If we're going by who's closest to James, why aren't you picked as Secret Keeper? Why not Chester? Or why not Remus, or Peter? Why assume that it's Sirius? We don't have all the facts."

"We have enough." Edmund crosses his arms over his chest, but Arabella's words keep ringing in his mind, clear as day. _I don't believe that it's Sirius._ She makes some excellent points, but what reason do they have to accuse anyone _other_ than Sirius?

Arabella shakes her head but stops as she gazes to the window of the library, frowning deeply. "When did _that_ happen?"

Edmund and Chester exchange looks before looking at her questioningly. Arabella sighs as she nods to the window. The boys follow her gaze to see Sirius and Marlene snogging. Edmund sighs, turning away from the scene as he feels his heart shatter at the sight. As if his year wasn't going badly enough.

"You okay, mate?" Chester asks, his voice full of concern.

Edmund shakes his head and grins, though it doesn't fully reach his eyes as it normally does. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? Because of that?" Edmund nods toward Sirius and Marlene. "Why would I be upset over that? It's not as if I have any claim over him. He can snog whoever he wants." With that, Edmund bids the two farewell before exiting the library, forcing himself to not look in the direction of Sirius and Marlene, knowing he would only break down if he did.

Edmund wanders the corridors aimlessly for a while before deciding to go down to the Quidditch pitch, knowing James is there practicing his flying maneuvers. Edmund has never been one to play Quidditch himself, not being one to enjoy flying, but he enjoys watching it. He especially enjoys watching James and Chester play.

James joins his brother on the ground when he realizes that Edmund was on the pitch with him.

"Hey. I thought you were studying with Blakely and Chester."

"I was. Decided to take a break." Edmund smiles, though as before, his smile doesn't fully reach his eyes, alerting James to the fact that there is something causing his brother distress.

James frowns. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying. Don't lie to me." James points an accusing finger at his brother.

Edmund shakes his head. "Really, James, it's nothing."

"...Is this about Sirius?" James asks. Judging by the way his brother looks away from him, tears forming in his eyes, James assumes he guessed correctly. "You mind telling me what the bloody hell is going on between you two? You acted like you guys are complete strangers or something yesterday."

Edmund turns back to his brother, his eyes furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't be thick, Eddie, you know _exactly _what I'm talking about. There was so much tension between you in the Great Hall yesterday, you wouldn't be able to cut it with Godric's sword." James shakes his head. "I want to know why."

Edmund shakes his head. "Really, James, it's fine. We're fine. Everything's fine."

"One thing I know about you better than anything, Brother, is when you say you're fine, you're not." James crosses his arms. "So, Brother, I'm going to ask you again. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Edmund Henry Potter, I swear to Godric, if you don't stop lying to me, I'm going to hex you!" To prove his point, James pulls out his wand, pointing it at his brother.

"Hex me and I'll put you in detention." Edmund counters, narrowing his eyes at his brother's wand. "And I'll make sure you don't get to play in any of the Quidditch matches."

James lowers his wand slightly, knowing that Edmund will do good on his threat. Edmund doesn't make empty threats, a fact that James learned all too quickly about his brother. "Just tell me what's wrong. I can't stand knowing you're upset and not knowing why." James slides his wand back up the sleeve of his cloak. "I can help."

"I had another vision." Edmund decides to tell his brother just half of what's bothering him. _I won't tell him the bit about Sirius. He wouldn't believe me, anyway_. Edmund thinks to himself.

"...Oh. Does anything change?" James asks, knowing the plan to change the future to save him that was set in motion by his brother and Chester.

"No." Edmund sighs.

James shrugs. "Well, you tried."

"That's not good enough!" Edmund exclaims.

"Tell me how it happens," James says softly.

Edmund shakes his head. "No."

"Eddie, please?" James asks.

"No! You can't ask that of me, James. I can barely handle talking about the vision to Chester." Edmund shakes his head again.

James sighs. "Please, Eddie? I want to know how it happens. Maybe I can prepare myself, do something different than your vision."

"...Alright." Edmund launches into his explanation of his vision, leaving out the bit about Sirius and Peter, tears streaming down his face the whole while.

"I'm okay with that." James shrugs.

Edmund looks at James in confusion. "What?"

"Well, not the bit about Lily dying, too, but… I die trying to protect my family, right? There's no better way to go." James shrugs.

Edmund sobs. "I don't want you to die, though, James. I can't imagine life without you by my side. I could barely handle a week!"

"I don't know what you want me to say, Eddie. Your vision says it's going to happen. You're rarely wrong."

"I've been wrong before," Edmund argues.

James shakes his head. "What, one time? That hardly counts." James studies his brother, sensing that there is something more to the vision that Edmund wasn't telling him. James may not be as observant as his brother, but he knows Edmund like the back of his hand. He can tell when his brother isn't being one hundred percent honest with him. "What aren't you telling me?" James doesn't say it demandingly, simply curiously, tilting his head to the side.

Taken aback by James' sudden question, Edmund speaks too quickly. "Nothing."

"Edmund." James stares his brother down, knowing all too well that his brother is lying to him. It is rare for James to use his brother's full name to address him, taken to addressing him by his nickname, Eddie, or "Brother". The only time James uses Edmund's full name to address him is when he means business.

Edmund sighs, running a hand through his hair. "...Okay, okay. The truth is… the truth is, I didn't tell you everything that happens in the vision."

"What did you leave out?"

"...You're not going to believe me," Edmund deadpans.

James raises an eyebrow. "Don't you think I should be the judge of that?"

Edmund is silent for a solid five minutes before deciding that James is right, that he should know the whole vision. Or at least, everything that Edmund is willing to tell him. "...Someone close to you is a traitor."

"What?" James blinks, taken aback by this sudden statement. "What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said, James. Someone close to you betrays you. Look, I won't tell you who, so don't ask, because I know you won't believe me, no matter what you say. But listen, in my vision, someone is after you. You and Lily use the Fidelius Charm to conceal yourselves from this person, but someone close to you, the person you choose as your Secret Keeper, discloses your location to the person who is after you, thus giving them the means to catch you off guard."

James quickly shakes his head, unwilling to accept that one of his closest friends is a traitor. "No. You're wrong. My friends wouldn't-"

"James, listen to me! I'm only telling you this to save your life and Lily's!" Edmund exclaims.

"You're wrong! Wh- why would you say something like that?! That doesn't make any sense! My friends aren't traitors!" James snaps.

Edmund shakes his head. "No, James, listen-"

"How do I know it's not you, huh? How do I know we don't pick you, and you disclose our location to the bad guy? Huh?" James demands, furious with his brother for accusing one of his friends of treachery.

"Why would I-"

"I think that's what it is! You're just trying to cover up for yourself! That's why you won't tell me who it is!" James snaps.

Edmund's eyes widen as he shakes his head quickly, tears forming in his eyes again. "No! James, I wouldn't. You know that!"

"Just leave me the bloody hell alone," James snarls, stomping away from his brother.

"James!" Edmund calls after his brother, but James ignores him. Edmund stares after his brother, tears streaming down his face. He didn't know how the conversation escalated so quickly. Edmund knew that James wasn't going to believe him, but to accuse him of treachery? James should know better than that. Edmund would die if it meant protecting James, didn't James know that? In all their years, didn't Edmund make that perfectly clear to James? All the times he stood up to the likes of Lachlan Frost for James, all the times he took the blame for something James did at home to keep James from being punished. Why would the thought of him being the traitor even cross his brother's mind?

~.~

James stomps his way up to the Gryffindor Common Room, still furious with his brother for accusing his friends of treachery. James knows his friends, they wouldn't do anything to betray him. James is so furious that he doesn't notice Esme heading to the common room at the same time, and he accidentally collides with her.

"Umph." James falls to the floor, as does Esme.

Esme shakes her head, a bit dazed because of her fall. James is first to stand up, and he moves to help her to her feet.

"I'm sorry. That was my fault. You're not hurt, are you?" James asks as he pulls her to her feet.

Esme shakes her head. "No, I'm fine. What about you?"

"You're asking if I'm okay?" James blinks.

"Yeah. You fell, too, didn't you?" Esme tilts her head to the side. "Are you hurt?"

James shakes his head. "I'm fine."

"That's good! Let's go into the common room together!" Esme grabs James by the hand and leads him to the common room.

James is caught off guard by her sudden boldness, and if Esme is being honest with herself, so is she. But something about James and the Marauders made Esme feel safe, made her feel welcomed. They didn't pester her about her past like others did, a fact that Esme most appreciated. She didn't like having to answer questions about her mother's murder to everyone. And most of them didn't even care, saying things like, _'Well, she was only a Muggle. Muggles don't matter.'_ She mattered to Esme, didn't they care about that?

It is easy for Esme to fall back into her old self around the Marauders. She wasn't always a shy little girl. People made her that way, because of the way they pestered her about her past and the insults about being 'Muggle-born'. The truth is, she didn't know anything about her birth parents, so she didn't know why they are calling her a Muggle-born. For all she knew, her birth parents could very well be full-fledged wizards. The Marauders didn't discriminate against Muggles or Muggle-borns, so she can easily be herself around them without fear of being judged. For the first time in her life, it feels like she has actual friends and not the kind that pretends to be her friend because they feel sorry for her. And Esme wants to relish in that feeling for as long as she can.

"You seem distracted, James. Do you want to talk about it?" Esme asks shyly as they sit in front of the fireplace.

James pauses, wondering how much to divulge to the girl. James knows that Esme most likely doesn't know about Edmund's secret, so the question is, should James enlighten her? James knows that Chester has faith in her, but does Edmund? "Erm… it's a rather long story."

"Oh. Okay." Esme looks crestfallen because of James' answer, feeling like James doesn't like her, and that's why he doesn't want to talk to her. "I'm sorry for bothering you." She stands up to leave, but James quickly grabs her arm, stopping her.

"Don't misunderstand. It's not that I don't want to talk to you about it, it's just… I don't know if it's my place to," James explains.

Esme nods, sitting back down on the couch. "I understand. I think. Someone has a secret and you don't want to reveal it to me if I don't already know it."

"Exactly." James smiles at her, but his smile falters into a frown as he remembers his brother's words. _'Someone close to you is a traitor'._ He wanted more than anything to talk about this to someone, anyone. Esme seems like a nice enough person, perhaps she could be the one for him to talk to? Question is, does she know about Edmund's visions? James is willing to bet his entire inheritance on most likely not. If only he knows where Sirius or Remus were, or even Chester.

"Well, if I'm not the right person for you to talk to, maybe Sirius…? I saw him in the Great Hall with Remus earlier," Esme informs him. "They seemed to be heading up here, though."

James grins. "Great! Thank you!" He gives her a quick hug before heading out of the common room. Esme simply sits there, a goofy grin on her face at James' action.

~.~

James all but sprints down to the Great Hall to find Remus. At first, he was hoping to talk to Sirius, but Remus was the most logical one of the group. He'd be the most likely to tell James what to do with the information Edmund bestowed upon him.

By the time he finally reaches his destination, he's so out of breath that he has to stop to catch it, putting his hands on his knees as he wheezes. Luckily for him, he doesn't have to go much farther as Remus exits the Great Hall, flaked by Sirius. Remus stops short at the sight of James.

"James? Are you okay?" Remus' voice is full of concern, and James straightens up, nodding.

"Physically, yes, I am, but Remus, I need to talk to you." James grabs ahold of Remus' arm, ignoring Sirius' protests. Sirius grumpily follows after them, curious as to why James needed to talk to Remus and not him.

Remus allows James to drag him into an empty classroom and watches curiously as James puts on silencing charms. "Since when are you good at charms?"

"Since Chester showed me how to correctly do them. Anyway, that's not important. Listen, you guys, Edmund just told me he had another vision," James says. James tells them everything, including his own accusation. Both Remus and Sirius stare at James in shock as James explains.

"You… You actually accused Edmund of…" Remus stares at James with wide eyes, unsure of how to respond.

Sirius, however, takes a different approach. Furious with James and his thickness, Sirius draws his arm back and punches James. Hard.

Caught off guard, James stumbles backward, putting a hand to his face as he feels blood running down his face. "You punched me." James is astounded that Sirius would do such a thing, and if Remus is being honest with himself, so is he.

"Damn right I did! James, how could you be so thick as to believe your brother would be the one to betray you?! You _know_ he would die for you!" Sirius snaps. "Why would he do something to betray you that would cost your life?"

"Sirius is right, mate. Edmund would never do anything like that. If you seriously- don't even say it- think that then you clearly don't know your brother at all." Remus crosses his arms, glaring at James for even making such an accusation.

James sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Well, what else am I supposed to think?! He said that one of you guys end up betraying me."

"You're a bloody idiot, James, did you know that?" Sirius asks, crossing his arms. "Out of all the people who would betray you, Edmund is the very last person you should've suspected."

"Well, then who is it?! Who do you reckon it is?" James demands, flailing his arms. Remus and Sirius both shrug, neither of them wanting to accuse one another of betrayal. James sighs, running a hand through his hair again. "I guess I'll just have to figure it out myself."

"In the meantime, go find your brother and apologize to him for being such a prat!" Sirius snaps. "You had to have crushed him!"

James stares at Sirius. "But-"

"Go!" Sirius points to the door of the classroom. James nods, leaving the classroom.

~.~

Edmund couldn't feel more dejected than he already was even if he tried.

First, he sees Sirius snogging some girl outside the library. Edmund thought he could handle seeing Sirius with a girl when the time came. Boy, was he wrong.

He knows he only has himself to blame for this. If only he had spoken up, said something to Sirius… but that would've only made the situation worse, especially if Sirius didn't even reciprocate the feelings, which is highly likely, in Edmund's mind. Edmund didn't want Sirius to hate him, which, in Edmund's mind, is very possible.

Then, James accuses Edmund of betrayal. This stung worse than watching Sirius being with a girl.

Edmund doesn't know what else to do, so he opts to go out to the courtyard. He picks a nice, shady tree to sit under, and pulls out a book to read. He barely focuses on the words, though, the memory of James' accusation still fresh in his mind.

He's brought out of his thoughts by Remus, who decides to join him under the tree.

"Are you okay?" Remus asks.

Edmund rests his head against the tree. "Not particularly."

"I take it James hasn't come to find you yet?" Remus asks.

"Is he supposed to?"

Remus grimaces. "James told us about your vision. And Sirius punched James. Hard. I swear to Merlin, your ancestor's ancestors felt it."

"Sirius punched James?" Edmund's eyes widen as he takes in this information, clearly not expecting such a reaction from Sirius.

Remus nods. "Sirius was furious when James told us about him accusing you. Told James to find you to apologize for being such a prat to you."

Edmund feels his chest swell with gratitude for Sirius, then he immediately feels guilty for believing that it's Sirius that betrays James. He believes that Arabella is right more and more with each passing moment. "Oh." Edmund doesn't know what else to say.

"Yeah." Remus rests his head against the tree. "So when are you going to admit to your feelings to Sirius?"

"W-what?"

Remus rolls his eyes. "Don't think it's escaped my notice. You have feelings for Sirius. I saw it in your eyes earlier when I saw you leaving the library."

"Yo-you saw me…?"

"Yes. And you looked ready to cry. I didn't understand it at first, then I saw you looking at Marlene and Sirius even though you were clearly trying not to."

Edmund sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Promise me that you're not going to say anything to him. Or anyone, for that matter."

"But-"

"Promise me!" Edmund looks over at Remus with panic in his eyes, and Remus sighs.

"Okay, I won't say anything. But Edmund, I think you should say something."

Edmund shakes his head. "No. I don't want to make things awkward between us."

"Edmund, if he has that kind of reaction from James accusing you of betrayal, then you're not going to make things awkward. If anything, you'll make him very happy."

Edmund shakes his head again. "No. Don't put those thoughts in my head, Remus. Don't you dare."

"I'm just saying." Remus raises his hands in defense. "I really do hate seeing you so unhappy. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Break up Marlene and Sirius," Edmund mumbles under his breath, so Remus doesn't quite catch what he says.

"Pardon?"

Edmund sighs, feeling guilty that the thought had even crossed his mind. "Nothing. I'll be fine, Remmy. Thank you, though."


	11. Chapter 9

"Telling James the vision wasn't part of the plan." Chester runs a hand down his face. It was the following morning, and Edmund had just finished telling Chester about everything that went down on the Quidditch pitch.

Edmund hadn't gotten much sleep the night before because of the argument, if it can be called that, with James. His eyes are red and puffy from lack of sleep, and from crying throughout the night.

Arabella, who decides to join the two of them at their little nook in the library, sits down next to Chester. "What are we talking about, boys?"

Edmund scratches his head. "Well…"

"We're talking about how James is a bloody idiot." Chester cuts Edmund off, huffing in annoyance.

"It wasn't his fault," Edmund argues. "I knew he wouldn't believe me. Really, I was expecting his reaction, but I went and told him anyway. So, really, it's my own fault."

Chester gives his friend a look of exasperation. "When will you stop taking the fall for James' actions?"

"Uh… Would one of you boys mind filling me in on what happened?" Arabella blinks, a look of confusion clearly written on her face.

"Edmund here told James everything." Chester gives his friend another look.

"Everything?"

Edmund shrugs. "Minus the part about it being Sirius."

"It isn't Sirius." Arabella gives Edmund a deadpan look.

"_Regardless_," Chester says sharply before it can escalate into an argument, "Ed, you really shouldn't have told James the vision at all. Now he suspects you-"

"He _what_?!" Arabella screeches.

Madame Pince, the librarian, shushes her as she walks by them, and Arabella gives her a sheepish look before turning back to Edmund.

"Why, when I get my hands on that bloody idiot-"

"It's… well, it's not fine, but you don't need to get all worked up about it, Arabella. James is just… He's just being protective of his friends, that's all." Edmund shrugs.

Chester groans, banging his head on the table. "Stop making excuses for James, dammit."

"I'm not making excuses." Edmund crosses his arms.

"Yes. Yes you are." Chester peers up at him. "You _always_ make excuses for James. Even when you don't realize that you're doing it. Yeah, you do it subconsciously. Like it's second nature to you or something. That makes it even worse."

Edmund sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, well, that's…" Edmund pauses, unsure of how to finish his sentence, so he decides to change the subject. "So do you guys think you're ready for the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match this weekend?"

Chester gives his friend a deadpan look. Truth be told, Chester is used to Edmund's tactics of changing the topic when he doesn't want to talk about something, so the sudden change of topic comes as no surprise to Chester. Chester's look of exasperation quickly morphs into one of surprise as he looks past Edmund, and Edmund's face furrows into confusion at Chester's surprise, as does Arabella's.

"What's with that look?" Arabella reaches across the table to poke Chester's nose, and Chester scrunches up his face at her action.

"Never do that again," Chester tells her. Chester looks past Edmund again. "Hey, James."

Edmund laughs. "Hah. As if James would-"

"Uh… hey." James clears his throat, cutting his brother off. Edmund turns around in his seat. Hovering near the entrance to the library is Sirius, who is watching the scene unfold with an angry look and his arms crossed.

Edmund stares dumbfoundedly at James. It's rare for James to venture into the library. If Edmund's being honest, he didn't know James knew where the library even was. By the looks of things, James isn't there by choice, though.

As if reading his brother's mind, James rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sirius want- um… well… I… Eddie, do you think we can talk? Erm… about erm… you know...?"

Edmund and Chester exchange a meaningful look, and Edmund nods as he wordlessly stands up to follow James out of the library.

"Don't screw this up," Sirius hisses at James as they walk by him. James narrows his eyes slightly at Sirius as he leads his brother to a more excluded area.

James leads his brother to an abandoned corridor. It's silent between the brothers for some time, as James gathers his thoughts. Edmund patiently waits for James to start the conversation.

"I'm sorry." James sighs after awhile. "I didn't mean to… I know that…" James shoves his hands in the pocket of his jacket. "I'm sorry."

Edmund glances out of the window, watching as an owl flies off into the distance. "You still don't believe me, though." Edmund doesn't say it accusingly, simply as a fact.

"Eddie, come on. What you told me-... I don't believe any of my best friends are capable of betrayal. Just the notion of it is ridiculous."

"Ridiculous," Edmund repeats coldly, glancing at James with a guarded expression. James can't tell what Edmund is thinking.

"Eddie… please. I don't want to fight. Can't we just pretend-"

"Pretend what, James? That you're _not _going to die at the hands of one of your "best friends"?" Edmund scoffs at the words 'best friends'.

"Well, technically-"

Edmund growls. "I don't care about technicalities, James! It's because of _him _that your killer knows where you are, so _technically_, your "best friend" is the one to hand you over to the one who… but you don't care about that, do you?"

"Eddie-"

"And to make matters worse, you have the _audacity_ to accuse me? Me?! After everything… I don't know how that thought even crossed your mind! I thought you knew me better than that!" Tears are threatening to pour out of Edmund's eyes, but Edmund blinks them back, refusing to allow them to fall.

James closes his eyes, knowing how much his words had hurt his brother. There is nothing he can do except apologize, since he can't go back to change it. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Eddie. I screwed up. I know I did. I shouldn't have accused you. I _do _know better than that. I do. There's really no excuse for what I said earlier, and I'm sorry." James opens his eyes and looks at his brother, his eyes begging for forgiveness. "I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry. I swear, if I can take it all back, I would, but I can't."

Edmund stares at his brother, but says nothing. He leans against a wall, crossing his arms.

"Come on, brother. What will it take?" James asks. "What will it take for you to forgive me for being an absolute prat? I'll do anything. And I do mean anything."

Edmund sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I've already forgiven you, Jamie," Edmund murmurs. "I just wish that you believe me enough to be cautious about what you entrust with your friends. I don't want to see my vision come true."

James ponders this for a moment. "Well… how 'bout this… when the time comes and we have to choose our secret keeper, we choose you. You'd be my first choice for something like that, anyway."

Edmund gives his brother a lopsided grin. "And if for some reason I'm not there to accept?"

"Red," James answers automatically. Next to Edmund and Sirius, Chester would be the next logical option for James. Edmund smiles, satisfied with James' answer.

"Okay. Good."

~.~

After they work things out, Edmund and James head to the Gryffindor Common Room to find it completely deserted. James grins.

"Wait here. There's something I want to show you." Without another word, James darts to the dorm room he shares with Remus, Sirius and Peter.

Dumbfounded at James' sudden excitement, he shrugs, leaning against the back of the couch. James comes back with a blank piece of parchment, presenting it proudly to Edmund. Edmund stares at James blankly for a moment. "What's this rubbish?"

James clutches his heart dramatically, stumbling backwards as if Edmund had physically punched him. Edmund shakes his head at his brother's antics, a smile playing at his lips. "Your words wound me, brother. This here is our pride and joy."

"Oh! You mean the secret project you've been working on with your friends?" Edmund stands up straight, his arms dropping to his sides.

James nods excitedly. "I was going to show you sooner, but, well, things didn't exactly go according to plan, now, did they? Anyway, it's finally finished! I think you'll be impressed."

"Let's see, then. I'm assuming that it's in invisible ink?"

"Naturally." James grins, referring to the notebooks that he and Edmund had that they used to communicate with each other whilst in class. The notebooks were Edmund's idea. They can only activate the notebooks when they tap the notebook with their wand and saying the incantation, _'la famille c'est pour toujours'_. Family is forever. This is something of a motto for the Potter brothers. Once they've finished writing in the notebook, they have to tap the notebook with their wand again and say, _frères toujours_, or anyone can read what they've written. They've also charmed them so when something is written on one, it automatically appears on the other. The notebooks are something that only the Potter brothers know about; not even Sirius or Chester know of their existence.

Edmund grins. "Well, how do you activate it?"

"Watch and learn, brother." James clears his throat, tapping the parchment with the tip of his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." James looks at his brother out of the corner of his eye, smirking.

Edmund raises an eyebrow at the incantation, but looks down as the words appear on the parchment, stunned. "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers, Are Proud To Present: The Marauder's Map… A map? This is a map? Of… of Hogwarts?"

"Brilliant, right?" James beams.

"I'd say." Edmund's eyes graze over the map, taking it all in. "How did you manage to… You had to have explored the castle during the night. There's no way you could've explored every inch of the castle during the day. There's not enough hours in the day. You know what, never mind. You borrowed the cloak without asking, didn't you?" Edmund doesn't say it accusingly, simply as a fact.

James smiles sheepishly. The invisibility cloak is something their father had given Edmund awhile back. As the oldest, as tradition, the cloak is rightfully Edmund's. But he doesn't mind if James wants to use it, too. "Sorry. I figured you wouldn't notice it missing." James' statement is true enough. Edmund _didn't_ notice it gone.

"No, it's okay. I'm not mad." Edmund shakes his head. "James, this is the most brilliant thing you've ever done."

James beams at the praise. "Really, it was a team effort. We couldn't have done it without you, honestly."

"Me?"

"Well, our notebooks is where I got the idea from." James shrugs. "And you're the one that thought of those, so… so this is just an idea based off your idea. And you answered my questions about Charms, which were used to make this beautiful masterpiece."

A smile tugs at Edmund's lips. "And yet, I'm not listed on the map." He jokes.

James gives his brother a lopsided grin. "I wanted to surprise you. And since you weren't there when we made it, I couldn't add you. I wanted to, though."

"Why would it matter if I wasn't there?" Edmund blinks. "Didn't you just have to list the names?"

James grins wickedly, shaking his head. "Mischief managed." James taps the map again with the tip of his wand, and the words on the map disappear, much to Edmund's amazement. "Now try getting it to reveal itself- without the proper incantation."

Edmund blinks, but shrugs. "Revelio." Edmund taps his wand on the parchment.

This time, instead of it introducing the map, the nicknames appear one by one, followed by a statement from each one.

_Mr. Moony offers his compliments to Mr. Potter, but would like to point out that's not how this map works._

_Mr. Wormtail would also like to add that if Mr. Potter would like to know how it works, he simply has to ask._

_Mr. Padfoot would like to say that he thinks Mr. Potter is brilliant for trying, though, and would be more than happy to be the one to enlighten him about the map's secret._

_Mr. Prongs assures Mr. Potter not to worry, that he will reveal the map's secret to him in due time._

Edmund glances up at James with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and James snickers at Edmund's reaction.

"It's different for everyone," James explains, sobering up. "If Snape or Frost were to try to activate it, for example, they'll get a series of insults from the Marauders. But if Chester were to try, he'd basically get the same thing you got- but slightly different. That part was my idea, too. One of my more brilliant ideas, if I can say so myself."

Edmund grins. "And yet, you're basically failing Charms."

"I'm not failing," James argues. "I'm passing- barely. It's not that I don't understand the work, I'm just too lazy to do it."

Edmund laughs. "I bet if you showed Flitwick this, he'd be so impressed that he'll pass you without you having to do anything at all for the rest of the term. Or better yet, the rest of your Hogwarts career."

James grins. "Probably. But this is a secret. If any of the professors find out about its existence, they'd probably confiscate it."

"Best keep it between us, then."

James hums in agreement.

~.~

Meanwhile, back in the library, Sirius reluctantly joins Chester and Arabella in the library as Marlene joins them as well.

Chester glances at Marlene for a moment before looking over at Sirius. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Sirius points out.

Chester gives Sirius a look. "I'm asking anyway. How did you know Edmund was down here with us? It was a last minute decision."

Sirius smirks. "That, my friend, is a secret. Shh." Sirius puts a finger to his lips for effect.

"Fine. Don't tell me." Chester huffs.

"I bet it's because I'm here." Arabella crosses her arms, not looking at Sirius, but at Chester. "He doesn't want a Slytherin in on whatever it is he won't tell you, because I'm _evil_." She sings the word evil, wiggling her fingers at Chester.

Chester laughs, as does Marlene. Even Sirius manages a small smile. Arabella grins.

"Come on. You can trust her. Edmund does." Chester gives Sirius a knowing look, catching Sirius off guard.

"W-... You know what. It's not about me not trusting her. It's about-"

"James," Arabella finishes for Sirius.

Sirius shrugs. "Well, yeah. And Remus. And Peter."

"Don't feel bad, Blakely. He won't tell_ me_, either, and I'm his girlfriend," Marlene chimes in, giving Sirius a look out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't take it personal, darling. We can't tell everyone our secret, then everyone will know it." Sirius pats Marlene's hand, and Chester proceeds to pretend to gag at Sirius' choice of words. Sirius glares at him. "Well, at least I have someone to call darling. Who do you have? Your sister?"

Marlene slaps Sirius' arm as Chester glowers at Sirius. "That wasn't a very nice thing to say to your friend."

Sirius laughs it off. "I was only kidding. He knows that. Right, Chester?"

"You didn't say it very jokingly." Chester snaps.

"Well, you're the one who gagged at me calling my girlfriend darling!" Sirius snaps back.

"Boys, boys. This is the library, a place of quiet and solitude." Arabella cuts in before the argument can get out of hand. "Not the place for a rumble. Might I suggest taking this outside?"

Chester huffs, standing up as he swings his bag over his shoulder. "There's nothing to take outside." Without another word, Chester leaves the library without looking over his shoulder.

Marlene proceeds to punch Sirius repeatedly.

"Ow! Gosh, woman! No need to be so abusive!" Sirius rubs his arm where she punched him.

"Yes there is! You're a bloody idiot! That was rude, you know?" Marlene snaps. "Chester's supposed to be your friend."

Sirius huffs. "It's not my fault he can't take a joke."

Arabella runs a hand down her face. "If I can be so bold as to interject. It's one thing to insult his lack of dating, but it's a completely different thing once you mention his sister in the mix. That's what got him so mad."

Marlene points a finger at Arabella. "Exactly!"

"He took it as an insult to his family." Arabella glances at Marlene for a moment before looking back at Sirius.

"But I didn't mean… Merlin, I guess I have to go find him and apologize, don't I?" Sirius sighs.

Arabella and Marlene both nod.

"That would be the right thing to do, yes," Arabella says.

Sirius sighs again, standing up. "I'll see you later," he mumbles to Marlene before exiting the library. Lucky for Sirius, he catches up to Chester before he can get too far ahead of him. "Red, hang on a minute!" Sirius runs up to him.

Chester grumbles something incoherently before stopping, turning to face Sirius. "What do you want, Sirius?"

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for," Sirius says. "I didn't mean it as an insult to your sister, mate, I just… Merlin, I didn't think, and I'm sorry if it came out wrong."

Chester sighs. "I guess I did overreact a bit. I should know better by now not to take anything you say seriously."

Sirius gives Chester a crooked grin. "Well, to be fair, my name _is_ Sirius, so I can see why you confused me for someone else."

"Set myself up for that one, didn't I?" Chester sighs. "Honestly, out of all the people he could've fallen in love with, he just had to pick the guy who likes to make puns out of his name," Chester mutters under his breath, not meaning for Sirius to hear him. But Sirius did.

"What did you just say?" Sirius stares at Chester with wide eyes, and Chester glances up at Sirius with the same wide eyes.

"Nothing," Chester says too quickly.

Sirius shakes his head. "No. You said someone's in love with me? Who? Who's in love with me?"

"N-no one. I-I wasn't talking about you. I-I… I was… I was talking about someone else."

"You're lying, Red." Sirius narrows his eyes at Chester.

Chester gulps. "A-am I?"

"Very much so." Sirius crosses his arms. "You're a horrible liar, Red."

Chester gulps again, sweat pouring from his face. He wipes at his forehead with the sleeve of his robe. "Goodness me, is that the time?" Chester glances at his wristwatch. "Sorry, Padfoot, I gotta go! Quidditch practice, you know! Bye!" Chester runs off, and Sirius narrows his eyes in the direction Chester ran off in.


	12. Chapter 10

"This is bad… This is very bad."

After Chester dodges Sirius' pestering, he finds himself venturing subconsciously to the dungeons. He doesn't know why, but for some reason, he feels drawn there. Why he feels drawn to the snake's lair, he can't even begin to fathom, but here he is, pacing up and down the hallway that leads to the Slytherin Common Room.

Chester is panicking. He knows he screwed up big, practically spilling out his best friend's biggest secret- at least one of them. It is only a matter of time before Sirius works out the truth- Sirius is a lot smarter than what he leads on, and Chester knows that. He wishes he would have kept his big mouth shut.

Perhaps he can distract Sirius somehow- to keep his mind occupied from trying to work out the truth- but how? Chester runs a hand through his hair, making it look unnaturally messy. Edmund is going to murder him.

Chester has told Edmund time and time again that he thinks Edmund should tell Sirius how he feels, but he didn't want it to go down like this. He wanted Edmund to tell him on his own terms.

Chester swallows. Some best friend he is.

"Chester? What are you doing down here?"

Chester turns quickly at the unexpected voice, his wand at the ready. He lowers his wand when he sees Arabella staring at Chester with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know," He admits.

Arabella frowns. "Well, you best be off. If someone like Frost comes around, you'd be in for a fight."

"I don't care about Frost. He can take his insults and shove them up his-"

"Chester." Arabella cuts him off. "That's not my point. My point is not all Slytherins are as accepting as I am."

Chester leans against a nearby wall. "I don't see how you got into Slytherin to begin with. I mean, you're nothing like the others."

Arabella raises an eyebrow. "Because of my ambition, leadership qualities, cunning nature. I don't value bravery like you. I value self-preservation and-"

"I got it, I got it. Sheesh. Sorry I said anything." Chester sighs.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to guess?" She asks.

Chester sighs. "Me and my big mouth decided to practically spoil Edmund's secret."

"You mean the one where he's a… well…" Arabella glances over at a couple of third year Slytherins, who sneer at Chester. Arabella simply flashes her Head Girl badge at them, and they scurry away without a word.

Chester shakes his head. "The one where he's hopelessly in love with Sirius."

"Oh. _That_ secret. Wait, I don't understand. How do you "practically" give away a secret?" Arabella tilts her head to the side.

"Well…" Chester starts. He tells her about the incident in the library, then explains that Sirius followed him to apologize, and the comment he made about his name being Sirius, and the comment _he_ made about Edmund falling in love with the guy that likes to make puns out of his name.

Arabella simply stares at Chester. The look on her face is enough for Chester to confirm that he is an idiot.

Chester sighs. "I know, I know."

"What in Salazar's name would prompt you to say something like that loud enough for Sirius to hear?" Arabella puts a hand on her hip.

"I didn't think I did!" Chester flails his arms. "I didn't take into consideration that Pa- Sirius has excellent hearing." Chester inwardly berates himself for nearly slipping and using Sirius' nickname. Surely the use of the nickname would raise questions, questions that he didn't want to answer. He can only hope that Arabella doesn't notice the slip-up. To his relief, she doesn't seem to. Or she chooses to ignore it.

"Well, what do you plan on doing about it?" Arabella asks.

Chester runs a hand down his face. "I don't know. Sirius is a lot smarter than what he lets people think. It's only a matter of time before he works out that I was talking about Edmund."

"Well, then. The way I see it, there's only one option."

"Which is?" Chester stares at Arabella, not liking the smirk that plays at her lips.

"We get Edmund to confess his undying love for Sirius before Sirius can work it out for himself, of course."

Chester stares blankly at her. "Okay. I know you haven't known us for very long, so I feel the need to tell you this. The chances of that happening are about as likely as Severus Snape signing up for hula lessons."

Arabella giggles. "I don't know what 'hula' means, but I'll take your word for it that it's not something Snape would do. And there's nothing like using the powerful method of… shall we say, _persuasion_, to get people to do what we want them to."

"And by 'persuasion', you mean blackmail, don't you?"

Arabella beams, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Why, Chester, it's like we share the same mind!"

~.~

While Arabella and Chester cook up a plan to get Edmund to confess his feelings for Sirius, Sirius stomps up to the Gryffindor Common Room, a determined look on his face.

Sirius is no idiot. He knows Chester was lying when he claimed that he had Quidditch practice. What Chester obviously fails to remember sometimes is James is on the team, too. Sirius knows the team's schedule to practice, thanks to his best friend.

He assumes that Chester went to the Gryffindor Common Room, seeking salvation. When Sirius gets there, however, he finds not Chester, but Edmund and James. James appeared to be showing Edmund their map, which he thinks is about time, too. Edmund is one of them, so surely he should be let in on their secret map.

"Alright, where is he?" Sirius demands, interrupting whatever conversation the Potters were having. James nearly drops the map in surprise, making Sirius roll his eyes.

"Where's who?" James looks over at Sirius with a confused look, tilting his head to the side.

Sirius flails his arms. "Red! I've got a bone to pick with him, dang it. And yes, I know I just set myself up with a perfect joke about my Animagus being a dog, but I'm too worked up right now to think of it! And it's entirely Red's fault!" Sirius finishes his rant with a huff before going over to the couch, laying on the back of it with a dramatic sigh. Sirius puts the back of his hand on his forehead as he falls to the front of the couch.

The Potter brothers exchange confused looks, before glancing back at Sirius.

"We haven't seen him." Edmund turns back to the map, admiring the dedication that the Marauders must've put in it to make it.

"Well, then, do either of you two know who he meant?!" Sirius exclaims, sitting up on the couch and draping his arm over the back of it. "Because it's driving me mad!"

James looks over at Sirius. "What on Earth are you on about, Padfoot?"

"Chester may have implied that someone we know is secretly in love with me." Sirius huffs.

Edmund freezes. _What did he just say_? Edmund thinks to himself, chancing a look at Sirius. Oh, how Edmund is going to murder Chester.

James simply laughs. "He was probably talking about your fan club." James shoots his brother a grin, obviously expecting Edmund to agree with him. Edmund manages a weak laugh and nod.

Sirius shakes his head. "No! He most definitely was not."

Thankfully not noticed by James or Sirius, Edmund is shaking. His nerves are getting the better of him. He didn't want Sirius to figure out that it's him, for the fear of Sirius rejecting him is still going through his mind. Edmund knows he needs to calm himself down or find an escape route before Sirius notices, or his cover is blown. Edmund chooses the latter.

"I, uh, just remembered that I have to meet up with Arabella. Head Boy duties, you know? Anyway, I'll, uh, catch up with you guys later." With a tip off his head, Edmund darts out of the common room, leaving a baffled Sirius and James in his wake.

"That was weird." James glances at Sirius.

"Very." Sirius agrees.

~.~

Edmund finds Chester easily enough. He had cheated and looked for Chester's name on the map before leaving James and Sirius. The map showed Chester being with Arabella and Esme in the library, so that's where he headed. Edmund has to admit, he was rather impressed with the map and he wondered what else the Marauders were capable of once they put their minds to it and actually focused instead of goofing off the majority of the time.

"You," Edmund hisses at Chester when he finds them.

Chester jumps and at least has the decency to look ashamed. "In my defense, I didn't exactly reveal that it's you." Chester raises his hands in surrender.

"But you as good as! You do realize that he's going to figure it out sooner or later, don't you?!" Edmund flails his arms, furious with his friend. "You might as well advertise it all over the school now, so everyone knows what a hopeless case I am!"

"You aren't hopeless," Esme says very quietly.

Edmund quickly turns his glare on her, making her flinch. "No offense, Esme, but you don't know what you're talking about."

"Actually, Edmund, it's a good thing you're here." Arabella pats the seat next to her, inviting him over. Edmund reluctantly sits down next to her. "See, the three of us were just discussing something. And yours truly had a very good idea. An epiphany, if you will."

Edmund raises an eyebrow. "Oh, pray tell, what idea would that be?"

"See, Chester told me all about his slip up-" Arabella explains, and Chester cuts in with a quick sorry before she continues, "And I thought to myself, 'Well, what can we do, as Edmund's friends, to help him in this situation?' And you see, the Slytherin in me said, 'Well, the answer to the problem is rather obvious, isn't it?'"

Edmund gives her a look. "What on Earth are you on about?"

Chester grimaces. "She then thought of a plan that may result in you hating us. But remember, I have no part in this. Unless the plan's a success. Then I'm one of the ones you can thank."

"But you aren't going to stop them?" Edmund gives Chester a look.

"You try stopping a Slytherin when she has her mind set on something," Chester grumbles. "Bloody stubborn, she is. It's no wonder you two didn't hit it off right away. It's because it's like you two were cut from the same cloth or something."

Edmund peers over at Esme, choosing to ignore the expression Chester made. He was used to his Muggleborn best friend making expressions that he didn't understand. "And what exactly is your role in this?"

Esme grins sheepishly. "Well, you see, I happened to over hear them talking, and I got curious as to what they were talking about when they mentioned Sirius and you, and… Arabella asked for my assistance. For what, exactly, she has yet to say, but… here I am."

"You two are on a first name basis?" Edmund points to Arabella and then to Esme. "I wasn't even aware that you knew each other."

Arabella nods. "Oh, yes. Esme and I go way back… to about twenty minutes ago." Arabella grins. "Anyway, do you want to know the plan or are you going to sit there and sulk all night about the possibility of Sirius finding out about your secret crush?"

"I choose to sulk." Edmund crosses his arms, pouting like a child. "I want nothing to do with whatever this," he waves his hand around the center of the table, "is."

"Well, considering the plan is designed to help you, you have everything to do with the plan, so." Esme shrugs.

Arabella grins. "Exactly. So, sorry to burst your bubble, hon, but you're part of this whether you like it or not."

Edmund groans, folding his arms on the table and burying his face in his arms.

"Some Gryffindor you are. You're telling me that you're _afraid_? The blasphemy!" Arabella puts her hands on either side of her face, gasping in faux surprise.

Chester chuckles. "He's been afraid to confess his feelings since day one."

Edmund peers up at Chester to glare at him. "Will you ever shut up?"

"No. No I will not." Chester crosses his arms.

~.~

As the group continues to discuss what they had planned, much to Edmund's chagrin, Sirius and James were making their way to meet up with Remus and Peter, who, according to the map, were in the Great Hall.

Sirius knows that if James doesn't know who is in love with him, Remus will most likely have the answer. Remus pays attention to these kind of things. Sirius was only hoping that Remus will tell him.

"Moony, my old chum. How are you doing this fine afternoon?" Sirius claps Remus' back as he sits next to him, a leg on either side of the bench.

Remus gives Sirius a look. "Whatever it is, the answer is no."

Sirius pouts as Peter sniggers next to James. "You don't even know what I was going to say."

"He really doesn't have to know, Padfoot. I think I speak for everyone when I say you are so predictable," Peter says.

Sirius shrugs. "Whatever. Moony, I need your brilliant mind to help me figure something out. It's been bugging me since this morning."

Remus glances over at James, who busies himself with fixing a plate. "What's this about?"

"Dunno." James shrugs as he takes a bite of his fried chicken. "Actually, I do know, but I'm not saying, because he wanted to do it." James points his chicken at Sirius.

Remus sighs as he glances back at Sirius. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Who's in love with me?" Sirius asks bluntly.

Remus, who had unfortunately decided to make the decision to take a sip of his pumpkin juice after he asked Sirius what he wanted, spits out the juice in surprise. "What?"

"I wanna know!" Sirius whines. "It's been driving me mad all morning and afternoon!"

"Wh- how do you even know anyone's in love with you at all?" Remus demands.

Sirius shrugs. "Chester may or may not implied it. That's not important. Tell me!"

"Must you always act like a child, Black?" Lily Evans, who is sitting near the Marauders, rolls her eyes at Sirius.

"Yes. Yes I must. Now tell me, dammit!" Sirius glares at Remus. "I know you know!"

"Honestly, isn't it obvious? It's obviously E-" Lily starts.

Remus cuts her off with a nervous laugh. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sirius," Remus says loudly, narrowing his eyes slightly at Lily, who shrinks back at his harsh look.

"Yes, you do. It's written all over your face." Sirius narrows his eyes at his friend. "Prongs, did you hear that? Moony here has the _audacity_ to lie to me."

Remus shakes his head in denial. "I'm not."

"You are." Sirius crosses his arms.

"Hey, Black, why are you worried about that? You have a girlfriend, remember? Marlene McKinnon?" Lily cuts in before Remus can have an anxiety attack at Sirius' persistence. Remus mouths 'thank you' at her, which she smiles in return.

Sirius shrugs. "If it's who I suspect it is, well…" Sirius pauses, glancing over at Remus. "Is it?" Sirius' eyes widen ever so slightly.

"I don't know who you mean." Remus shakes his head.

James looks from Sirius to Remus to Lily, and back again. "What are you on about now, Padfoot?"

A small smile tugs on Sirius' lips as he ignores James, his gaze fixated on Remus. "It is, isn't it? That's why you won't tell me. And that's why Chester wouldn't tell me, either. I'm right, aren't I?"

Remus doesn't confirm nor deny Sirius' statement. In fact, Remus refuses to say anything at all, refusing to meet Sirius' eyes in case his own gave it away, and this fact is enough for Sirius to feel giddy inside. Sirius knows just from Remus' reaction alone that he's right on his suspicion.

Sirius shoots James a grin. "Well, gentlemen, and lady," Sirius shoots Lily a wink, which she shakes her head at, "if you'll excuse me, I have some breaking up to do."

"He's much too happy for someone who's about to end his relationship." James watches Sirius skip happily as he exits the Great Hall while Remus hits himself on the forehead with his notebook. "I still have no idea what's going on."

Lily sighs. "Really, Potter? How clueless can one person be?"

"Apparently very." Remus gives James a look.

"If it's any consolation, Prongs, I have no idea what's going on, either." Peter pats James' back in reassurance as James' face falls at Lily and Remus' conversation.

James sighs, running a hand down his face. "No offense, Pete, but that really doesn't make me feel better."

Peter looks ready to argue, but he seems to think better of it as he shrugs. "Eh, fair enough."

~.~

After leaving Chester and the girls in the library, albeit rather grumpily, Edmund wanders the corridors in hopes of psyching himself up for the task that his so-called friends have given him. He definitely needed his Gryffindor courage for this one. Luckily for him, they gave him a considerable amount of time to complete said task.

He couldn't believe Arabella would come up with something so… cynical. Actually, that's a lie. He can believe it, that's what has him so worked up. He should have expected something like this from her from the start. What he can't believe is that Chester and someone as sweet and closed-off as Esme would be part of Arabella's scheme.

_Arabella and James would get along marvelously. _Edmund thinks bitterly to himself. James would admire her persistence and cunning nature. If only he would look past the fact that she's a Slytherin. _Fat chance of _that_ happening_. Edmund thinks.

Edmund sighs, messing up his hair more than it already is by running his hand through his hair. _How do I find myself in these situations?_ Edmund thinks. _I need to find better friends._ Ones that would preferably let him suffer in silence like he originally planned.

He wasn't planning on telling Sirius how he feels any time soon, but Arabella and the others aren't giving him much of a choice.

_-Flashback to about twenty minutes ago-_

"So if I must know, what exactly is your plan?" Edmund sighs, not liking the smirk that spreads across Arabella's face. Chester and Esme give him a look that appears to be a cross between a smile and a grimace.

Arabella pats Edmund's shoulder. "You, dear Edmund Potter, are going to tell Sirius Black how you feel."

Edmund looks at her incredulously. "And why would I do a thing like that? Then he'd know about it."

"He already knows." Arabella gives Edmund a look. "Or he's about to."

"I thought I was the Seer?" Edmund points to himself.

"You're a _what_ now?!" Esme shrieks. Madam Pince shushes her from somewhere in the library.

Edmund gives her a confused look, then looks over at Chester. "You didn't tell her?"

"Was I supposed to?" Chester blinks.

Edmund grins sheepishly at Esme. "I thought he told you."

"Anywho." Arabella raps the table with her knuckles to gain his attention back. "Either you tell Sirius, or we tell the entire school- in style."

"And trust me when I say, you do _not_ want to know what she means by "in style"." Chester uses finger quotes when he says 'in style'. "Let's just say, it'd be James-approved."

Arabella grins. "Either way, he knows by the end of the month. Whether he figures it out himself, or you tell him, or we tell him by telling everyone, it's up to you."

"I hate all of you." Edmund glares at them all before exiting the library in a huff.

_End flashback_

That's why Edmund is wandering the halls aimlessly. Edmund really didn't want to know what Arabella meant by "in style", so he figures his best course of action would be to simply give in and tell Sirius himself. The only problem is, Edmund is terribly horrified by the thought.

The way Edmund sees it, telling Sirius how he feels can go one of two ways. 1. Sirius accepts and returns his feelings. No further explanation needed. Or the one that he's most terrified of: 2. Sirius laughs in his face.

Edmund gulps, sweat pouring from his body at the mere thought of Sirius laughing at him. He couldn't bear the thought of it.

Not to mention, his vision. Edmund still had his doubts about Sirius. If it is indeed Sirius who betrays James thus leading to his brother's demise, he can't possibly expect to continue a relationship with Sirius. There's bound to be an issue with this.

If only he had Arabella's confidence that it isn't Sirius that betrays James, thus betraying Edmund by default.

If only he has some kind of proof of Sirius' supposed undying loyalty to his brother.


	13. Chapter 11

Edmund sighs as he sits alone in the Great Hall, eating breakfast. It's been two weeks since Arabella and the others laid down the plan for Edmund. Edmund has been avoiding everyone, especially Sirius, who has become more persistent for a reason unknown to Edmund to want to talk. If Edmund had to venture a guess, he'd say it's because Sirius figured out the truth.

He stabs at his sausage maliciously, imagining that the sausage was Chester. Edmund is furious with Chester, because the way he sees it if Chester wouldn't have dropped a hint about someone liking Sirius, he wouldn't be in this situation.

Edmund ignores the curious looks of his classmates as he bites into the sausage, but he freezes mid-bite as he notices James walk into the Great Hall. Luckily for Edmund, his brother appears to be alone, but Edmund didn't know how long that was going to last.

Edmund gulps as James sits across from him. James wordlessly fixes himself a plate, not looking up at Edmund.

"Erm… Hey."

James glances up at Edmund, looking startled that Edmund initiated the conversation. "He speaks! It's a miracle!"

"I sense a bit of bitterness in your tone." Edmund gives his brother a small smile.

James raises an eyebrow. "A bit?"

"I'm sorry, James." Edmund sighs. "I know it's been weird between us, and it's entirely my fault."

"It's only been weird because you're avoiding us." James huffs. "I don't know why, either. Last I knew, things were fine between us."

Edmund grimaces. "You, uh, didn't find out from Sirius?"

"No! He won't tell me. He keeps saying that he has to talk to you first because he doesn't want to jinx anything, whatever that's supposed to mean. But you keep avoiding him." James crosses his arms. "Quite marvelously, I might add, because he keeps using the map to find you, only to find you gone when he gets there."

Edmund grins sheepishly. "I, uh, might be finally putting the cloak to good use."

James nods, figuring this to be the case. "Just tell me one thing. What does everyone except for me seem to know? I mean, even Blakely seems to know, and Lily and Marlene apparently know, too. I want to be in on it, too. Especially if it concerns you. And honestly, brother, I'm hurt. You usually don't keep anything from me."

Edmund stares at James for a while before sighing. "Way to make a guy feel guilty, James."

"Good. That was my intention. So tell me, brother. What aren't you telling me?" James puts his elbows on the table, resting his head on top of his hands.

Edmund studies his brother for a moment. "I…"

"Come on, Eddie. It's me. Since when do we keep things from each other?" James asks.

"How 'bout when you kept the map from me?" Edmund counters.

"That hardly counts." James huffs, crossing his arms.

Edmund shakes his head, clearly disagreeing with his brother. "It's fair game. It's a secret that you kept from me."

"Well…"

"I'm entitled to my secrets, James, I don't have to share every little detail of my life with you." His voice comes out more harshly than he intended, making James narrow his eyes at him.

"Fine. Don't tell me. See if I care." James huffs, leaving the Great Hall.

Edmund sighs, running a hand down his face. As if things aren't going bad enough for him without James being mad at him.

Edmund suddenly goes rigid in his seat as he gasps. It's been a while since his last vision, so he should've expected it, but it still comes as a shock to him. Especially since it isn't the normal vision of James and Lily being murdered.

_"I have formed an organization to stop Voldemort, Mr. Potter, and I would like your assistance in doing so." Albus Dumbledore paces his office in a somewhat nervous matter, obviously worked up by the threat of war looming over their heads._

_"What exactly would that entail?" Edmund stands near a wall in said office, his arms folded over his chest. "What organization?"_

_"It is called The Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore stops his pacing momentarily to peer at Edmund. "You have already proven yourself worthy in his eyes, haven't you? But my instincts tell me you hold no loyalty to him, a fact I'm sure he knows as well."_

_"Oh, he does." Edmund casually shrugs. "But that's really none of your business, Professor. No offense or anything." He adds the no offense as an afterthought, though it's clear Edmund does not care if he offended the Headmaster._

_Dumbledore hums, a twinkle in his eye as if he was expecting Edmund's answer. "You are a very talented wizard indeed, Mr. Potter if even Voldemort values your talents."_

_Edmund scoffs, wishing the Headmaster would get to the point. "Is there a point to this conversation, Professor? I'm a very busy man, as I'm sure you already know. Furthermore, stroking my ego will do nothing for you, as I'm sure you also know." Edmund hopes the impatient tone in his voice will get his message across._

_"As impatient as ever, eh, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore chuckles. "It's good to know some things never change."_

_"The point?" Edmund impatiently reminds him._

_Dumbledore raises an eyebrow, that annoying twinkle still in his eyes. "Very well. I have devised a plan in which you can use your ability to your advantage."_

_Edmund closes his eyes in an attempt to control his impatience. "Professor-"_

_"As I said when you arrived, Mr. Potter, there is no need for you to call me Professor anymore, as you are no longer a student." Dumbledore casually gestures to Edmund's outfit as if to make a point. He is wearing lime green robes with an emblem on his chest- a bone and a wand crossed- and what appear to be dragon-hide boots._

_"As I told you, Professor, old habits die hard," Edmund says casually, shrugging. "Additionally, I can't very well address you with your name, can I? That would imply that we are friends, which we are not."_

_"Yes, you've made that abundantly clear to me over the years." Dumbledore once again looks at Edmund with the same twinkle in his eyes, and Edmund has a sudden urge to want to wipe the look right off his former headmaster's face._

_"Right. If there's nothing else, then." Edmund turns to leave._

_"I want you undercover, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore's words make Edmund freeze in place, and he slowly turns back to the Headmaster. _

_"I'm sorry?"_

_"You have already gained Voldemort's acceptance." Dumbledore lets his gaze linger on Edmund's left arm. "And we need someone on the inside."_

_Edmund blinks. "You want me to… what, be your messenger boy or something? I am no owl."_

_"Of course not, Mr. Potter. You misunderstand me. We can use your ability to our advantage. To distract Voldemort from his cause."_

_"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're getting at, Professor." Edmund blinks in confusion. _

_"You have a gift, Mr. Potter. Your gift is something that Voldemort is very interested in indeed. The fact that you're standing in front of me today proves this to be true. I want you to use your powers to distract him from his mission of rising in power."_

_Edmund tilts his head to the side as it slowly sinks in what his former headmaster wanted from him. "You want me to, what, lie to him about a vision?"_

_"Precisely."_

_Edmund stares at Dumbledore as if he has grown another head. "Pardon?" Edmund asks just to make sure he heard the professor correctly._

_Dumbledore chuckles. "There is nothing wrong with your hearing, Mr. Potter. That is precisely what I want you to do."_

_"Hmm."_

_"I see you have your doubts about the plan."_

_"Wouldn't you, if you were in my shoes?" Edmund asks._

_"I invite you to share your concerns, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore makes a gesture with his hand as if telling Edmund to speak up._

_Edmund rolls his eyes slightly. "Fine. First off, why would he care about my visions?"_

_"Imagine knowing your enemy's moves before they even think of them. Imagine being able to stop them before they think to strike. Voldemort would like very much to have access to this information."_

_"My visions do not work like that, Professor. They don't come on demand, they come when they want to."_

_Dumbledore peers up at Edmund. "Voldemort does not care about technicalities, Mr. Potter."_

_"Well… what if he catches me in the lie? What then? What about my family? Surely he'd go after them to punish me."_

_"I can assure you, Mr. Potter, your brother, and his family will be very well protected."_

_Edmund shakes his head. "I'm not referring to James. You'll already be protecting him for a different reason."_

_Dumbledore joins his hands in front of him. "I can offer protection for them, as well," Dumbledore says, knowing who Edmund is referring to._

_"You can ensure my husband and son's safety as well as my brother's and his family?"_

_"I can." Dumbledore holds out his hand to Edmund._

_Edmund stares at it for a moment before grasping it. "Then you have yourself a man on the inside."_

Edmund gasps again, his mind swimming with this new vision. He didn't know where to start. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts, rubbing his temples. It was a strange sensation seeing himself in a vision. It was like he was looking down on the scene, watching from somewhere above.

Well, if anything, at least he knows- or at least, can make a guess- where he is when his brother is attacked. The problem -one of them anyway- is, he's not quite sure how he feels about being on a mission for Dumbledore. Especially since it was basically a suicide mission. Who in their right mind would agree to such a mission?

Oh, that's right. Apparently, he would.

Dumbledore promises him protection for his family- he'd concern himself with the 'husband and son' bit later- which is without a doubt what prompts Edmund to accept the mission. Edmund would do anything if it means the ones he loves are safe from harm. However, Edmund must be awfully desperate in the future if he's accepting the Headmaster's help. Albus Dumbledore is the very last person Edmund would ever accept help from. Hell, he'd accept Lachlan Frost's help before Dumbledore's.

And what did Dumbledore mean by "already gained Voldemort's acceptance"? Why would Edmund even want Voldemort's acceptance? Why would Edmund want anything to do with the dark wizard? Edmund's eyes go wide as a sudden thought occurs to him. Is it Voldemort that murders his brother and Lily? Is Voldemort the dark figure in his visions? If so, why? Why does Voldemort, if it is indeed him, murder his brother?

From what Edmund's read about Voldemort- or heard about from his parents- the dark wizard's goal is taking over the world, controlling everything and everyone. Voldemort seems to have a vendetta against Muggles, and Edmund wouldn't be surprised if Voldemort was planning on ridding the world of them, along with Muggleborns, for he doesn't seem particularly fond of them, either.

But that doesn't explain why he would attack James. Edmund and his brother are Pureblood. Surely Voldemort would want to preserve as many Purebloods as he can to continue the line? Could it be simply because James gets in his way? If James stands aside and lets Voldemort kill his family, would Voldemort (again, if it is indeed Voldemort that attacks them) spare him? Edmund sighs. That is definitely not going to happen. Like Edmund, James would rather die than to let any harm come to his loved ones, and nothing Edmund can say would convince James otherwise.

At least one good thing comes from the vision. Edmund smiles at the thought, suddenly feeling giddy inside. He succeeds in his mission in becoming a Healer, judging by his attire in the vision. Edmund is very happy about this bit of information. It's been his dream job since he was just a boy.

Speaking of boys.

Edmund lets his mind trail to the bit about having a husband and son. Edmund blinks in confusion, tilting his head to the side in thought. Who could his future husband be? For that matter, how could they have a son together? It is impossible for those of the same sex to produce, even with magic. Do they adopt? Do they use a surrogate? For same-sex couples, these would appear to be their only options. And even if they are to do either, who would allow them to adopt? Some people frowned upon same-sex couples. Surely adoption agencies would take this into consideration for the child? Furthermore, who in their right mind would be willing to be a surrogate for him and his future husband, if they are to do that?

Edmund is once again pulled out of his thoughts by someone sitting in front of him, where James was moments before. Startled, Edmund blinks rapidly before glancing up at the person, jumping slightly as he sees the one person he's been avoiding the most.

Sirius.

Edmund darts his gaze to the entrance of the Great Hall, already planning his escape route. But as he tries to leave, someone else appears behind him, stopping him in his tracks. Edmund glances behind him, once again startled as he meets his brother's gaze. James stands behind Edmund, his arms crossed as he stares at his brother.

"I've had it up to here," James pauses to hold his hand just above his head, "with this awkwardness between everyone. The root of the problem seems to be whatever reason that you're avoiding Padfoot, so dammit, you've forced my hand, brother. You're talking to Sirius whether you want to or not."

"And if I refuse?" Edmund challenges, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

James huffs. "Don't test me, Edmund Potter." To emphasize his point, James pulls his wand out and points it at his brother. "You've seen what I'm capable of with the map. Do you really want to know the answer to that?"

Edmund stutters for a moment, then lets out a long sigh, groaning softly at the end of the sigh. "James, you don't understand-"

"Because you won't help me to understand! You refuse to talk to me about whatever this," James angrily gestures between Sirius and Edmund, "is all about! So how am I supposed to understand it?!"

"James-"

"No!" James stomps his foot stubbornly. "I want things to go back to normal. Remus has been stressing lately because the full moon's coming up and he's worried that with you avoiding everyone, you're not going to be there-"

"Why would he worry about that? I wouldn't miss it!"

James sighs. "That's what I told him, too, but he isn't listening to me. And Chester's been avoiding us as well, because of… well, actually, I'm not quite sure what that's all about, but he still seems to be hellbent on his mission to help Remus with getting a girlfriend, so there's that, but… Dammit, the point is, if you'd just talk about whatever it is out with Sirius instead of avoiding everyone, things will go back to normal between us!"

"I have a hunch that Chester's avoiding us because of what he told me," Sirius says, speaking up for the first time since he got there. He leans forward on the table, propping his head up by placing his elbows on the table and folding his hands together, his eyes twinkling. "He doesn't want to be the one to confirm my suspicions."

"Whatever suspicions those will be," James mutters under his breath. "I still don't know what it is you keep blabbering about."

"Because a certain _someone_, who shall remain nameless, keeps dodging my attempts to talk about it." Sirius crosses his arms with a huff. "If he'd only agree to talk to me, he'd know that…" Sirius purposely trails off, letting his words linger for effect. "But, alas, he refuses, so there's no way that he can know."

His curiosity getting the better of him, Edmund turns to Sirius. "Know what?"

Sirius grins, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "Oh, _now_ you want to talk about it?"

Edmund stares at Sirius for a moment before glancing back at James. "Do I have to?"

"Yes!" James throws his arms in the air in frustration. "That's the whole bloody point to this conversation!"

"Fine." Edmund huffs, standing up. "But not here." Edmund starts to walk out of the Great Hall, only to pause when he realizes that Sirius wasn't following him. "Are you coming or not?" Edmund impatiently crosses his arms, tapping his foot. Sirius nods, following Edmund out of the Great Hall.

"So, Ed-" Sirius starts as they exit the Great Hall.

"Not yet," Edmund hisses, glancing around the entrance to the Great Hall, where there's still quite a bit of students lingering. Edmund leads Sirius to an abandoned classroom, taking caution that they aren't overheard or interrupted by placing a charm on the door.

Sirius watches Edmund in amusement as he leans on one of the desks, his arms and legs crossed. "Why, Edmund, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were plotting my murder with all this secrecy."

Edmund turns to Sirius. "I don't want to risk being overheard."

"So I gathered."

"So out with it, then." Edmund sighs as he runs a hand through his hair.

"Pardon?"

Edmund scowls. "Oh, don't be coy, Sirius. I know you worked out the truth behind what Chester said. That's why you wanted to talk, isn't it?"

"I'm not sure what you're implying." Sirius raises an eyebrow.

"Ugh." Edmund groans. "Don't make me say it."

Sirius shrugs, staring at Edmund curiously, choosing not to respond to Edmund. After a good ten minutes of staring at each other, Edmund huffs in annoyance.

"You're the one who wanted to talk, dammit. Here's your chance, and you're wasting it! If you're going to reject me, hurry up and get it over with, dammit." Edmund finishes his rant with another huff, turning away so Sirius can't see the tears that are starting to fill his eyes.

"Who said anything about rejecting you?" Sirius asks.

Puzzled, Edmund turns back to Sirius after wiping his eyes with his robes. "What?"

"Is that what was up with all the secrecy? You didn't want people to witness the supposed rejection?" Sirius tilts his head to the side curiously.

"Well…"

"Ah, so that's why you've been avoiding me, isn't it? You were afraid of me rejecting you?" Sirius blinks. "Is that why you won't tell James?"

Edmund sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Well, you have a girlfriend."

"No, I don't."

"What?" Edmund asks again.

Sirius stares at Edmund. "I broke up with Marlene weeks ago."

"Why?"

"If you would have agreed to talk to me sooner, you'd know already." Sirius crosses his arms, drumming his fingers against his arm as he stares at Edmund with a raised eyebrow.

Edmund sighs. "I'm sorry, Sirius. I just… I've been so worked up because of everything and my vision didn't help with the doubts…"

"What does your vision have to do with anything?"

"The vision that shows James and Lily being betrayed?" Edmund reminds Sirius.

"What about it?"

Edmund ponders for a moment. "...According to the vision, it's you." He finally admits after a moment of silence.

"I see. So, you don't want to pursue a relationship after all." Sirius rolls his eyes, turning away from Edmund.

Edmund shakes his head. "No, I do, I just…"

"You don't want to be with the person who basically signs Lily and James' death certificate," Sirius snaps.

"...I don't understand why you're getting mad all of a sudden." Edmund takes an involuntary step back.

"Oh, don't you?" Sirius demands. "Let's think back, shall we?"

"Sirius-"

Sirius runs a hand through his hair. "Why would you even think, for one second, that I would do something like that, huh? You're basically calling me a traitor. I thought you had more faith in me than that."

"I don't want to believe the vision, Sirius, but it's kind of hard not to with all the evidence pointing to you."

"Evidence, huh? Well, what if you're wrong?" Sirius demands.

"I really hope that I am," Edmund says softly.

"Well, here's a newsflash for you, you are!" Sirius snaps. "I would never betray James. I would never betray you!"

Edmund sighs, knowing that he upset Sirius by revealing the bit of his vision that he wouldn't tell James. "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have said anything."

Sirius stares at Edmund, his jaw tight.

"Can't we just pretend me and my big mouth didn't screw this up?" Edmund tries.

"I don't know, Edmund. Can you handle being in the same room as the person who supposedly hands over James and Lily to their murderer?" Sirius snaps.

"I probably deserved that." Edmund sighs. "Sirius, I'm sorry."

"You know what. I was going to tell you that I liked you, too. I was going to tell you that's the reason that I broke up with Marlene. Because I wanted to be with you. But since you so adamantly believe that I'm the perpetrator here, I don't think I want to anymore."

Edmund stares at Sirius with wide eyes. "You… Sirius, I-"

"Oh, believe me,_ Potter_," Sirius snaps, and Edmund visibly winced at the sudden use of his surname, "I'm doing you a favor, right? Because there's just _no way_ you can be with someone who betrays James, thus betraying you by default, right?"

"I…"

"Shove off, _Potter_." Sirius leaves the room in a huff, slamming the door behind him. Edmund jumps at the door being slammed, tears falling down his face.

~.~

Outside the classroom, Sirius leans against the wall, sliding down it slowly as tears of his own fall down his face. Sirius hugs his legs close to him, burying his face in his arm. This is how James finds him twenty minutes later.

"Mate? Are you okay? What happened with Eddie?" James asks.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sirius mumbled into his arm. Seconds later, Edmund finally exits the classroom, stopping short at the sight of James. James, confused as ever, glances between Sirius and Edmund, noting how both of them are obviously upset over something.

"Okay. One of you need to tell me what the bloody hell is going on, and I mean now!" James crosses his arms, stomping his foot.

Sirius finally looks up at James, then over to Edmund. Sirius narrows his eyes at the older Potter. "I've got something I need to do." Sirius stands up, dusting himself off.

"Sirius, wait!" Edmund calls after him, but Sirius ignores him as he darts away from them. Edmund sighs heavily as he runs a hand through his hair. He slowly turns to face his brother, who stares back at him expectedly, tapping his foot.

"An explanation, if you'd be so kind," James says.

Edmund sighs. "I screwed up, brother. I screwed up pretty big this time," Edmund murmurs softly. "I'm not sure what I can do to fix it."

"Well, what happened? Maybe I can help! After all, I know Sirius the best."

Edmund contemplates this for a moment, before giving in, sighing softly. "...Okay. Don't be mad, please. I think Sirius is mad at me enough for both of you." His voice quivers slightly at this. So slightly, that anyone who isn't James wouldn't have noticed it.

"I won't be mad," James reassures his brother, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay." Edmund takes a deep breath. "The, ah, first thing that you should know is… is… I… erm… I like Sirius." Edmund pauses for a moment before elaborating when James simply stares at him in confusion. "As in, I like him the same way you like Lily."

James gasps in realization. "Oh! That's what you've been keeping from me!"

"Yes." Edmund nods. "That's why I've been avoiding you guys. Because I knew that Sirius worked out the truth. I was afraid of him rejecting me." Edmund admits.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense now. Well, what happened when you guys talked?" James asks.

"I… well, to put it bluntly, I pissed him off." Edmund sighs, running a hand through his hair.

James nods. "I gathered as much. How, though?"

"Well, you see… you, ah, remember the bit of my vision that I refused to tell you?" Edmund asks.

James nods slowly. "Yeah…"

"Well… um… you see… the reason I didn't want to tell you is that it's… it's…" Edmund trails off, mumbling incoherently at the end.

"Sorry?" James tilts his head to the side.

"It's Sirius." Edmund sighs, wincing slightly as he expects James to blow up at him.

True to his word, however, James remains calm as Edmund lays it all out for James. "And you told Sirius that?"

"Well… I, like the complete and utter moron that I am, mentioned the vision, and he, like the curious creature he is, asked what the vision had to do with anything, so I told him. And he… well, he wasn't very happy with me afterward."

"Well, yeah, I mean, you basically called him a traitor for doing something that he didn't- or won't, whatever- even do." James points out.

"_Yet._"

James shakes his head. "No, Eddie. You're wrong about it being Sirius. Your vision's wrong. Look, I can't explain it, alright? But the bond between me and Sirius is… is sort of like the bond between us. It can't be broken. Not for one moment do I believe that Sirius is the perpetrator. It isn't him. I know it."

"How can you be so sure?" Edmund asks.

"Because I know Sirius." James shrugs. "I can't explain it. Look, the two of us are like this," James intertwines two of his fingers. "He doesn't have to say anything for me to know what he's feeling. What he's thinking. As I said, it's sort of like our bond. I just know that Sirius would never do anything like that. He wouldn't. I trust him undoubtedly with every fiber of my being, the same way I trust you."

Edmund sighs. "Merlin. I really did screw up big time, didn't I?"

"It's okay." James smiles softly. "I'll help you fix it."

"Thanks." Edmund smiles softly in return, but his smile falters. "Wait, if you know him so well, did you know that he liked me back?"

James frowns. "Erm… not really. See, I'm not great at picking up on that stuff. I just knew that he thinks of you in a different way than he thinks of me. I dunno. I mean, I know he thinks of me like a brother, but you… I don't know. I don't really get a "brotherly" vibe from him when it comes to you, you know? I just didn't know what it was."

"Oh."

"Well, brother. I'll go talk to Sirius. You know, calm him down a bit." James turns to leave, but he pauses, turning back to his brother. "By the way, he isn't mad at you. Whatever he said to make you believe that he is, he didn't mean it."

Edmund glances at James in confusion. "He certainly seemed mad."

"He's hurt. He does this when he's upset. He masks the hurt with anger. Believe me, I know this better than anyone. Really, whatever he said to you before he left, he didn't mean it." James starts to leave again, only to be called back by Edmund. James pauses again, turning back to Edmund.

"So does this mean that you're okay with the idea of me and Sirius?" Edmund dares to ask. "You, erm, what I mean to say is, you're not disgusted with the idea?"

James shakes his head. "No, brother, I'm not. I'm fine with it. Sure, it'll be weird at first, but I'll get used to it."

"That's a relief." Edmund smiles.

With an incline of his head, James leaves Edmund alone with his thoughts to find Sirius.


	14. Chapter 12

"Well, I hope you're all satisfied." Edmund makes his way out to the courtyard where Arabella, Chester, and Esme are gathered by a tree, playing a game of Exploding Snap.

Chester glances up from their game at Edmund, a look of mock confusion spread out on his face. "I'm sorry. Are you talking to us?"

At the hurt look that flashes across Edmund's face, Arabella gives Chester a look that clearly says that what he said was uncalled for. In turn, Chester raises his hands in surrender. She pats the spot next to her. "Come. Sit. Tell us all about your troubles."

"I'm an idiot." Edmund sighs as he sits down next to her.

"Well, I could've told you that a long time ago," Chester grumbles. "Did it really take you this long to figure that out?"

"Why are you mad? It's because of you that I'm even in this bloody situation in the first bloody place!" Edmund snaps.

"Boys, boys," Arabella says. "Let's not escalate this argument anymore than it needs to be, okay?"

Chester sighs. "I'm sorry. I've just been in a mood because a certain someone won't talk to me." Chester raises an eyebrow at Edmund.

"Well, I was mad at you." Edmund crosses his arms.

"Fair enough. Alright. How are you an idiot?"

Edmund sighs and explains the situation with Sirius.

"You told him that?!" Arabella shrieks, causing Edmund to cover his ears. If looks could kill, Edmund would be buried ten feet under by the look Arabella is shooting him. "Why… how… what…?! Gah, I'm so frustrated with you, I can't even form a proper question!"

"For what it's worth, James said that he'll help me fix the damage I've done." Edmund manages a weak smile.

Chester blinks. "Wait, you told James? James knows?"

"James knows," Edmund confirms with a nod.

"Finally!" Chester throws his arms in the air. "No more secrets."

Edmund runs a hand through his hair. "Yeah. I wish it would have been under different circumstances, but I'd rather he hear it from me and not someone else."

"Exactly. You know mate, we wouldn't even be in this predicament if you weren't so bloody stubborn." Chester gives Edmund a look. "If you had just told Sirius from the beginning, none of this would be happening."

Edmund huffs. "Right. I'm to blame for my own secret being leaked."

"For the record, I never explicitly said your name. It's not my fault that Padfoot is a bloody genius in disguise. And you completely missed the point!"

"I'm sorry, who?" Esme tilts her head to the side.

Chester rubs the back of his neck sheepishly and coughs. "Oh… umm…"

"Did it again." Edmund mutters under his breath, shooting Chester a glare.

"Ermm… Sirius." Chester grins sheepishly. "Padfoot is his nickname amongst us friends."

"That's a peculiar nickname." Esme blinks. "Why do you call him Padfoot?"

"Yes, I'm very interested in this answer myself," Arabella says.

Chester chews on the inside of his cheek, sweating profusely. "Uhm… well, y'see…" He glances over at Edmund, who simply stares at Chester with a raised eyebrow, apparently wondering how his best friend is going to get himself out of this one. "Um… It's because of his name."

"Pardon?" Esme blinks.

"Sirius? Yeah. Hey, here's a fun fact. Did you know that he's named after a star? Like, 98 percent of his family are. It's like a weird Black family tradition or something. It's like his ancestors thought to themselves, 'hey, you know what'll be a fun family tradition? Let's start the trend of naming our children after constellations and stars and such and hope it catches on!'. Anyway, his particular star is known as The Dog Star. Ironically enough, he can perform a Patronus that's, you guessed it, a dog. Hence the nickname, Padfoot." Chester shrugs.

"Oh, nice save." Edmund mutters under his breath, unbeknownst to any of them.

"Oh. Well, that's still a strange nickname," Arabella says, and Esme nods in agreement.

"Hey, I'm not the one who came up with it." Chester shrugs. "Take that up with James. He came up with it, and I guess it just stuck."

Arabella hums. "Well, at least he has a nickname, I suppose. That's more than what I can say about myself."

"Can we get back to the current pickle I've found myself in, please?" Edmund asks, crossing his arms.

"Well, to be quite frank, Edmund, that is entirely your own fault." Arabella shrugs. "I hold no pity for you at the moment."

"Gee. Way to help a guy feel less dejected about the situation," Edmund says dryly.

Chester grimaces. "And way to mask your feelings with your usual amount of sarcasm."

"It's a defense mechanism!" Edmund defends himself. "Also, a force of habit."

"All the same, you shouldn't have brought up the vision. And you sure as hell shouldn't have told Sirius you think he's the traitor." Arabella pokes Edmund on the forehead. "I don't know what was going on in that mind of yours to prompt you to tell him that."

"You do realize now James needs to do some_ Sirius_ damage control." Chester grins at his joke, making Edmund and the girls roll their eyes at the lame pun. "You better be praying that James will be able to wheel him in."

~.~

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." James taps the map with the tip of his wand, bringing the map to life. After searching the castle for what feels like hours, James still is unable to find Sirius. So, he decided to resort to the map. James doesn't know why he didn't resort to the map to begin with. It would have made his search a whole lot easier.

James scans the map looking for Sirius' name. He pauses when he spots his brother's name, along with Chester, Blakely, and Esme, in the courtyard. Rolling his eyes at the Slytherin girl's name, James goes back to looking for his best mate. He'll never get over how his brother chooses to be friends with a Slytherin. James supposes that Edmund sees something in her that he doesn't, but still. James doesn't like his brother conspiring with the enemy. James doesn't trust her, and will never trust her, no matter what his brother says. James decides to keep his mouth shut about the matter, though, not wanting to cause an argument with Edmund.

At least Edmund is talking to Chester again.

After searching the map for a few minutes, James finally spots Sirius' name on the map. Sirius' name is lingering by the Astronomy Tower, so that's where James starts heading.

"Mischief managed." James taps his wand again on the map, making the words disappear. James tucks the map away in his cloak before starting his journey to the Astronomy Tower.

Sirius is standing by the parapet, leaning against it with his arms folded over it, when James finally reaches him. James wordlessly walks over to stand next to him, copying his posture.

Sirius glances at James out of the corner of his eye. "If you're here to talk about your brother, don't waste your time. I know I probably overreacted. Just let me be mad at him for a bit."

"You were perfectly justified with your reaction." James disagrees. "Honestly, I would have been more surprised if you didn't react that way."

"He, ah, told you everything, I presume?" Sirius rubs the back of his neck. James doesn't answer verbally, instead choosing to simply give Sirius a smile. Sirius sighs. "Figures."

James exhales slowly. "So. My brother, eh?"

"Yeah, the git." Sirius glares at a random spot on a nearby wall, as if hoping it would catch up in flames. "I can't believe him! Why would he even bring up the vision to begin with? I thought all the subtle flirting would… oh, never mind."

"You should've known better." James shakes his head.

Sirius blinks. "About what?"

"Flirting in a subtle manner with my brother and expecting him to understand what you're trying to do is like… expecting Snivellius not to be a greasy haired git." James shrugs.

Sirius stares at James blankly. "What?"

"My brother may be a bloody genius when it comes to potion making and… Well, basically everything else, but he has the flirting capability of a toddler. That is to say, he can't flirt. And he doesn't understand when someone is trying to flirt with him." James glances over at Sirius. "You should have known this."

"You think maybe I should have been more obvious with my flirting?" Sirius asks.

"I'm saying if you wanted him to know that you liked him like that you should have told him point blank, instead of beating around the bush. Because the chances of my brother picking up on your hints are slim." James shrugs.

"I guess that explains why he ignored my flirting attempts in the past." Sirius cringes.

James blinks. "You flirted with him in the past? How did I miss that?"

"Because you have the flirting capability of a toddler like your brother." Sirius shrugs.

"Hey!" James exclaims, highly offended.

"It's true." Sirius shrugs again. "At any rate, I'm still mad at him for his accusation."

James shakes his head. "You aren't mad."

Sirius is silent for a moment before he responds. "No, I'm not. But he can think I am for a while."

"Padfoot, don't blame Eddie. You know he just… he's letting the reality of his greatest fear cloud his better judgement. He knows that you would never something like that."

Sirius scoffs. "I don't know, James. He sure seemed certain that it's me."

"That's only because…" James trails off, not wanting to say what's on his mind, for he knows that it'll only result in upsetting Sirius further.

"He believes his vision." Sirius finishes, making James cringe. "He has more faith in his vision than he does me."

"No- well, yes to the first part, but… Merlin, Padfoot. He has faith in you- oh, don't give me that look- he does, I promise! He just… like I said, he's letting the reality of his greatest fear cloud his judgment."

Sirius sighs, running his fingers along the parapet. "I wish there was a way to get him to see that he's wrong. Or… what if he is right, Prongs? What if it _is_ me?"

James suddenly grabs Sirius' hand, gripping it tightly. "Now you look here, Sirius Orion Black. Don't you dare. Don't you _dare_. It. Isn't. You. I don't care how many times I have to bloody say it! Edmund's freak out because of his vision is allowing him to believe things that just aren't true… don't follow his train of thought just because of how you feel for him! Don't start doubting yourself now just because he does, dammit."

"But, James…"

"Don't 'but, James' me! I won't let you have those doubts about yourself just because my brother has the audacity to think that you're a traitor!" James huffs as he takes a step back, flailing his arms. James sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Look. This whole bloody situation is just… it sucks. But don't you think on it for one minute, Padfoot. Because it isn't you. I don't know who it is, but I know for certain that it's not you."

Sirius gives James a small smile. "Well, then. At least one of you trusts me. You know something, Prongs? I think I might have fallen for the wrong brother."

James scrunches up his face in disgust. "Ew. Never. Ever, under any circumstances whatsoever, say something like that again, Padfoot, or I swear on Merlin's left ear I'll bury you ten feet under myself."

"Fair enough." Sirius laughs. "Besides, I was only kidding."

"Good. Because that was disturbing on so many levels." James shakes his head. "On a slightly less disturbing note, when are you going to go try to work things out with my brother, hmm?"

"You think I'm the one who needs to apologize?" Sirius demands. "He's the one who..."

James cuts him off, "Uh-uh, uh. Let me stop you there, Padfoot. I didn't say that you had to apologize. I simply want you to work things out. Don't go putting words in my mouth."

Sirius sighs. "I don't know, Prongs. I mean, it hurt when he…"

"I understand, Padfoot. I do. You're hurt. Believe me, I know. But he didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I don't know what would prompt him to tell you something like that, but he knows better than to think you're the perpetrator." James rubs Sirius' shoulder soothingly. "Don't think too hard on it."

"Okay. But… just humor me for a moment. If we were to start a relationship with him having those doubts about me, what would that say about us, hmm?" Sirius asks. "What's a relationship without trust?"

James ponders this for a moment before shrugging. "Then don't start a relationship."

"But I want to." Sirius whines, stomping his foot. "I really, really, truly want to."

"Then start a relationship. I don't care what you do, as long as you're happy." James throws his arms in the air. "Whatever you do, work it out with Eddie."

"I don't want him to have those doubts about me." Sirius sighs.

James groans. "Ugh. Okay. Look. What if… what if we can prove that you aren't the perpetrator?"

"How? We don't even know who kills you."

"I haven't worked out the details yet, alright? Listen. You just need to talk to Eddie and get him to see that you aren't the one who commits the crime. Get him to see that he's overreacting to the vision."

"I don't understand how-"

"Ugh. Just go with it. Come on." James grabs Sirius' arm, dragging him out of the Astronomy Tower.

The boys make their way to the courtyard with Sirius protesting the entire way. Naturally, James drowns out Sirius' protests by talking about Quidditch, much to Sirius' chagrin.

"James, will you stop talking about Quidditch at a time like this?" Sirius throws his arms in the air in frustration.

"If you ask me, anytime is a perfect time to talk about Quidditch. Now. About Cooper's schedule… I think, and this is just me spitballing here, but I think we need to move having practice twice a week to three times a week."

"Then take it up with Cooper! She's the captain, after all."

James shrugs. "She won't listen to me. Says twice a week is plenty. Pft. She won't be saying that when we lose the season to a bunch of tossers because she refused to whip her team into shape- Oh, hey, look, there's Eddie and Chester. And Esme. Hi, Esme! Hey, guys!" James waves to them as they walk up to the group, pointedly ignoring Arabella's presence.

Arabella raises an eyebrow at this, but turns to Edmund. "Now's your chance, Edmund. And you better not say anything stupid again to screw this up, dammit." Arabella pokes Edmund in the forehead. "Or so help me, Edmund Potter, I swear to Salazar I… well, I'm not quite sure what I'll do, but I guarantee that it'll be so devious and cynical that you'll rue this day in history." She stands up, motioning for Chester and Esme to do the same.

"Good luck," Esme whispers in his ear, and Chester shoots him a thumbs up sign.

James looks around the group as they start to leave the courtyard. "Right. Well. I'll just leave you two to it, then." Chester grabs James by the arm, dragging him away. "I'm going, I'm going. No need to manhandle me, Chester." James gives his brother a look over his shoulder as Chester leads James back into the castle.

Edmund sighs as he grabs a nearby stick, absentmindedly dragging it in the grass. Sirius awkwardly stands near him.

"Erm… So… Ah… have you noticed that Moony's never around when all the crazy stuff goes down?" Sirius tries, sitting across from Edmund.

Edmund shrugs, not looking up. "I reckon he's in the library trying to distract himself from the full moon next week."

"Right, of course." Sirius grimaces.

Edmund sighs again, looking up at Sirius. "I really screwed up, didn't I?"

"Yeah. But it's… well, it's not okay, but it's getting there." Sirius sighs.

"For what it's worth, I truly am sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

Sirius shrugs, smiling softly. "I'm getting there."

"Hey, Padfoot…?" Edmund ventures to ask after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?" Sirius looks at Edmund curiously, tilting his head to the side.

"Did, um… did you mean it?" At Sirius' confused look, Edmund goes on. "When you said you've changed your mind." Edmund refuses to meet Sirius' gaze when he says this, instead choosing to absentmindedly play with a random blade of grass.

"I don't know." Sirius studies Edmund for a moment before continuing, "Did you mean it when you think I'm the perpetrator?"

Edmund finally glances up at Sirius after contemplating his question for a moment. "No. I don't believe I did."

"Are you just saying that because you think it's what I want to hear, or…?"

Edmund shakes his head. "No, Padfoot. Listen. You know that James is the most important person in my life. The vision… The vision terrifies me. When it showed Peter confronting you about James and Lily's betrayal, I… well, I panicked. And I suppose I jumped to conclusions without looking at the bigger picture. I have a tendency to do that sometimes, you know."

"And, uh, what bigger picture would that be?"

"Oh, uh… Well, perhaps someone tries to frame you or something." Edmund shrugs. He was going to inform Sirius that Arabella is the one to point out that option to him, but the situation with the vision is still quite a tender subject. He's sure if he mentioned the Slytherin girl being on Sirius' side instead of Edmund himself, it'd set Sirius off again. So he makes the wise decision to keep Arabella out of the conversation altogether.

"Well… I'd like to know who. And I'd also like to know where you are when this all goes down."

"I have a hunch," Edmund mumbles.

"About which one?"

Edmund grins sheepishly. "Erm… about the latter."

"Did you have another vision?"

"I might've." Edmund shrugs.

"Ooh… what happens in it?" Sirius grins, leaning forward slightly.

Edmund shakes his head. "Oh, no! The last time I brought up a vision, it resulted in you being mad at me. I'm in no hurry to repeat that experience, thank you very much."

"But that was only because you accused me!" Sirius whines. "Besides, I wasn't really mad at you. Just hurt. And I didn't ask you to bring it up last time."

"But you did ask me to elaborate on it." Edmund shrugs.

"But I want to know!"

"Padfoot…" Edmund sighs.

"Pleeeaasseee?" Sirius gives Edmund a pleading look, biting his lower lip for good measure.

Edmund groans. "Ugh. You're going to be the death of me, you realize that? Fine." Edmund tells Sirius the vision, leaving out the bit about Edmund's supposed future family, knowing it would only result in an endless amount of teasing.

"Undercover, huh? That sounds highly dangerous." Sirius grins. "And also fun! I wonder if I'm undercover as well."

"I highly doubt it."

"Oh, maybe we're undercover together!" Sirius exclaims. "Think about it, 'Talon and Padfoot, Undercover Masterminds of the Wizarding World'!" Sirius makes a motion in the air as he says this. Edmund gives him a look as if to say, '_really?_' Sirius grins, rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay, so the name needs a little work."

"You think?" Edmund adds dryly.

"But I think we'd be marvelous undercover partners."

Edmund raises an eyebrow. "You think so, huh?"

"I really do." Sirius gives Edmund a suggestive look.

"Uh… sure. If you say so, Pad." Edmund pats Sirius' shoulder, apparently missing the look Sirius was giving him, making Sirius facepalm.

"Really, Talon?" Sirius demands.

"What?" Edmund gives Sirius a bewildered look.

Sirius huffs. "You are the most oblivious person in this whole entire school! And with Peter here, too, that, my friend, is saying something."

"What did I miss?" Edmund continues to look at Sirius with a bewildered look, wondering what he did to make Sirius mad at him now.

Sirius sighs. "Oh, never mind." Sirius runs a hand through his hair in exasperation. "Come on. I bet you anything that James is going crazy with wondering how it's going between us. Let's go put him out of his misery." Sirius stands up.

Edmund follows suit. "So… to be clear, we're good, right?"

"Yes, you oblivious prat. We're good." Sirius pats Edmund on the shoulder before grabbing his hand. The pair of them walk to the Great Hall together, their hands intertwined.

Arabella is the first to notice their hands, and a grin spreads across her face at the sight of them. "Finally!" She clasps her hands together. "So you guys made it official?" Arabella glances at their hands, then at them.

Edmund immediately releases his hold on Sirius' hand, pushing his glasses up on his face with his forefinger, blushing a deep shade of red. "Um… no. We're not… That is to say, we, ah, didn't… I mean… I… Padfoot?" Edmund glances at Sirius.

"We talked, but, sadly, that is not what one of the things we talked about." Sirius shrugs.

"I thought that was the whole point of you guys talking." Esme frowns.

"We just didn't get to it." Sirius shrugs. "Well, I mean, we sort of did, but I changed the subject."

"Explain." James frowns.

"Well…" Before Sirius can elaborate on what he meant, Remus comes strolling in the Great Hall. It's clear to the Marauders, along with Edmund and Chester, that the upcoming full moon is already having a negative effect on their friend. He looks extremely worn out, and the bags under his eyes are very much noticeable, much to his friends' dismay. Edmund supposes that to anyone else, his appearance is the result of stress or lack of sleep. They would be correct, however, Edmund knows the reason for Remus' stress, and it's a painful reminder that Edmund has yet to be successful in making a potion to help his friend.

"Remus! How nice of you to grace us with your presence today! You've missed out on quite a lot, my friend! We've had quite the eventful morning." James puts arm around Remus' shoulders as Remus reaches them.

Remus freezes at the sight of Arabella. "Clearly. Erm… why is a Slytherin eating lunch with us? And I mean that in the most non judgmental way possible." Remus adds the last part quickly, not wanting to upset the Head Girl.

Arabella shrugs. "Eh. It's okay. I suppose it's out of the ordinary, me being over here. And to answer your question, my housemates are gits, so I decided to mix it up a bit."

"And, uh, you're actually being civil with her?" Remus peers over at James curiously.

"I know. What is this blasphemy, am I right?" Chester pipes up before James can comment.

"Are you alright, Remus?" Esme asks. Remus glances over at her to see her frowning at him.

"Fine, fine," Remus says quickly, before glancing back at James. "So lads and ladies. What did I miss? Fill me in. And where's Pete?"

James shrugs at the last question, then goes on to fill Remus in on filling Remus in on the events of that morning. "Well, I came down here this morning to hopefully talk to my brother about his avoiding everyone-"

"-and we did more than talked. I might've snapped at him. Sorry for that, by the way, James, I don't think I apologized for my behaviour yet-" Edmund adds.

"Eh, it's okay. Anyway, after Eddie snapped at me, I went and found Padfoot-"

"And rudely woke me up, I might add." Sirius adds.

James huffs. "Well, you deserved it for ignoring my attempts to wake you up."

"Am I about to discover why our room was drenched in water this morning?" Remus grins at his roommates, a slight twinkle in his eye.

"That was him." Sirius jerks his thumb at James. "He thought the best way to wake me up was to use water. So naturally there might have been a water fight-"

"Sorry, Moony, we meant to clean up but we forgot-"

"But you didn't forget to use a drying spell on yourselves before coming down here." Edmund raises an eyebrow at him.

James shrugs. "Priorities, brother. Priorities."

"Isn't this one of those things that we should be giving them detention for?" Arabella asks when Edmund shakes his head in exasperation at his brother.

Edmund glances over at her. "Well, I mean, I usually just pretend he doesn't tell me about the stuff that could potentially get him in trouble." Edmund smiles sheepishly.

"Of course you do." Arabella shakes her head. "Oh, well. Who am I to come between two brothers? Proceed, younger Potter."

"Thank you." James nods at her before turning back to Remus. "But at least we didn't get your precious books wet, so there's that. Anyway, after our water fight, which only lasted a duration of like, five minutes, by the way, I dragged Padfoot down here to force Edmund to interact with him, but that didn't exactly go according to plan, because Edmund here," James pauses to jerk his thumb at Edmund, "ruined the talk with Padfoot by bringing up his vision and accusing him of being the traitor-"

"In my defense, I… you know what, never mind. That was me just being plain dumb." Edmund shrugs. "I really don't have an excuse."

"He really doesn't." James agrees. "Anyway. You know how Padfoot likes to disappear when he's upset, so I, being the ever so resourceful being that I am, I, ah… well… you know."

Arabella and Esme exchange a confused look as Remus nods in understanding. "Right. Continue." Remus makes a motion with his hand.

"So I found Padfoot and we talked…"

"Well, somewhere between me behaving like a complete and total moron and him talking to Padfoot, I told James. Mostly to inform him of the whole situation." Edmund interrupts.

"Oh. So he knows?" Remus asks.

Edmund nods. "He knows."

"Brilliant. What happened after you talked to Sirius?" Remus asks James.

"We found Ed and the four of us," James gestures to himself, Chester, Esme, and Arabella, "left so they," he points to Edmund and Sirius, "could work out their issue. We came here to eat lunch because Chester decided he was hungry and so did the girls… And honestly, so was I… and we've just been talking ever since. And… now you're all caught up."

"I see. And, uh, did you two work out your issue?" Remus asks Sirius and James.

"In a way, yes," Edmund says. "But we, ah, aren't…"

"We haven't gotten that far into the conversation yet," Sirius says quickly, knowing what Remus is trying to ask. "We just figured we should inform James and the others that we worked out the issue with the vision."

"Well, there's that at least." Remus shrugs. "You can work on the other thing later."

"Yeah." Sirius nods. "Exactly. There's no rush."

"Not unless you count the war that's brewing out there." Edmund nods his head toward the window, indicating the rest of the wizarding world.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that yet, do we?" Arabella asks. "We've just got to worry about passing our N.E.W.T.s and O.W.L.s. We've got ages before we have to worry about that."


	15. Chapter 13

The week of the first Hogsmeade visit has the students buzzing with excitement. The Third through Seventh Years are the most excited, seeing as they are the only ones permitted to visit the village.

Chester thinks this is the perfect opportunity to get Esme and Remus together, so he decides to speed up his mission by getting them to go to Hogsmeade together.

"Remus!" Chester throws an arm around Remus' shoulder as he walks by him in the common room.

"What do you want now?" Remus sighs.

Chester puts a hand over his heart dramatically. "My heart. Anyway, I was wondering if you had any plans for the Hogsmeade trip yet."

Remus eyes Chester suspiciously. "Why?"

"Just asking." Chester grins as he guides Remus to where Esme is sitting by the fire. "I thought I'd go solo this weekend, and I was hoping you'd keep a pal company."

"Sure." Remus shrugs.

Chester grins. "Wonderful! Esme, were you planning on going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Oh, um… I don't know. Maybe." Esme shrugs.

"Would you care to join Remus and I?" Chester asks.

Esme glances at Remus quickly before turning her attention back to Chester. "Well, I mean, if it's okay with Remus."

Remus gives Chester another suspicious look, knowing his friend is up to something. "Yeah, I think that'll be great. The more the merrier."

"Brilliant!" Chester claps his hands together. "It's settled then."

"I suppose it is." Remus continues to look at his friend suspiciously, but Chester simply smiles innocently and turns to Esme to strike up a conversation with her.

~.~

Meanwhile, James and Edmund are down at the Quidditch pitch. James finishes practicing his flying maneuvers and joins his brother in the stands.

"You know, I reckon you'd be a wicked flyer if you gave it a chance," James says as he sits down.

Edmund scrunches up his face. "No thanks. My first and last flying lesson didn't go so smoothly, so I think I'll keep my feet firmly on the ground, thanks."

"How do you reckon Chester's mission to help Remus get a girlfriend is going?" James decides to change the subject, knowing full well how stubborn his brother could be. If Edmund doesn't want to do something, nobody will be able to convince him otherwise, not even James.

"He told me he's going to be getting Remus and Esme to go to Hogsmeade together this weekend." Edmund shrugs. "So I reckon it's going smoothly."

"How's he going to manage that?" James blinks.

"Absolutely no idea."

James hums. "Hey, speaking of Hogsmeade-"

"No."

"But you don't know what I was going to say!"

Edmund gives his brother a look. "Yes I do. And the answer is no."

James huffs, crossing his arms. "Okay, Mr. I-Know-Everything. What was I going to say?"

"One, I never claimed to know everything. I just know you." Edmund nudges James. "And two, something along the lines of, 'Hey, Eddie, why don't you ask Padfoot go to Hogsmeade?' Now tell me that I'm wrong."

James pauses. "Well. I could, but then I'd be lying. That's almost word for word what I was going to ask."

"Figures." Edmund rolls his eyes.

"So why won't you ask him?" James asks.

Edmund sighs. "Because he hasn't brought up the whole 'I like you' thing since our… dispute last week. He's acting like the whole thing never happened. That leads me to believe that he's avoiding the subject. Which leads me to also believe he doesn't want to pursue it."

"Well, you never know unless you ask him." James gives his brother a bright smile.

"Why are you pushing this?" Edmund asks, giving his brother a look.

James sighs. "Because you both are unhappy. I don't like seeing the people I care about unhappy."

"There's nothing either of us can do about it, though." Edmund shrugs.

"Have you not met me?" James asks. "I'll bloody do what I have to if it means you two are happy."

Edmund sighs. "For what it's worth, Arabella's ready to pull out all of her hair because she's "ready to blow a fuse" with how we're "head over heels" for each other but not doing anything about it. She also says if we don't do something about it soon, she's going to "resort to drastic measures", whatever that's supposed to mean."

James laughs. "Well, she's got a colorful way of handling a situation, I'll give her that."

"You know, I think you'd get along splendidly with her. If you'd just look past the fact that she's a Slytherin…"

James scrunches up his face in distaste. "Pass."

"Stop being such a judgmental git." Edmund pokes James on his shoulder. "Not all Slytherins are bad. It's high time you learn that."

"I'm not being a git." James stubbornly crosses his arms, glaring ahead of him.

Edmund groans. "Yes you are. You adamantly refuse to give Arabella a chance just because she's a Slytherin. That's being a git."

"Why do you care if I give her a chance or not?" James demands.

"Because like it or not, she's my friend! She's going to be a big part of my life. And since you aren't going anywhere any time soon, it'll make things a heck of a lot easier on me if you guys get along," Edmund says.

"Ugh." James groans, running a hand through his hair. "Fine. I'll give the girl a bloody chance. Are you happy now?"

Edmund beams. "Thank you. You won't regret this."

"I highly doubt that," James mutters under his breath.

~.~

As Edmund is trying to convince James to give Arabella a chance, Sirius is wandering the corridors, lost in his thoughts. He's thinking about the situation with Edmund, wondering if he's overreacting by avoiding the subject altogether.

He wasn't lying when he told James that he wants to pursue a relationship with Edmund. He truly does. It's the accusation that Edmund made that has him doubting everything. It hurt him more than he cares to admit. He knows that Edmund didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but he did.

If Sirius and Edmund were to start a relationship, what would that say about them, knowing they started out when Edmund was having doubts on Sirius' loyalty to James, and by default, Edmund himself?

_I'm probably overthinking things_. Sirius thinks to himself. It wouldn't be the first time. _Ugh. Screw it. I'll ask him to Hogsmeade this weekend_. Sirius decides, and with that thought in mind, he turns on his heel to find Edmund.

As he looks for Edmund the old-fashioned way, seeing as how James is in possession of their map, Sirius notices his brother, Regulus, talking among his Slytherin friends and frowns. Regulus doesn't even bat an eyelash in his direction. There's another situation that Sirius wishes he could do something about.

Things went downhill quickly for the Black siblings after Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor. It's mainly their parents' doing, with their brainwashing and meddling affairs. Their parents strongly believed in the Black family motto, Toujours Pur (always pure). They believe that they're royalty simply because they're Purebloods, and it's this very belief that drove a wedge between Regulus and Sirius.

Sirius and Regulus used to be close, almost as close as James and Edmund. Sirius, however, was adamant about his own beliefs, which are that Muggles and Muggleborns aren't much different from them, and since then, his parents have deemed him a "Blood-traitor", and filled Regulus' head with lies.

The worst of it is, Regulus believes every word.

Sirius wouldn't have cared as much about his situation at home if he still had his brother by his side. Unfortunately, however, it didn't work out that way.

More than once, the Potters have offered a place at their home to Sirius, should he ever need it. The only reason he hasn't taken them up on this offer yet is because he's still hoping his brother can be saved from his parents' clutches, preferably before their beliefs get his brother killed. And with the way things are looking in the real world at the present time, Sirius fears that this will happen sooner than expected.

Sirius' mind once again trails to Edmund, and he laughs to himself as he pictures his parents' reactions to him being with the older Potter romantically. It most definitely isn't the reason for Sirius wanting to start a relationship with Edmund, but it's certainly a bonus, annoying his parents even more. Sirius knows that they wouldn't approve of him being romantically involved with another male, let alone a Potter. That would be two additional strikes in their book, not that Sirius cared. The only opinions that matter to him are his friends and Euphemia and Fleamont Potter. He couldn't care less about anyone else's opinions.

Not paying any attention to where he's walking as he's too busy with his thoughts, he doesn't notice as he bumps into someone, knocking them both down. "Oops." Sirius laughs as he stands up. "I really should pay attention to where I'm walking. I'm sorry, err…" Sirius stops as he notices Arabella standing up and dusting herself off.

"You really should." Arabella huffs, shaking her head. "But it's okay. I'll let it slide, just because you're you. You're lucky, Black."

Sirius blinks. "Um… thanks?"

"It's a good thing I caught you, because I have a bone to pick with you." Arabella huffs, and not being able to help himself, Sirius bursts out laughing. "What in the ruddy hell is so funny?!"

"I'm sorry. Inside joke." Sirius sobers up, but is still chuckling to himself. "What's your- ahaha- bone, Blakely?"

"What do you think you're playing at?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Edmund has asked me to not get involved, but dammit, Black. I have had it up to here," she puts her left hand just above her head, "with the two of you tiptoeing around each other like you're afraid the other one's going to break or something."

"No offense, Blakely, but that's really none of your business." Sirius crosses his arms as he stares at her.

"Well, I'm making it my business." Arabella huffs.

"What's it to you?" Sirius snaps.

Arabella glares at him. "Edmund is my friend, and I care about his happiness. Furthermore, anyone who causes him pain is officially on my hit list. And believe me, Black, that's not a list you want to find yourself on."

"Is that a threat?"

"No. I don't make threats, Black. I make promises." Arabella continues to glare at him as if to challenge him.

Sirius huffs. "If you must know, Blakely, I happen to be looking for Edmund as we speak. I was going to ask him to Hogsmeade this weekend."

Arabella's glare immediately changes into a bright grin. "Brilliant! I saw him heading to the Quidditch pitch earlier with his brother. Chances are, he's still there."

"Erm… Thanks for the tip," Sirius mutters, shaking his head. "I'll… uh… be seeing you, then." Sirius nods at her before starting to head to the Quidditch pitch.

Sure enough, Sirius sees James and Edmund talking in the stands. Sirius walks over to them, sitting behind them.

"Hey, Padfoot," James says.

"Hey." Sirius grins at James, then turns to Edmund. "So I've been thinking."

"Yes?"

"I, ah, was thinking about going to Hogsmeade this weekend, and that it wouldn't be a terrible idea to ask if you'd join me." Sirius swallows slightly.

"Just Eddie?" James asks before Edmund can respond.

"Erm… preferably, yeah." Sirius rubs the back of his neck. "So… what do you think?"

Edmund grins. "Sure."

"Brilliant! Uh… okay, so we'll go after breakfast Saturday, sound like a plan?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay. Great. That's just… grand." Sirius grimaces slightly before standing back up. "Well, Potters, I have to… um… go… do… something… See you later." Sirius leaves.

The second Sirius leaves, Edmund turns to his brother with a big grin, not bothering to hide his excitement from the encounter with Sirius. "Did you know he was planning on asking me?"

"No." James shakes his head. "He must've just decided on it."

"Either way, I'm glad for this new development." Edmund grins.

"Yeah! This is great! No more awkwardness around each other… I hope."

Edmund grimaces. "Don't say it like that! You could jinx it! … Hey… Do you suppose Sirius means this as a date?" Edmund suddenly appears very nervous.

"Probably." James shrugs. "He did say he wanted to be alone with you. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, Merlin." Edmund groans, bending over. "I think I'm going to be sick."

James pats his brother on the back. "You were excited about it literally two seconds ago. What happened?"

"A date. With Sirius!" Edmund cries.

"Yes, I know. I was there." James furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "You've been on dates before."

Edmund numbly shakes his head.

"No? What do you mean, no?" James demands.

"Not really what I would consider "dates", seeing as how I was never attracted to them." Edmund explains. "I've hung out with girls before, sure, but I wouldn't necessarily call them "dates". Just… Friends hanging out. Besides, you know how awkward I am around girls sometimes. I've never been on a real date before… and if you repeat that to anyone, James, I swear to Merlin-"

"Your secret is safe with me," James says quickly. "Merlin, now I see what has you so nervous."

"I can't do this! Oh, dear Godric. Why did I agree?" Edmund panics, grabbing a fistfull of his hair.

James grips his brother's shoulders. "Because you like Sirius, remember? Listen to me. You're freaking out for no reason. I mean, it's Sirius. You've known him forever. There's no reason to be nervous around him."

"But…"

"No. No buts. Look, brother. You're nervous, and I can understand that. But you can do this. Just don't think of it as a date. Think of it as hanging out with a friend." James encourages Edmund.

Edmund shakes his head. "But it's not really hanging out with a friend, is it? Considering that I'd like for him to be more than that."

"That's your problem, brother. You overthink things. You're panicking for nothing because you're overthinking it. Just don't think about it."

"But-"

James groans. "You look here, Edmund Henry Potter. I will not sit back and let you potentially ruin your chances at being happy. It's just Sirius. You hang out with him on a daily basis. Literally. It's not that big a deal."

"Maybe not to you," Edmund says. "But to me it is."

James shrugs. "Okay. I'll give you that. But Eddie, come on. You've wanted this for so long, right? And now that you've finally got a date with him, you're going to back out because you're nervous? That's not the Edmund Potter that I know."

"But I-"

"But nothing! Come on, where's your Gryffindor courage?" James demands.

Edmund mutters under his breath, "That's what I'd like to know."

"You can do this, brother." James smiles in reassurance. "I know you can."

"If you say so." Edmund grimaces.

~.~

As Sirius walks back to the Gryffindor Tower, he finds himself being pulled into an abandoned classroom. Sirius flails his arms, calling out in protest.

"For the love of- will you calm down?!"

Sirius turns to the source of the voice, surprise written all over his face at the sight of his brother standing in front of him with a scowl on his face. "Reg?"

"Hey, Sirius." Regulus pulls a face that's a cross between a smile and a grimace.

"Not surrounded by your usual gang of Slytherins at the moment, I see." Sirius scowls.

Regulus scoffs. "Not surrounded by your usual gang of Gryffindors at the moment, huh?" He mocks.

"Touche. So… why did you feel the need to nearly give me a bloody heart attack?"

"I wanted to talk." Regulus shrugs.

Sirius gasps in mock surprise. "No! I would have never thought it!"

"Could you drop the sarcasm, please?" Regulus crosses his arms and drums his fingers impatiently on them.

"As soon as you tell me what's up with all the theatrics. Last I checked, it's not a crime to want to talk to your family."

Regulus shrugs. "Well, given the… ah, the situation between us, I… just wanted to take precautions."

"Sure," Sirius says dryly. "So what do you want?"

"Did I just see you asking Edmund Potter on a date?" Regulus demands.

Sirius rolls his eyes. "So what if you did? Don't have a problem with it, do you, Reg?"

"You know I don't," Regulus says. "But Mother and Father-"

"I thought I made it clear that I don't give a damn about what they think." Sirius snaps.

Regulus groans. "Why do you insist on rebelling against them? Can't you just abide by their rules and be done with this pointless feud?"

"No. Because that's not me." Sirius shrugs.

"They're our parents, Sirius. They're only looking-"

"Don't you even try to justify it! It's not looking out for us when they practically disowned me for simply being sorted into a different house than what they wanted."

Regulus shakes his head. "No, you're wrong. They're upset because-"

"-I won't adhere to their beliefs. Because I've formed a different opinion than them," Sirius finishes for Regulus. "Because I'm friends with a Muggleborn. Because-"

Regulus sighs, cutting Sirius off. "Look, I'm not looking to start a fight, alright? I just wanted to say… I hope you know what you're doing. There's no telling what they'll do once they find out about Potter."

Sirius rolls his eyes. "Probably kick me out. They can go right ahead and do that, I don't care."

"No, I meant… They might try to hurt you… or him."

Sirius scoffs. "I'd like to see them try. Edmund isn't some pushover. He wouldn't let them do anything to either of us without a fight. And he can certainly hold his own in the fight."

"Just… tread lightly, Sirius. I know you're known for being reckless, but for the love of Merlin, think of what you're doing." Regulus sighs, running a hand through his hair. "You know Mother and Father won't like it. Not one bit."

"I don't care."

"They'll say that a relationship is meant to be between a man and a woman. And they'll be even less pleased about it being a Potter…" Regulus continues as if Sirius hadn't spoken.

"I don't care," Sirius repeats. "They can go rot in Hell for all I care."

Regulus sighs. "I just want to make sure you know the consequences of what you're about to do."

"Consequences." Sirius scoffs. "Because being kicked out of the family is such a huge consequence. That's probably the worst they'll do."

"You don't know that," Regulus points out.

Sirius shrugs. "Maybe not. But I reckon it is."

Regulus sighs, realizing arguing with Sirius is futile, because his brother is too stubborn to listen to reason. "If you say so. I just wish you'd change your mind, though. I miss you," he murmurs.

"I haven't gone anywhere." Sirius crosses his arms. "This whole thing isn't my fault, no matter what they lead you to believe."

Regulus closes his eyes. "Yes, you're right. But it's what they call "tough love"."

"Right," Sirius says dryly.

"I know you don't believe it, but they mean well." Regulus tries.

"Mhm."

Regulus groans. "Why do I even bother trying to talk sense into you? You don't ever listen. You're too bloody stubborn!"

"Well, I'm not the only one being stubborn."

Regulus sighs. "They aren't going to change, Sirius."

"I'm not talking about them." Sirius scowls, giving his brother a look. "I don't care about them."

Regulus stares blankly at Sirius, causing Sirius to groan in frustration. "Never mind! Do what you want, I don't care anymore." Sirius huffs in annoyance, turning on his heel quickly, heading to the classroom's exit.

"Right, because all you care about is that filthy blood traitor you call your best friend!" Regulus snaps back. "Is he your new brother, Sirius?"

Sirius turns back to Regulus, his wand in his hand and his nostrils flaring in anger. "Don't you dare call him that again, dammit! He's done more for me than you ever have, so yes, Regulus, he is my brother. More so than you ever have been!"

"Fine! I'm sorry I even cared to try to talk sense into you. I don't know why I even bothered." Regulus snaps. Regulus leaves the classroom, hitting Sirius in the shoulder with his own as he passes him.

Sirius grumbles under his breath and slips his wand back into his back pocket. "Prat." He shakes his head as he leaves, going in the opposite direction Regulus did.


	16. Chapter 14

Chester looks up at Professor McGonagall as she teaches her lesson, thinking about how to proceed with his plan. His plan to get Remus and Esme to spend some alone time together. He certainly could do something to get himself detention. He's been in plenty of trouble before, so his professors are bound to be expecting some troublesome act from him.

He twirls his wand in his hand, thinking. Edmund, who is sitting next to him, eyes him curiously, silently asking him what he thinks he's doing. Chester simply shakes his head at him, glancing back up at McGonagall.

Chester suddenly grins, gripping his wand tightly in his hand. Edmund puts a hand on top of Chester's, knowing his best friend is about to do something to get himself in trouble.

"Whatever you're thinking, Red, I would highly advise against it. McGonagall's not the professor to cross, and you know that" Edmund whispers.

"It's worth it." Is Chester's reply, completely ignoring Edmund's warning. "Colorvaria," Chester whispers, pointing his wand at McGonagall when her back is turned. Instantly, McGonagall's hair changes from her normal shade of brown to hot pink. The class bursts out laughing, causing the professor to turn around quickly.

"And what, pray tell, is so funny?" Professor McGonagall demands, and the class immediately sobers up. Chester shoots a wicked grin at Edmund, causing Edmund to shake his head in exasperation. The twinkle in Chester's eye tells Edmund that this is only the beginning. The professor goes back to teaching her lesson, and Chester takes the opportunity to perform another charm.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Chester whispers, pointing his wand at McGonagall's desk. The desk hovers a few inches off the floor, much to the amusement of his fellow classmates.

"You're playing with fire, mate," Edmund warns, and once again, his warning goes ignored.

McGonagall looks sharply to the class, seemingly not yet noticing her desk hovering. "Enough of this foolishness! What has all of you laughing so hard?"

"Professor," Emma Lodge, a fellow Gryffindor, says as she raises her hand. "Your desk."

"My what?" Professor McGonagall turns to her desk to finally notice it hovering. She turns back to her class. "Alright, who's doing this? I demand to know at once!"

The class looks around at each other and shrug, as no one wanted to be a snitch. They all know it was Chester, seeing as how he was the only one with his wand out at the time. Edmund simply stares ahead, not wanting to be the one to rat out his best friend.

_I am a horrible Head Boy. _He thinks to himself.

Professor McGonagall mutters something incoherently under her breath, then says, "Well, enough of this tomfoolery. I have a lesson to teach, and I will not stand for such foolish distractions." She casts the anti-hover charm, placing her desk firmly back on the floor.

Chester chuckles quietly to himself, pleased with how she has yet to notice her hair. The rest of the class seems to notice this as well, and soon not a single person is paying attention to the lesson. Rather, they are whispering among themselves, each of them wondering what was going to happen next. Chester simply leans forward with a mischievous grin, placing his elbow on the desk and his head in the palm of his hand. _Childish, yes, but oh, so funny_. Chester thinks to himself as he decides his next target will be the chalkboard.

Chester waits until McGonagall's back is turned before pointing his wand at the chalkboard. The whole class watches him curiously, but no one dared to say anything. They are all too curious as to what he is planning on doing.

Chester casts the charm he has in mind, and instantly, the words on the chalkboard change to read: _Professor McGonagall: The prettiest professor Hogwarts has ever seen._

The class bursts out in laughter at Chester's claim, and Chester continues to change the words on the chalkboard. Underneath that, he makes appear: _Professor McGonagall is the love of the Marauder's lives._

Edmund's face pales at this, and he casts a lookout of the corner of his eye at Chester, who simply smirks at him, giving him a wink.

McGonagall turns and reads what Chester has written, then turns to Chester and Edmund. "What is the meaning of this?" She demands, flustered.

Edmund stutters, flustered himself. Chester intervenes. "My apologies for the disturbance, Professor, but I thought you'd enjoy a bit of flattery."

"Flattery?" McGonagall repeats, and Chester's smile falters. "How exactly is interrupting my lesson a form of flattery?"

Chester grimaces. "I only hoped to lighten the mood, Professor. You seemed so tense. I thought my makeover would do the trick, too."

"Makeover?" McGonagall demands. She goes into her office. Chester grins devilishly at Edmund, who buries his face in his arms, absolutely mortified at Chester's actions. Seconds later, McGonagall lets out a shriek before running back into her classroom, yanking Chester out of his seat by the arm. "This is ludicrous!"

"You mean you don't like the new color?" Chester asks innocently. "I thought it compliments you well."

"Enough! Detention, Mr. Harrington." McGonagall reverses the charm, and her hair goes back to normal. "You will report to Mr. Filch on Saturday at noon. Additionally, I will be writing to your parents about your adolescent disturbance."

"Saturday? This Saturday? Any chance we can reschedule that for next week?" Chester innocently bats his eyelashes at her, and Edmund had a hunch that this is just an act. This is what he wanted all along.

"No! Any plans you have made can be rescheduled, not your detention." McGonagall snaps. "Do not test my patience, Mr. Harrington."

Chester lets out a long, sad sigh. "Oh, well. Guess Remus and Esme will just have to go to Hogsmeade without me."

~.~

"You _WHAT_?!"

When Chester told Remus that he won't be joining him and Esme on the trip to Hogsmeade that weekend, to say that Remus is upset would be a massive understatement.

"I played a couple of harmless pranks on Minnie, and she got all upset with me." Chester shrugs. "She told me to report to Filch Saturday at noon."

Sirius grins. "Oh, I would have loved to see ol' Minnie's face. Was she mad?"

"Absolutely furious." Chester grins in return, and Sirius gives Chester a high-five.

"Brilliant, mate," Sirius says.

Remus glares at Chester. "Yes, yes, it sounds absolutely marvelous. But this is what you were planning all along, weren't you?"

"Why, Remus, whatever do you mean?" Chester feigns innocence, throwing on a confused look for good measure.

"Drop the act, Red. You know, I could always tell her I don't feel good." Remus crosses his arms.

"But she told me yesterday after you left that she was looking forward to the trip. Something about never going with friends before. Tell me, are you really willing to crush a girl's spirits like that? Why, Remus, I would have never pegged you for the cold hearted type." Chester crosses his arms as well, tsking. "You think you know a guy."

"Why, you conniving little… Fine!" Remus throws his hands in the air in frustration. "I'll go. But I'm not happy about these new turn of events."

"I can live with that." Chester grins.

~.~

On the morning of the aforementioned day when Edmund is due to meet Sirius in the Great Hall, he finds himself unwilling to head down there. His nerves getting the better of him, he barricades himself in his dorm room, shutting the curtains and putting a charm on them so they can't be opened from the outside for good measure.

"This is ridiculous, Edmund Potter!" Chester shouts.

"What's with him?" Jacob Marlowe, one of their roommates, asks curiously from his spot on his bed as he ties his shoes.

Chester throws his hands in the air in frustration. "He's nervous. And being a coward about it, too!" Chester shouts the last part, rolling his eyes at Jacob.

"I'm good with being a coward!" Edmund shouts back. Chester scoffs.

"Should I get James?" Jacob asks.

Chester taps his chin. "Better yet, why don't you get Sirius?"

"No!" Edmund scrambles out from behind his bed curtains, falling on the floor as he does. "Ow…" Edmund stands up, rubbing his head. "I hate you." Edmund glares at Chester.

"Sure you do." Chester pats Edmund's shoulder. "Now, mate, calm down. It's only Sirius. You've known the chap forever. I don't know what's up with this freak out."

"Because it's Sirius!" Edmund flails his arms.

"Right, because that clarifies things," Chester says dryly. "Anyway, I have to get ready for my detention. Be a pal and keep an eye on Remus and Esme for me, would you?"

Edmund suddenly looks up. "Hey, there's an idea! Do you reckon Sirius would be opposed to a double date?"

"Uh, yes. Because he specifically asked to go to Hogsmeade with just you. Key words, "just you"." Chester rolls his eyes. "Now go on. Wouldn't want to be late for your first date." Chester practically pushes Edmund out of the room, shooting Jacob a wink.

Edmund gulps as he heads out of the room.

~.~

When Edmund finally works up enough courage to get to the Great Hall, much to his surprise, Arabella is sitting across from Sirius and next to James. Adding to his surprise, they appear to be engaged in a funny conversation, as they are all laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Edmund approaches the trio, sitting next to Sirius as there are no other spots open.

Arabella grins. "Your brother was just telling me how Chester got detention. Is it all true?"

"Yeah. He's lucky he didn't get expelled, to be honest. McGonagall was furious." Edmund grimaces.

"It was all in good fun, I'm sure." Arabella shrugs.

Edmund shrugs as well. "He did it purposely to get out of going to Hogsmeade with Remus and Esme."

"He's a persistent one, I'll give him that." Arabella grins.

"That's one way to put it." Edmund shakes his head.

They continue to talk as they eat, the awkwardness between Sirius and Edmund painfully obvious as both of them avoid conversing with the other. It appears as though they are both nervous for their upcoming date.

As Edmund finishes his last bite, Sirius finally glances over at him. "Well, I suppose we should be going. Shouldn't waste the day dilly-dallying." Sirius stands up.

Edmund follows suit. "Erm… okay."

"See you guys." Sirius gives a small wave.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" James says. Edmund glares at his brother as Sirius makes an obscene gesture, making James laugh.

~.~

The walk to Hogsmeade is quiet, as neither Sirius or Edmund know quite what to say. Edmund notes that this is also the first time he's truly been alone with Sirius, as every other time they've always had James or one of their other friends as their buffer.

He glances over at Sirius out of the corner of his eye, noting how he appears that he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. He has dark circles under his eyes, and he keeps rubbing at them as though he has something in them. "Are you okay?" Edmund asks, deciding to break the silence. The silence between them was beginning to drive him insane.

Sirius glances at Edmund in surprise. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you have bags under your eyes like you haven't slept in days." Edmund points out.

Sirius hums, but doesn't respond. Sirius keeps his eyes locked ahead of him. Edmund sighs, but doesn't push it. If Sirius doesn't want to talk about it, Edmund isn't going to force the matter.

When they make it to Hogsmeade, Sirius turns to Edmund. "So where do you want to go first?"

"I don't care." Edmund responds, glancing around.

"Come on, then." Sirius grins slightly as he grabs Edmund's hand, leading him to Zonko's Joke Shop. "I want to pick up some things."

"Alright."

Inside the joke shop, to Edmund's dismay, Lachlan Frost is also there, and he wastes no time making fun of Edmund and Sirius once he notices their intertwined hands.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? You know, Black, I would have expected more from someone from the Noble House of Black. Settling for a Blood-Traitor. A male one, no less." Lachlan tsks. "No wonder your brother wants nothing to do with you."

Sirius glares at Lachlan. "You don't know what you're talking about, Frost." Sirius snaps.

"Don't I?" Lachlan grins devilishly.

"Come on, Sirius. Just ignore him. He's only trying to rile you up." Edmund tugs gently on Sirius' hand before Sirius can retort, trying to get them away from Lachlan.

"He was complaining about it in the Slytherin Common Room to his friends yesterday," Lachlan says. "About how he wished that you two weren't related. Can't say that I blame him. I wouldn't want a Blood-Traitor as my brother, either."

Sirius clenches his fist, looking ready to punch Lachlan. "Shut your mouth, Frost, or I'll make you regret it."

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?" Lachlan shoves his hands in the pockets of his pants. "I can only imagine what your parents think, if your own brother-"

"Anteoculatia!" Edmund cuts Lachlan off, pointing his wand at him. Instantly, antlers grow on Lachlan's head, much to the amusement of Sirius and a couple of on-lookers. Edmund slips his wand back in the inside of his sleeve, satisfied with his work.

"Why you- You'll pay for that one, Potter!" Lachlan pulls out his own wand, but before he can retaliate, the manager of the shop comes rushing over to them. He shoos them out of their shop for disturbing the peace. Lachlan manages to reverse the charm, muttering incoherently under his breath as he decides fighting with Edmund wasn't worth a possible ban from Hogsmeade. He wanders away from them, assumingly in search of his friends.

Edmund turns to Sirius. "Sorry for that."

Sirius grins. "Sorry? That was brilliant!"

"Yeah, but I got us kicked out before you could buy what you needed." Edmund shrugs.

"It was worth it though. The look on his face when you hexed him!" Sirius links his arm through Edmund's, laughing. "Besides, I can wait to stock up. Or I can ask James later."

Edmund grins. "So where do you want to go now?"

"Mmm… Honeydukes?" Sirius asks, and Edmund agrees. Edmund hexing Frost seemed to put Sirius in a better mood, as he's much more talkative than before. He talks animatedly beside Edmund, mostly about random things, from the prank Chester pulled on McGonagall, to pranks he and James are planning, to Quidditch. Like Edmund, Sirius isn't interested in playing the sport, just watching, but with James Potter as his best friend, he has a massive knowledge base about the sport.

Edmund scrunches up his face at the mention of the sport. "I think James wants me to start playing it or something. He brought up me flying the other day."

Sirius laughs, making Edmund glare at him. "I'm sorry. I just think it's ironic that your Animagus form is an eagle, but yet, you don't like flying."

"Well, if I had any choice, my Animagus form would not be an eagle, but something that doesn't have wings." Edmund huffs. "Besides, I'm fine as an eagle. It's when I'm human that I have a problem with flying."

"If you say so." Sirius grins. "I still say it's ironic. But if you could change your Animagus form, what would you change it to?"

Edmund ponders this for a bit. "Hmm… I don't know. I've never thought about it before. Maybe a lion or something."

"A lion, huh?" Sirius asks, and Edmund nods. "Yeah, I can see that."

They walk around inside Honeydukes for a while, and Edmund decides to get some sweets for Chester, since he couldn't come on this trip. He buys a few Licorice Wands for Chester, knowing that Chester likes licorice. He also buys some for himself, and he buys himself a couple of Chocolate Frogs, and some Sherbet Lemons for Chester, knowing that it is his favorite sweet of them all. Not counting his mother's lemon bars, of course.

When they're done buying all of their sweets, they decide to head to the Shrieking Shack for some privacy, knowing full well that other students aren't likely to interrupt them. They say the shack is haunted, but of course, the Marauders know that it isn't.

Edmund sets his bag of sweets just inside the entrance, leading the way. Sirius sets his own bag next to Edmund's as he follows.

Once inside the shack, Edmund takes a seat on the scratched-up floor with Sirius sitting across from him. "So." Edmund clears his throat.

"So."

"Are you going to tell me what Frost was going on about earlier?" Edmund asks.

"About what?"

"The bit about your brother." Edmund reminds him. "I have a hunch that this is what's been bothering you all day."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ed. I'm perfectly fine." Sirius shakes his head.

Edmund gives Sirius a look. "What kind of fool do you take me for?" He demands.

Sirius sighs, taking Edmund's hand. "Let's not talk about that. Let's talk about something else."

"Okay. Let's talk about why you haven't taken my parents up on their offer on moving in with us." Edmund crosses his arms.

"You're bound and determined to talk about my family, aren't you?" Sirius sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Out of everything we can talk about."

"Well, when they're never talked about…"

"Don't you think there might be a reason for that?" Sirius demands.

Edmund stares at Sirius for a moment, before grimacing. "I'm sorry. I just… never mind. So… um… about the, ah, whole 'I like you, you like me' thing…" Edmund rubs the back of his neck.

Sirius grins. "That's more like it."

"So…?"

"Well, I mean, do you, um, still want to…?" Sirius asks. "I know we, ah, haven't talked much about it since… well…"

"That was you. If you recall, I tried talking to you about it a couple of days after." Edmund deadpans. "You avoided the subject, leading me to believe that you changed your mind."

Sirius grins sheepishly. "No, I… I was just thinking things over, that's all."

"Hm."

Sirius grips Edmund's hand. "I still want to. This is the reason I asked you to Hogsmeade, just the two of us, to talk about this. I mean, I think we'd be good together. I think we should give us a chance."

Edmund beams. "Really?"

"Really, truly." Sirius grins.

Edmund hesitates for a moment, staring at Sirius, thinking about what he's about to do. _Maybe James is right. Maybe I over think things._ He thinks to himself, before leaning slightly toward Sirius. Sirius seems to be thinking the same thing, for he leans forward as well. After what feels like forever, their lips meet.

Edmund's heart is pounding in his chest, his mind swimming. The kiss only lasts for a few moments, but for Edmund, it feels like an eternity. He never realized how good it would feel to be kissed.

Sirius pulls away first, much to Edmund's disappointment. "Well, then." Sirius grins. "We can be expecting more of _that_."

Edmund blushes, still trying to calm his racing heart. Being in such a close proximity to Sirius is enough for Edmund's mind to go into overdrive, especially after they just kissed. "Y-yeah, definitely." Edmund manages.

~.~

As Edmund and Sirius spend their time together, Remus and Esme are exploring Hogsmeade on their own. To say that it is awkward between the two would be the understatement of the century, as neither of them knows what to say to the other.

"...Chester got detention, did you say?" Esme asks after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah… um… Something about pranking McGonagall." Remus shrugs. "I guess she wasn't very happy with him."

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

Esme grimaces. "If, uh, you don't want to… um… go through with this, I'll understand." She casts her eyes downward as she says this, trying to hide her disappointment. "We can tell Chester I didn't feel well or something."

"No, no," Remus says quickly. "We made a plan. I think we ought to stick with it. Besides, I doubt Chester will buy it. He'd just give me hell later for ditching you."

She peers up at him, her long hair falling in her face. "Do you really want to?"

"Why not?" Remus shrugs.

"...Okay." Esme smiles slightly.

They start walking aimlessly around Hogsmeade. Eventually, they decide to grab a butterbeer from The Three Broomsticks. As they sip their butterbeers, they agree to take turns asking questions to get to know each other. Remus decides to go first.

"...So… um… do you like Quidditch?" Remus asks.

Esme grins. "I love Quidditch! I don't play, though."

"Same." Remus smiles.

"...What's your favorite class?" Esme tilts her head to the side.

"Hmm… I'd have to say DADA, I suppose. That's only because I'm good at it." Remus shrugs. "What about you?"

"Transfiguration," Esme answers. "For the same reason. "Who's your favorite professional Quidditch team?"

"Puddlemere United." Is Remus' immediate response.

"Same! My side of the dorm room is completely decked out with Puddlemere United merchandise. I think I drive my roommates crazy with it all." Esme laughs.

Remus laughs as well, finding her laugh contagious. "I don't think you'd find that problem in our dorm. We're all Puddlemere fans."

"That's good. It's your turn to ask a question." Esme smiles.

Remus taps his chin. "What's your favorite color?"

"Purple." Esme shrugs. "What's yours?"

"Blue," Remus answers. "Favorite animal?"

"Wolves." Esme grins, making Remus' heart stop. "I just think they're so beautiful."

Remus chuckles. "Yeah."

"What do you want to do after Hogwarts?" Esme asks.

Remus shrugs. "Truthfully, I haven't given it much thought. I know I don't really see myself as an Auror, though. I'm thinking perhaps a teacher of some sort."

"I think you'd be an excellent teacher." Esme smiles. "From what I've seen from you, I mean."

"Thank you." Remus smiles. "What about you, what do you want to do after Hogwarts?"

Esme shrugs. "Absolutely no idea. I've been playing with the idea of a Healer, but I'm rubbish at Potions."

"I'm sure Edmund wouldn't mind tutoring you," Remus says. "That's his best subject."

"Maybe I'll ask him." Esme smiles. "So… I've noticed you sometimes miss quite a few days in a month. Is everything okay with you?" Esme tilts her head to the side curiously.

Remus' face pales. "O-oh… um… yeah… um… my grandmother's fallen ill… So… So I have special permission from Dumbledore to go home and help my parents take care of her. I… erm…We... don't think she's going to be among us for very much longer."

Esme studies his face for a moment, sensing that he wasn't being truthful. She doesn't call him out on it, however. "I'm sorry to hear that. I do hope she'll be alright."

"Thanks." Remus grimaces, not liking to have to lie to the girl. She seems nice enough, but Remus fears her opinion of him will change once she learns the truth, as it does with so many others. With the exceptions of his friends, of course. There's no telling what people would think about Remus' secret, so he prefers to keep it among those that he truly trusts. Perhaps one day, Esme will be among those select few, but until then, he'll tell her the lie about his nonexistent grandmother. "Um…" Remus sips on his butterbeer, contemplating against asking her what's on his mind. For a reason unbeknownst to him, he wants to learn about Esme's family, but he's worried she won't take the question so well. Not that he'd blame her. He wouldn't take it so well if he were in her shoes, either.

"Go ahead and ask whatever's on your mind." Esme smiles. "I'm an open book today."

"I don't want to offend you or anything." Remus looks down, dragging his finger around the rim of his mug.

"It's alright," Esme murmurs.

Remus glances at her. "I… I just wanted to know if the rumors were true… about your family."

"You mean the bit about my mother being murdered in cold blood by one of Voldemort's hopeful followers?" Esme asks, a hint of bitterness in her tone, but Remus thinks she has every right to be upset.

Remus grimaces. "Yeah. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"It's true," Esme whispers, not meeting Remus' eyes. "It happened during winter break. He was going to… to… do my dad the same way, but an Auror that was nearby heard my screams and stopped him."

"You witnessed it?" A look of surprise sweeps across Remus' face.

Tears form in the corners of Esme's eyes as she nods. "There was nothing I could do. I left my wand in my room, so I couldn't… I couldn't…"

"There was nothing you could have done regardless." Remus gently places a hand over hers. "He would have only succeeded in killing you as well."

Esme sighs. "That's what I keep telling myself, too, but I still feel like I should have done something besides hiding like a scared little girl."

"But you were scared," Remus says before he can stop himself. "It's only natural to want to hide when you feel scared."

"It's cowardice, is what it is. I'm nothing but a bloody coward." Esme grumbles. "Sometimes I think the Sorting Hat made a mistake putting me in Gryffindor." Esme is silent for a moment, before giving Remus a look that appears to be a cross between a grimace and a smile. "But enough about that! Hogsmeade is supposed to be fun, right? Let's talk about something else."

Remus looks ready to argue with her about calling herself a coward but seems to think better of it as he doesn't know her well enough to convince her otherwise. "Okay. Like what?"

Esme shrugs. "Wasn't it my turn next to ask the question?"

"Doesn't that count as your question?" Remus grins, trying to break the tension.

"Well, if it does, then that counted as your question, so we're back to me regardless," Esme smirks.

"Touche." Remus raises an eyebrow.

They go back to asking their questions back and forth, and they both discover that they have more in common than they originally thought. For example, Remus discovers that her favorite sweet is anything that has chocolate in it, and anyone who loves chocolate as much as he does is aces in his book. He also learns that she greatly enjoys eating chicken and potatoes, two of Remus' favorite foods as well. Also her favorite pastime is reading, a hobby that he enjoys as well.

Perhaps Chester's idea wasn't so far fetched, after all, maybe they are compatible. Only time will tell, Remus supposes.

**_Author's note: Hi there! I do hope you're enjoying Tempting Fate! If you are, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me some feedback! :) Constructive criticism is welcome, and I enjoy reading what you guys think of it. :)_**


	17. Chapter 15

Since their kiss, Edmund and Sirius learn to be more comfortable in each other's presence. They revert back to their old habits with their subtle flirting (or, well, _attempting_ to flirt in Edmund's case, but of course, he epically fails, much to Sirius' amusement) as they continue their way through Hogsmeade. Additionally, there is a lot of hand-holding. It is safe to assume that the mood between them has drastically lifted since the morning hours.

As they continue their walk through Hogsmeade, however, Edmund can't help but wonder what is going on between the Black brothers. He can still sense that something is bothering Sirius, and whatever it is, Edmund has a hunch that what Lachlan had said bothered Sirius more than it should have. For whatever reason, Sirius chooses to keep quiet about the issue. Edmund knows that Sirius can be a tough egg to crack when he doesn't want to talk about something, but he had hoped that Sirius would trust him enough to talk to him about what is bothering him. Sirius is putting up an act at the moment, pretending that everything is fine. A convincing one, at that, but Edmund knows Sirius well enough by now to know when he's acting.

Edmund notices James walking into The Three Broomsticks hand-in-hand with Lily. Grinning to himself, he tugs on Sirius' hand, leading them in that direction. If anyone can get Sirius to open up about what's bothering him, it's James. "Fancy a butterbeer?" Edmund asks casually as he leads them in the direction of the pub.

"Sure." Sirius shrugs.

Once in the pub, Sirius goes to the bar to order their drinks as Edmund waits patiently for him nearby, scanning the area. As Sirius walks back to Edmund with drinks in hand, James notices them and beckons them over to sit with him and Lily.

"There you guys are." James grins. "How is it going with… you know." James wiggles his eyebrows, making Edmund reach over to bonk him on his head. "Ow!"

"You deserved that, you know." Lily gives him a look that plainly tells James that he's an idiot. She glances over at Edmund and Sirius with a smile. "So, how _are_ things going between you guys?" 

Edmund grins. "Fine. We had a… erm… _run-in_ earlier with Frost, but I made him grow antlers and he left us alone."

"Wicked!" James exclaims. "Oh, I would have loved to see the look on his face!"

Sirius laughs lightly. "It was pretty funny." Sirius leans forward slightly, resting his head on his hand as he props his elbow on the table.

James eyes Sirius curiously. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Sirius shrugs. "Why do you ask?"

"Okay. Scratch _that _question, let me ask another. What's wrong?" James demands.

Sirius leans back in his seat, crossing his arms. "I just told you, I'm fine."

James mimicks Sirius' action. "And I'm telling _you_, I don't buy it."

"Oh, sod off, James. Why wouldn't I be fine? I'm great, actually! Ed and I shared an intimate moment-"

"Why do you have to word it like that?" Edmund blushes slightly as Lily gasps. "It was only a kiss before your imaginations run wild," He tells James and Lily.

"Still!" Lily claps her hands together. "Oh, this is so exciting! You guys are official! We can go on double dates together. Isn't that great, James?" 

James' gaze doesn't leave Sirius. "Marvelous."

Lily slaps James' arm. "Oh, stop it, James. You're ruining the moment! This is supposed to be a _good _thing. Your brother and your best friend can finally be happy together!"

"And I'm happy for them." James looks over at her. "But I'd still like to know why Sirius is upset."

"I'm not!"

"Why do you keep saying he's upset? He looks perfectly happy to me," Lily says, ignoring Sirius' outburst.

James shakes his head. "That's because you don't know him as well as I do." James glances at his brother. "When did this," he pauses to jerk his thumb at Sirius, "start?"

"James Fleamont Potter, I swear to Merlin, I'm fine!" Sirius exclaims.

"I noticed it this morning." Edmund shrugs, knowing that James is asking about the act that Sirius is putting on. "It got worse after our run-in with Frost, though."

Sirius buries his head in his arms as he folds them on the table. "Why do I even bother?"

"What did Frost say, exactly?" James props his elbows on the table as he leans forward, resting his head in the palm of his hands.

"Do not answer that, Edmund Henry Potter!" Sirius exclaims.

"He's going to tell me one way or another, Sirius, so you might as well let him tell me now." James glares at Sirius. Sirius glowers at James but says nothing.

Edmund glances between Sirius and James before letting his gaze settle on his brother. "He was spewing some nonsense about Regulus. Something about him ranting about… something to his friends in the Slytherin Common Room last night."

James ponders this for a moment. "Hmm."

"I reckon it was just Frost trying to get a rise out of Sirius." Edmund shrugs.

"Probably." James nods in agreement, but Edmund senses that James knows something he doesn't.

"What?" Edmund asks.

James shakes his head. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." James waves a dismissive hand.

"But-" Edmund starts to argue. He's cut off, however, by Sirius exclaiming.

"Oh, look! There are Remus and Esme! Hey, guys!" Sirius beckons them over, successfully cutting the previous conversation short.

"Fancy meeting you guys here." Remus sits on the opposite side of Edmund, across from Lily, as Esme sits on the other side of Lily. "What are we talking about?"

Sirius shrugs. "Oh, nothing of importance. How is it going with you guys?"

"Great. We've learned a lot about each other." Esme smiles.

"That's good." Lily smiles at her. "Chester will be happy."

The group continues to talk amongst themselves about random things; from class assignments to Quidditch. Suddenly, Edmund gasps, but his gasp goes unnoticed by those at the table except for James, for everyone is too engaged with their conversations to notice.

Edmund's body goes rigid as the vision fills his mind, and he stares blankly ahead of him, which is directly at James. James simply stares at his brother, wondering what the vision could possibly be.

_"You dare defy Lord Voldemort?" A man, or at least, what appears to be a man, though his figures have been significantly charred. Edmund couldn't see who he is talking to, though he can tell the man is angry by the sound of his voice. "Tell Lord Voldemort what he wants to know, and he will spare your life."_

_"I'd rather die."_

_"Very well. Avada Kedavra!" _

_A piercing green light fills Edmund's mind and he can faintly hear himself shouting in agony, and Lord Voldemort, assumingly, laughing as a female voice cackles._

Edmund gasps again, sweat pouring from his body. This vision is brief, but it has more questions than answers, as does most of his visions. Who is Voldemort, assuming that it is indeed Voldemort, talking to? The voice in the vision is disoriented, so Edmund couldn't tell, but it feels so familiar. He couldn't see who it is, either, due to the person appearing as a blur. Whose death did he just predict? And who is the female that suddenly appears (or more accurately, the voice of the female) in his vision?

"Eddie?" James murmurs softly, bringing Edmund out of his thoughts.

Edmund shakes his head as Sirius gently squeezes his hand. Edmund stares at his brother in confusion, though there is sadness in his eyes as well. He may not know who it is yet, but it's obvious that it's someone that he cares about. Why else would he hear himself yelling in agony? He is beginning to hate his visions more and more with each vision. Why can't they be more detailed so he knows exactly what to prevent? They just have to be cryptic.

Edmund drowns himself in his thoughts, not paying attention to the conversation in front of him. Eventually, he hears Sirius telling James and Remus that they'll meet up with them in the common room later. Sirius grabs Edmund's hand and gently tugs, leading him away from their friends.

They walk back up to the castle, deciding that they have had enough of Hogsmeade for the day. Edmund follows Sirius to the Gryffindor Common Room. When they get there, the common room is mostly empty, save for a few first and second years. Sirius and Edmund don't pay the younger students any mind as they cuddle up together in front of the fireplace.

"So are you going to tell me the latest vision or am I going to have to guess?" Sirius asks as he lays his head on Edmund's shoulder.

"I'll tell you if you tell me about Regulus." Edmund shoots back, putting his arm around Sirius.

Sirius scowls. "Are you ever going to drop that?"

"I think we both know the answer to that." Edmund raises an eyebrow at Sirius.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" He asks.

Edmund sighs. "Don't you think we should be able to talk to each other about this stuff? I mean, if we're going to do the whole relationship thing. Don't you trust me?"

"It's not a matter of trust, Ed." Sirius runs a hand down his face. "Of course I trust you. I trust you with my life. It's just… some things are difficult to talk about."

"It sure sounds like a trust issue to me." Edmund knows he shouldn't push Sirius so hard, but he desperately wants Sirius to see he can be someone for him to confide in. He _wants_ to be that person. Perhaps Edmund is being a hypocrite about the whole trust thing because his mind had gone straight to Sirius being the one who betrays James. This is something Edmund feels guilty about; not having enough faith in Sirius to know right off the bat that something was amiss about the vision.

He'll have to make it up to Sirius somehow.

"Ed." Sirius sighs. "I'm not going to win with you, am I?"

"The sooner you accept that, the sooner we can get on with our lives." Edmund gives Sirius a lopsided grin.

Sirius groans. "Ugh. Fine! You want to know so bloody bad… fine. The reason I was upset today was because of an argument I had with Regulus after I asked you to Hogsmeade."

"What was the argument about?" Edmund tilts his head to the side curiously.

Sirius sighs. "He wanted to warn me about… Well, our parents not approving of you. I told him I didn't care. Some other stuff was said. Then he got mad and accused me of replacing him with James. Called James some names. I got mad and threatened him. Then he said that he was sorry he even cared to try to "talk sense" into me and left." Sirius shrugs.

"That's… I'm sorry, Sirius."

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault my brother is a prat." Sirius shrugs again.

"It's just awful that you have to deal with such close minded people every day. I'd probably go mad if I had to deal with that in my family."

Sirius gives him a grim smile. "Oh, trust me, Ed. It's not without effort, staying sane. You and the others are the only thing keeping me from losing it. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

"Luckily for you, you don't have to find out, because we're not going anywhere." Edmund smiles.

Sirius moves closer to Edmund on the couch and rests his head on Edmund's shoulder. "That's nice to know."

It's silent between the two for some time, but it's a comfortable silence. The pair stare into the fire, each of them with very different thoughts going through their minds.

Edmund is thinking about the days turn of events. How far things have gotten between him and Sirius in such a short amount of time. Edmund is glad, though. Things couldn't have escalated so much without Chester and Arabella. Their plan to get Edmund and Sirius together was obviously a success. They work well together, Edmund decides. He'll have to thank them by getting them to see that as well.

Edmund is also thinking about his latest vision. He can't seem to shake it, no matter how hard he tries. Whose death did he predict?

Sirius is thinking about his brother. Wishing things could be different between them, like how they used to be. They used to be close, like Edmund and James. That was before their parents sunk their claws into him. Sirius used to be someone Regulus could confide in. What changed? Regulus did. Sirius isn't willing to give up on him yet, still believing that Regulus can be saved. He is going to save Regulus from their parents, or die trying.


	18. Chapter 16

If there is one thing that Esme is grateful for in her years at Hogwarts, it's meeting Chester and the rest of the Marauders. She didn't know if Chester's plan of getting her and Remus together is going to work, but even if it didn't, she would just be happy to have him in her life as a friend. She only wishes that Remus would eventually trust her enough to tell her the secret he's harboring one day.

Esme is no idiot. She knows that he doesn't go home every month to take care of his sick grandmother. She doubts he even has a grandmother, let alone a sick one. It was all in the way he acted when she asked about it. Something in Remus' tone gave his lie away. However, Esme won't push the issue, because she doesn't want to ruin her chance at a blossoming friendship- or possibly more, if Chester has his way- with Remus. If she were to pester him, he'd more than likely push her away, and that is the last thing she wants. She'll just have to be patient.

In the meantime, she has her O.W.L.s to study for, and so does Remus. She wonders if Remus would be willing to study with her. After a successful outing to Hogsmeade, she hopes that he would want to spend more time with her. It wouldn't hurt to ask.

~.~

"I am officially done with school."

Edmund glances over at Chester from his bed with a raised eyebrow. "Okay…?"

"The homework, the tests, the projects, the detentions! And did I mention the homework?" Chester groans.

"We're in our final year, mate. Surely you can hang on a few more months? And besides, the detentions are entirely your own fault." Edmund shrugs.

"Maybe so, but the other stuff isn't. What's a guy gotta do for some free time around here? How am I supposed to have a social life if I'm busy worrying about my N.E. ?" Chester demands.

Edmund grins. "Well, first of all, what am I, chopped liver? You socialize with me on a daily basis. Second of all, since when do you worry about the end of the year tests?"

"You hardly count." Chester waves a dismissive hand. "I meant with girls. And I'm just going to ignore the second thing."

Edmund shakes his head. "I don't know what to tell you, Red. Except…" Edmund trails off purposely, mostly just to let Chester know that he's up to something.

Chester raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh, never mind. You'll think I'm mad." Edmund waves a dismissive hand. "Just forget it."

"No, you obviously were about to say something. What?"

Edmund grins. "Really, Red. It's nothing. You go about your complaining. Don't worry about what I may or may be planning."

"Edmund Potter, you tell me this instant!" Chester exclaims.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

Chester lets out a warrior's cry and jumps on Edmund. Edmund struggles against Chester, eventually causing them to fall off the bed, and they wrestle around on the floor for some time. Finally, Chester manages to gain the upper hand and pins Edmund's arms above his head. "Ha!"

"Umm… Did we catch you guys at a bad time? We could come back…"

Edmund and Chester both look over at the source of the voice to see James and Sirius, both with matching grins on their faces.

"Not cheating on me already, are you, Ed? We've only started dating." Sirius' eyes sparkle with mischief, letting Edmund know he is only teasing him.

"Get off! You're giving my boyfriend the wrong idea." Edmund struggles to get out of Chester's grasp, but Chester is much stronger than he is. The years of playing Quidditch have done wonders for Chester.

Chester slowly releases his hold on Edmund, allowing him to stand up. "I was not giving him the wrong idea! He clearly was joking," Chester argues playfully.

"Well-"

"Siriusly, guys, did you need a moment of privacy?" James asks, making Sirius grin. James grins in return.

"No." Edmund glares at Chester for a moment before glancing at James. "What do you need, Jamie?"

James shoots Edmund a wicked grin. "We were just wondering if you're going to be the one patrolling the dungeons tonight."

"That's the plan." Edmund gives James and Sirius a suspicious look. "Why?"

"Do you want the truth or do you want us to lie to you?" Sirius asks.

"Sirius Orion Black." Edmund narrows his eyes at Sirius.

Sirius raises his hands in surrender. "It was his idea." He jerks his thumb at James.

"If, uh, you can conveniently be walking away from the Slytherin Common Room entrance, say, uh, about midnight, that'd be greatly appreciated. And, uh, don't be too alarmed if you hear screams. Or rather, _A _scream." James winks.

Edmund pinches the bridge of his nose. "That's highly specific. What are you going to do?"

"Nothing you need to worry your handsome self about." Sirius waves a dismissive hand, making James groan.

"Must you?" James asks, glaring at Sirius.

Sirius grins. "Yes. I must."

Chester and Edmund exchange a look. "What are you going to do?" Edmund repeats.

"Don't worry." James grins. "Just don't be near their entrance. That's all."

"Whatever you're planning on doing, don't. Do. It." Edmund stresses each word. "You could get caught. You could get expelled."

"Don't worry." James waves a dismissive hand. "Oh, and I'll need to borrow the cloak again. Actually, it'll be Sirius borrowing it, because he's going to be the one who… never mind, I've already said too much."

"James…"

"Who are you planning on pranking? Snivellius?" Chester cuts in.

"I really wish you wouldn't call him that." Edmund glares at his friend.

James shakes his head, ignoring his brother. "Not this time."

"It's nothing of importance, guys. We just stopped by to get the cloak." Sirius gives Edmund a pointed look.

Edmund crosses his arms. "I'm not giving you anything until I know what the bloody hell I'm not supposed to."

"Ed…" Sirius sighs.

"It's Regulus." James shrugs, and Sirius raises an eyebrow at him. James shrugs again. "What? I haven't told him what we're planning, have I? I just told him our target."

"Why are you pranking your brother?" Chester tilts his head to the side.

"Because he's a prat." Sirius glances at Edmund. "Can I borrow the cloak or not?"

"For the record, the only reason we're even asking for it is that Sirius insisted. Said it didn't feel right to just take it or some nonsense." James rolls his eyes. "I have no problem borrowing it without asking. I always put it back before you even notice it gone, anyway."

Edmund shakes his head in exasperation, giving up. Usually, Edmund is the only one to get James to listen, to get him to see that he's being an absolute prat. However, it seems that James is determined to prank Regulus. "Fine. Take it. But please, be careful." Edmund hands Sirius his invisibility cloak.

"Don't worry, there won't be a scratch on it." Sirius grins in thanks, tucking the cloak underneath his shirt.

"That's not what I meant." Edmund gives Sirius a glare.

"I know what you meant. And don't worry, we won't get caught, especially not with this baby on us." Sirius grins. James and Sirius leave, and Chester and Edmund exchange glances.

Chester tilts his head to the side. "Why is Sirius so desperate to prank Regulus?"

"Apparently there was some kind of argument between them, and Sirius is upset about it. But I have a feeling James knows more than what Sirius is telling me." Edmund shrugs. "Something about it doesn't feel right."

"You think Sirius lied to you when he told you about the fight?" Chester frowns.

Edmund shakes his head. "No, I just think there's more to it than what he said."

"Well, there's one way to find out." Chester grins.

"What?" Edmund glances at Chester in confusion.

Chester groans. "Ugh. Merlin, Ed. You have an invisibility cloak in your possession, but I've only seen you use it a handful of times."

"I don't like using it if I don't have to." Edmund shrugs.

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures."

"You want me to spy on my boyfriend?" Edmund demands. "I couldn't do that… That's asking for problems."

"What Sirius doesn't know won't hurt him." Chester winks. "Besides, don't think of it as spying. Think of it as getting the answers you so desperately want to know."

Edmund shakes his head. "I can't do that, Red. That's wrong on so many levels, it's unreal."

"You and your morals." Chester groans. "Fine, I'll do it. Let me borrow the cloak and I'll spy on him for you."

"That's even worse!" Edmund exclaims. "I don't even want to know that bad."

Chester shrugs. "If you say so. But the offer still stands, should you change your mind."

"I won't, Chester. I won't take advantage of Sirius' trust like that. If he wants to tell me, he'll tell me. If not… well, that's okay, too." Edmund crosses his arms.

Chester raises his hands. "I was only trying to help."

"If you want to help me, help me figure out how I'm going to get him to open up to me." Edmund frowns. "Don't help me by trying to get me to spy on him."

"Alright, fine. Operation: Get Padfoot To Open Up About His Feelings is now in motion."

~.~

As Chester and Edmund come up with a plan to get Sirius to open up, Sirius and James cook up their own plan of mischief.

"So what's the next course of action, Padfoot? We have the cloak- I still say Ed wouldn't have cared if we just "borrowed" it- we have our target… we just need a plan." James ponders, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"I don't know, James. I'm just winging it here." Sirius shrugs. "I just know that it'll be epic."

"Well, whatever it'll be, we'll have to remember to take Ed's advice. He made a point." James shoves his hands in his pockets.

Sirius gasps. "What? James Potter, worried about getting caught?"

"I'm trying to turn over a new leaf, Padfoot. I made a promise to Lily." James shrugs.

"You are so whipped, and she hasn't even really agreed to be your girlfriend yet. She's just tolerating you more." Sirius chuckles, shaking his head in amazement. "And it only took you five years to realize that you should've been listening to your brother's advice all along."

James turns to Sirius, clearly offended. "I've been listening to Ed's advice! And she was excited about the possibility of all of us going on a double date, so it's only a matter of time before she's mine."

Sirius chuckles at the bit about Lily but chooses to ignore it. "Yeah? Well, what about when he point-blank told you to stop acting so immature?" Sirius crosses his arms. "How many times has he told you that, Prongs?"

James pauses, then scowls. "Says the guy who wants to prank his brother! This was your idea, you know!"

"You've agreed to help." Sirius shrugs. "Besides, he deserves it. You said so yourself."

"Well, he's a prat for saying what he said to you." James crosses his arms. "And for calling me a blood traitor, but I don't really care about that. It's all nonsense, anyway."

"Yeah, you're right." Sirius nods in agreement.

With that, the two of them start brainstorming a list of possible pranks to pull on Sirius' brother.

~.~

Later that night, as Edmund patrols the dungeons, he hears a scream coming from the Slytherin dorms as predicted by James. Edmund can only guess the scream belongs to Regulus Black. Curiously, he tilts his head to the side as he stares at the door leading to the Slytherin rooms. He wonders what Sirius did to cause such a scream out of his brother, and what would prompt him to do it. He wishes he hadn't agreed to let Sirius borrow the cloak.

However, his question is answered when Regulus comes out into the corridor. He is clearly furious, judging by the look on his face, and Edmund has to bite his lower lip to keep himself from laughing.

As with their prank with Lachlan, Sirius had changed the appearance of his brother's school robes. However, this time, he simply changed the color of the robe- to neon pink. Regulus' hair is remarkably shorter, though it appears it is already starting to grow back to its original length. Clearly whatever spell Sirius used to shorten his brother's hair is only temporary. His hair color is also different, matching his robes. Regulus' skin is also pink.

Sirius clearly has a thing for changing someone's appearance.

Noticing Edmund watching him, Regulus stomps over to him. "Potter. Haven't seen my brother around, have you?"

"No." Edmund shrugs.

"Do you know where he is?" Regulus demands.

Edmund catches a movement out of his peripheral vision, but as he glances over, he notes that no one appears to be there. He reckons that Sirius followed his brother out of the dorm and is watching the scene unfold with a grin on his face. Edmund glances back at Regulus. "No idea. By the way, did you know that you're covered in pink?"

"No, I didn't," Regulus sarcastically replies. "So are you going to help me get back to normal or are you going to mock me?"

"I don't know what spell he… they… whatever… used, so how do you expect me to help you?" Edmund shrugs. "I can't reverse it if I don't know what spell to reverse."

Regulus scowls. "Just try something! My god, you're Head Boy, are you not? You're supposed to be helpful!"

"I never claimed to be a very good one." Edmund crosses his arms, not liking to be bossed around, especially by someone younger than he is. "I reckon you can figure this out yourself, Black. You're a capable wizard."

"This spell is out of my knowledge." Regulus' scowl deepens. "I don't even know the incantation, let alone a counterspell."

Edmund shrugs. "Well that's a shame for you, isn't it?" Edmund turns to walk away.

"I'll tell everyone about you if you don't!" Regulus shouts after him, making Edmund pause and turn back around.

"What on earth are you bloody on about? Tell everyone what? That I'm in love with your brother? I think the whole school knows about it at this point." Edmund shrugs.

Regulus shakes his head. "No. That you're a Seer." Regulus sneers. "I know you don't want anyone else to know."

Edmund's eyes widen as he glances over to where he caught the movement out of his peripherals. How does Regulus know? Did Sirius tell him? That's the only plausible explanation, as Regulus isn't part of his "inner circle". "I don't know what you're talking about, Black."

"Don't play dumb," Regulus smirks. "You're a Seer. And you're trying to keep it out of everyone's knowledge, so you keep it a secret."

"Wh-... how do you know?" Edmund demands, sweat pouring from his forehead.

"Sirius." Regulus shrugs. "Who else?"

Edmund snarls at him. "Don't you even dare! You're trying to break us up, aren't you? You don't like the fact that he's with me, so-"

"Please." Regulus scoffs, cutting Edmund off. "I don't care about that. I just want to be back to normal."

Edmund scowls. "Fine!" Edmund waves his wand, and in an instant, Regulus is back to normal.

"Wonderful. Oh, and I'd have a chat with your boyfriend about keeping secrets if I were you." Regulus shoots Edmund a wink, slipping back into his common room.

Sirius instantly pulls off the cloak. "Ed, I swear-"

"Don't!" Edmund snaps, glaring at Sirius as fresh tears start to fall down his face. "It's true, isn't it? You told him?"

"No! I swear, Ed, I wouldn't! He must've overheard me and James talking or something. But I-"

"Save it!" Edmund snaps, not buying his excuse. He snatches his cloak out of Sirius' hands, stomping away from him.

"Ed!" Sirius calls after him, but Edmund ignores him.


	19. Chapter 17

"Ed, I swear on my life, I didn't tell him!"

James leans forward on the couch as Sirius comes barreling through the entrance, calling after his brother. He exchanges a nervous glance with Remus and Esme, who are both sitting near him.

"Then how does he know?" Edmund turns on his heel to face Sirius, not caring that they're causing a scene.

"Not by me! Ed, I swear, you have to believe me!" Sirius begs. "I would never- Ed, you know I would never!"

James stands up, walking over to them, as do Remus and Esme. "Uh, maybe we should take whatever this is behind closed doors, guys."

"No!" Edmund snaps at James, making Sirius wince. "Stay the hell away from me, _traitor_." He directs to Sirius, stomping up to his dorm.

Sirius' face falls as tears start streaming down his face, and murmurs fill the common room.

"Nothing to see here." James waves his hand at the on-lookers, throwing an arm around Sirius' shoulder. "Just a little lover's spat. They're fine." James guides Sirius to their shared dorm, and Remus and Esme quickly follow.

"Sirius, what the bloody hell is going on?" Remus asks as soon as he closes the door.

"Regulus knows." Sirius doesn't look up from the floor, not wanting his friends to see the tears on his face.

James' eyes widen. "What? What do you mean, Regulus knows?!"

"He knows what?" Esme asks.

"About Ed-" Sirius starts.

"Being a Seer?" Esme finishes, and Sirius nods.

"He doesn't like it when people who aren't close to him know his secret." James explains why Edmund is furious with Sirius. "He doesn't want them to know, he doesn't want to be taken advantage of." He glances at Sirius. "How did Regulus find out?"

Sirius shakes his head. "I don't know, James! I swear on my life, I told him nothing about Ed. But he told Ed that he'd tell everyone if he didn't reverse my spell."

Esme bites her lip. "He didn't react this way when he thought Chester told me."

Remus glances at her. "Did you try to blackmail him?"

"No."

"That's why." Remus smiles at her. "He trusts you. He doesn't trust Regulus. That's the difference. It's really as simple as that."

James sighs, running a hand down his face. _This is just great_. He thinks to himself. _And here I thought things would go back to normal now that Edmund and Sirius are a thing. Wishful thinking, I guess_. He shoots Sirius a lopsided grin. "Don't worry, Padfoot. I'll talk some sense into my brother. Just gotta let him cool down for a bit."

"He called me a traitor." Sirius wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his robe. "I would never… James, I… I'd rather die than to… never him. I'd never… Merlin, James, I think I love him. Why would I…"

James and Remus exchange a look, and James puts a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know you wouldn't, Sirius." James gives him a reassuring smile. "And he knows it, too. He's just worked up about Regulus knowing, that's all."

Sirius sighs, falling face first into his bed. He buries his face in his pillow, quietly sobbing to himself.

James glances at Remus and Esme. "We need to fix this."

~.~

Meanwhile, Edmund is seething. He paces the floor in his room, every now and then running a hand through his hair. He thought he could trust Sirius with his life, but he ended up betraying him in one of the worst possible ways. Why do the people who you care about the most end up causing the most damage?

He doesn't know what to do about Regulus knowing his secret. He's already blackmailed him once. Who's to say he won't do it again? It's Edmund's worst fear realized. This is why he doesn't want people he doesn't trust to know that he's a Seer.

"Alright. What have I missed?" Chester asks, sitting up on his bed. Edmund's pacing had stirred him from his sleep.

Edmund glances over at him. "We can abort the mission."

"Why? What happened?"

"I broke up with him." Edmund shrugs, sitting on the edge of his bed.

Chester swings his legs over the edge of his own bed, facing Edmund. "Alright, you have my attention. Why did y-"

"He told Regulus!" Edmund seethes, not caring about waking their roommates. He is in no mood to concern himself with such a thing. "He told Regulus my secret, and in turn, Regulus blackmailed me because of it!"

Chester inhales sharply, letting out a string of curse words. "Well, damn. Wait… that doesn't sound like Sirius."

"That's what I thought too, but how else would Regulus had figured it out?" Edmund demands.

"What about Arabella?"

Edmund shakes his head. "No."

"You know, it's really messed up that you trust someone that you've known for barely a few months over someone you've known for years." Chester crosses his arms. "I'm just saying."

Edmund scowls. "I've got a good feeling about her, Red. She's not the type to be duplicitous. She may be cunning, but not in such a way that she'd purposely hurt someone."

"Duplicitous, cunning… they basically mean the same thing! So you basically just contradicted yourself there." Chester throws his hands in the air. "And anyway, Sirius would never do that to you, Ed! His Animagus is a dog for a bloody reason!"

"There's a difference between being duplicitous and cunning." Edmund argues, shaking his head. "They don't _exactly_ mean the same thing, even if they both mean deceitful. It's in the way of how they act."

Chester scowls. "What is this, a bloody English lesson?"

"I'm just saying, you're wrong." Edmund crosses his arms.

"Ed…" Chester groans.

"No, Chester." Edmund turns on his side as he lays down, his back facing Chester.

"So bloody stubborn." Chester glares at Edmund before doing the same.

~.~

Arabella stares blankly at Chester as he explains what happened between Sirius and Edmund the previous night. He feels bad for accusing her, but he had to look at all the possibilities. "They're broken up?"

"Looks like it. Ed told Sirius to stay away from him." Chester shoves his hands in his pockets.

"You've got to be bloody joking." Arabella deadpans. "Just because Regulus knows?"

Chester grimaces. "It's a big deal to Ed. Ed is upset because he thinks Sirius told his brother, and Ed doesn't trust Regulus."

"How did Regulus find out, if it wasn't from Sirius?"

"That's the question of the day, isn't it?" Chester sighs. "I was hoping you knew."

Arabella raises an eyebrow. "And why would I know? I haven't talked to Regulus since I was a little girl."

"Well, you're… wait, you knew Regulus when you were younger?"

Arabella shrugs. "So what? My dad and his dad are like this," she twists two of her fingers together, "we've never had very much in common, though, so I've never really talked to him unless I had to."

"So you knew Sirius, too?"

"No. Black Sr. never brought Sirius around. Said he'd cause more trouble than he's worth." Arabella shrugs.

Chester blinks. "Oh. Well, anyway, I was hoping you could use your Head Girl status to find out how he knows."

"I'll see what I can do." Arabella walks away, but pauses when she hears a yelp of pain coming from down the corridor.. She exchanges a look with Chester before the two of rush to the source of the sound.

When they get there, a small crowd is gathered around chanting excitedly. Arabella tries to push through the small crowd. "Move! I'm Head Girl, dammit! Move, or it'll be detention for everyone here for the rest of the year!" Arabella shouts angrily. That certainly grabbed the small crowd's attention, and they quickly parted so Arabella and Chester can walk through easily. "Thank you." Arabella huffs.

When they finally make it through the crowd, they see Sirius and Regulus on the floor, and Sirius is punching his brother repeatedly and rapidly. Chester immediately goes to pull Sirius off of his brother.

"Let go! I'm going to kill him!" Sirius struggles to break free from Chester's grasp. Chester is stronger than Sirius, though, so he keeps a firm hold on Sirius' arms behind his back as Arabella helps a bloody Regulus to his feet.

"Sirius, mate, calm down! You're going to get expelled if you keep this up!" Chester tries reasoning with Sirius. "And if you kill him, well… you don't want to go to Azkaban, do you?"

"I don't care!" Sirius yells, still fighting against Chester.

"You!" Arabella points to a random fourth year Slytherin, making them jump. "I'll need you to escort Mr. Black to the Hospital Wing, if you'd be so kind. I'll have to deal with this Mr. Black." She gestures to Sirius. The student she addressed quickly nods and leaves with Regulus. Arabella turns to the rest of the crowd. "Don't you all have homework that needs to be done?" She snaps, and the crowd quickly disbands.

Sirius glares at her as Regulus disappears down the corridor. Chester doesn't release his hold on Sirius until Regulus is gone. "Why did you stop me?! He deserves it after what he did!" Sirius snaps.

"We couldn't let you go on like that, Sirius." Chester patiently grips his shoulder. "You could have very well ended up killing him if you continued on like that."

"Good! That was my intention." Sirius snaps.

Chester raises an eyebrow. "And just how do you expect to fix things with Ed from Azkaban?"

Sirius pauses, then scowls. "Fine! Give me detention, then, Blakely, so I can be on my way." Sirius dejectedly sighs, glancing down at the floor.

"I'm not going to give you detention." Arabella turns away from him, glancing down the corridor in the direction that Regulus went. "But if anyone asks, I did."

Sirius glances up in surprise. "You're not…"

"No. Bastard deserved it for starting trouble between you and Edmund." She turns back to Sirius with a kind smile. "Don't worry, Sirius. We'll find out how Regulus found out, then Edmund would owe you the biggest apology in the world."

Sirius sighs. "I… don't understand why he has so little faith in me. What have I done to make him doubt me like this?"

Chester puts an arm around Sirius. "You've done nothing, Padfoot. This is just a little bump in the road, that's all. We'll fix this, don't you worry."

~.~

When Edmund makes his way to the Great Hall for dinner later that night, he's unsurprised to see James leaning against a wall near the entrance, his arms crossed and a stern look on his face, as if he is waiting for someone- him. It's strange to see James with such a serious expression on his face.

Edmund mutters something incoherently under his breath before making his way over to his brother. "Don't. I know what you're going to say, James, and just… Don't."

James stands up straight, then pauses for a moment before responding with a grin. "I don't know what you're talking about, brother. I was simply waiting for you so we can eat together, that's all." With that, James heads into the Great Hall, shooting his brother a look over his shoulder as he does.

Edmund hesitates before following after him. "You're not eating with Lily tonight?"

"Nah." James shakes his head. "We don't need to spend every waking moment together, you know. She's over there with Marlene and Alice." James nods in her direction. "They're over there talking about whatever it is that girls talk about."

"And, uh, what about Remus and Peter?" Edmund asks as they sit down.

"Oh, well, I don't know about Peter, but Remus is going to sneak down into the kitchens later for a bite." James shoots Edmund a wink. "He's, uh, got more important matters to deal with. And Chester's helping him."

Edmund blinks. "Well, what about Peter? Isn't he interested in helping his friends?"

"He hasn't been hanging around us much, to be honest. We're starting to get a little worried about him. But we've got it handled… Sort of."

Edmund nods, but doesn't otherwise offer anything to add to the conversation. He doesn't ask about Sirius. Instead, he chooses to focus on fixing his plate.

James doesn't say anything either, instead he simply stares at his brother with his arms folded on top of the table in front of him. He waits patiently for Edmund to start the conversation.

As Edmund starts to take a bite of his food, he pauses mid bite, noting that James isn't eating anything. "You're not going to eat?"

James unfolds his arms to dish himself up a plate. "So. What's new with you?" James casually asks as he starts eating.

Edmund purses his lips, but doesn't respond. The silence between the brothers is so tense the sharpest sword wouldn't be able to cut through it. After awhile, Edmund has had enough. "Alright! You want to talk about Sirius. Fine! Just… say _something_!"

"This whole thing is ridiculous, you know. I can't believe you'd trust that slimy snake over him. You _know_ Sirius didn't tell him." James crosses his arms after dropping his fork on his plate.

"Of course you'd side with Sirius." Edmund snaps.

James narrows his eyes at Edmund. "Don't snap at me. And anyway, it's not about picking sides. It's about the truth! Regulus was just trying to start something between you guys, that's all." James' gaze softens as Edmund looks down at the table, looking defeated. "Brother, come on. I don't know how Regulus found out, but it wasn't from Padfoot, this much I'm certain about."

"You… really believe that?"

James nods. "I do."

Edmund slowly nods. "Alright. Alright, I probably overreacted-"

"Probably?" James cuts in.

"But you would too if you were in my position!" Edmund exclaims, ignoring James' interruption.

"Ed, I know you don't want anyone to know, but was it really necessary to break up with him because of this?" James asks.

Edmund bites his lip, but doesn't respond, knowing his brother is right.

James reaches out and places a hand on top of Edmund's. "Blakely's cooking up a plan to find out how Regulus found out. Then, we'll make sure that he doesn't spill the beans to anyone. In the meantime, for everyone's sake, talk to Sirius. He's down by the Black Lake with Remus and Chester." With nothing more to say to his brother, James leaves the Great Hall, more than likely to help Arabella with her task.

~.~

Edmund stares down at his plate after James leaves, contemplating on whether or not he wants to finish his meal. Truth be told, he's nervous about facing Sirius. If everyone is telling the truth, and it really wasn't Sirius who told Regulus, then Edmund is going to have to come up with one hell of an apology to Sirius- especially after what he called him in the common room.

How is he expected to face Sirius after that?

He had said the words out of hurt and anger. He didn't mean them. Perhaps at the time he did, when he truly believed Sirius to be the culprit. But now… Would Sirius even accept his apology? Would he even want to be with someone who keeps accusing him of betrayal?

Edmund sighs, resting his head on top of his arms as he folds them across the table. He's a horrible boyfriend. He should have had more faith in Sirius, instead of automatically assuming the worst.

He doesn't deserve Sirius forgiveness.


	20. Chapter 18

Instead of going to Sirius like James suggested, Edmund decides to get to the bottom of just who Voldemort is and why he'd be targeting his brother and family. In his vision, Dumbledore had mentioned something about a prophecy. What prophecy could that mean? Why did the prophecy mean so much to Voldemort to the point of him wanting his brother dead?

Edmund glances up as he catches movement out of his peripheral vision. He watches as Lachlan Frost makes his way out of the Great Hall, and Edmund hastily stands up to follow him. He has a hunch that Frost knows _exactly_ who Voldemort is, and quite possibly can help him figure out about the prophecy. Without him having to reveal his secret to the Slytherin, preferably.

"Frost!" Edmund finally catches up to the boy. _Damn, he's fast_. Edmund thinks bitterly to himself, heaving as he tries to catch his breath.

Curiously, Lachlan turns to face Edmund, a smirk playing at his lips as he takes in Edmund's exhausted appearance. "You should probably start working out, Potter. You look winded."

"Oh, shut up." Edmund glares at Lachlan, standing up straight.

Lachlan laughs heartily. "What do you want, Potter? I was just about to go do something that doesn't involve standing here talking to you."

"I, erm… needed to talk to you." Edmund rubs the back of his neck, wondering how to start a conversation about Voldemort.

"I gathered as much," Lachlan responds dryly, giving Edmund a look. "My question is what could possibly make you actually want to talk to me."

"I didn't say I_ wanted_ to talk to you, Frost. I said I _needed_ to talk to you. There's a difference, believe it or not." Edmund crosses his arms.

"Whatever. Are you going to get to the point of this conversation or…?" Lachlan scowls, crossing his own arms.

Edmund glances around. There aren't that many students in the corridors that day. It's a nice day out, so they're all out in the courtyard. Edmund glances back at Lachlan. "I want you to tell me everything you know about Voldemort."

Lachlan raises an eyebrow in surprise, then sneers. "And what, pray tell, makes you think I know anything about the Dark Lord?"

Edmund blinks. "I never said anything about a "dark lord" for one thing. And for another, don't take me for some kind of idiot, Frost. Your father killed an innocent woman in hopes of pleasing your so called "lord"."

"I have no say on my father's actions, Potter. That's no reason to believe I would have any knowledge of Lord Voldemort." Lachlan sneers.

Edmund raises an eyebrow. "You deny knowing him, and yet you speak of him as a worshipper would speak of their god."

Lachlan pauses, then scowls. "Why do you even want to know about him? Do you want to join his ranks or something?"

"So what if I do?" Edmund demands. Perhaps if Lachlan thinks he's interested in joining Voldemort's followers, he'd tell him everything he wants to know.

Lachlan stares at Edmund for a long time before he suddenly bursts out laughing as if Edmund just told him the funniest joke.

Edmund blinks, then scowls. "And what in the name of Merlin is so funny?"

"You. As a Death Eater." Lachlan laughs, wiping at his eyes. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard."

"Why is it so bloody funny? Are you saying I'm not cut out to be a Death Eater?" Edmund demands.

Lachlan sobers up. "Oh. You're serious."

"No, actually, I'm Edmund." Edmund shrugs, making Lachlan stare blankly at him for a moment.

"I don't get it."

Edmund stares at him. "Umm… my brother's best friend? Sirius Black? Sirius? Get it?"

"No." Lachlan shakes his head. "You're a strange, strange person, Potter. It's no wonder we don't get along."

"Yeah, because you have no sense of humor." Edmund grumbles under his breath.

"I do too have a sense of humor! You just don't know how to tell a joke!" Lachlan exclaims, highly offended by Edmund's comment.

Edmund chuckles. "I think this is the most civil conversation we've ever had."

"You call this civil? Alright, sure." Lachlan shrugs. "Anyway, back to the original conversation. You're telling me you actually want to be a Death Eater?"

"Why, what's wrong with that?" Edmund demands.

"Nothing." Lachlan shrugs. "Except it'd be going against everything you stand for. Quite literally. You and your self righteous ways. I don't think you're the type to be a Death Eater."

Edmund crosses his arms. "And why not?"

"I literally just told you. Don't you ever clean out your ears?" Lachlan asks.

Edmund scowls. "Do you always have to be such a jerk?"

Lachlan runs a hand down his face in exasperation. "Honestly, Potter. You asked for an answer and I gave you one. It's not my fault you don't like the truth."

"So you don't think people can change their opinions." Edmund raises an eyebrow at him.

Lachlan gives him a look. "Are you still friends with Harrington?"

"Yes. Why?"

"A true Death Eater wouldn't be caught dead being friends with a Mudblood." Lachlan shrugs.

Edmund quickly pulls out his wand, pointing it at Lachlan's throat. "You watch your mouth."

Lachlan simply raises an eyebrow. "My point exactly."

Edmund slowly lowers his wand. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean, Potter? You get all mad and defensive when I call Harrington a Mudblood. You can't possibly expect me to believe that you've had a change of heart in your way of thinking. Tell me, what kind of fool do you take me for? We're not neck and neck in terms of grades for no reason, Potter." Lachlan crosses his arms, drumming his fingers against them. "Now tell me, Potter. Why is it that you're so curious about Lord Voldemort all of a sudden? And don't try to tell me that it's because you're interested in joining his ranks, because if you think that I'm such an idiot that I buy that, clearly you don't think very much of me as a rival."

Edmund pauses after Lachlan's rant, realizing that he isn't going to fool him for a moment. He should have known this from the start, because Lachlan is right. He is no idiot. As much as it pains Edmund to admit, Lachlan, much like himself, is a bloody genius. Not much can get past him. In fact, if Edmund is being honest with himself, it amazes him that Lachlan hasn't worked out the truth about him being a Seer yet. Perhaps this is because Lachlan hasn't really tried to. He needs a new plan. "Err…"

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your melt down in History of Magic, what, like, a week or so ago, would it?" Lachlan tilts his head to the side curiously.

"How do you know about that?" It's a fair question. Lachlan doesn't take History of Magic, for the very reasons Edmund wishes he didn't.

"People talk, Potter." Lachlan shrugs.

Edmund scowls. "That's none of your business. Or anyone else's for that matter." He snaps.

Lachlan raises an eyebrow. "If you want to know all about Lord Voldemort, I suggest you start by telling me what I want to know. Otherwise, you can go to Hell."

Edmund's scowl deepens. "No." Edmund stubbornly crosses his arms, not wanting to enlighten Lachlan about his gift. It's bad enough Regulus knows. He doesn't need another Slytherin he doesn't trust knowing about it.

"Fine. Thanks for wasting my time, Potter." Lachlan expresses just how much he's annoyed with Edmund by giving him the dirtiest look imaginable before heading in the direction of the dungeons.

Edmund sighs, messing up his already untidy hair even more by running his hand through it. Lachlan was his only chance in getting the information he needs. He's sure that his rival knows more about Voldemort than what he's letting on, and could quite possibly know just what Voldemort is planning besides world domination.

The problem is he doesn't trust Lachlan with the knowledge of the confidential information about himself.

Edmund chews on the inside of his lip before shaking his head. No. If he was to tell Lachlan, he might as well tell the whole school himself, because then at least everyone would know on his own terms. Edmund has no doubt in his mind that Lachlan would spill his secret in a heartbeat.

Edmund needs to think of something else, and quickly.

The question is, who could he ask about Voldemort without raising suspicions?

~.~

Arabella stands in the corridors outside the hospital wing, leaning against a wall with her arms crossed, waiting. She drums her fingers against her arms impatiently, wearing a seemingly permanent scowl on her face.

Needless to say, she's furious with the younger Black for practically being the one to put Sirius and Edmund's relationship in its current state. She needs to get to the bottom of how Regulus found out about Edmund's secret, and why he would put the blame on Sirius if his claim is that he didn't care about who his brother chooses to be in a relationship with. If he didn't care, why would he want to break them up?

Arabella glances up as she hears footsteps approaching her, surprise gracing her features as James Potter stands next to her, copying her posture. "Potter."

"Blakely." James inclines his head slightly in greeting before looking forward. "I just got done talking to my brother."

"And?" Arabella raises an eyebrow, surprised that he's sharing this information with her. Last she knew, James didn't trust her, and quite possibly didn't like her, either. Which is nothing new, really. Arabella certainly isn't going to be winning any popularity contests anytime soon.

James inclines his shoulders slightly. "I got him to understand how stupid he's being, at least."

"Is he going to talk to Sirius?" Arabella couldn't hide the hopeful tone in her voice even if she wants to. She only wants her friend to be happy, and it's clear that one Sirius Black makes him very happy.

"I told him to. Whether or not he does is up to him at this point." James rests his head against the wall behind him. "This is just one big mess. And for no reason, too. Sirius is upset because Edmund thinks he's a traitor _again_. Ed is probably freaking out because Regulus knows, and is waiting for it to blow up in his face. I just." James sighs, running a hand down his face. "This is just getting out of hand."

"You think?" Arabella grumbles.

James grimaces. "How do you think Regulus found out?"

Arabella glances up as Regulus walks out of the hospital wing. "Let's ask him." Arabella stands up straight and starts walking over to Regulus. James follows after her, a curious look on his face as he waits to see how Arabella's going to handle the situation at hand.

Regulus takes a step back in surprise as Arabella and James approach him, probably wondering what the unlikely pair could possibly want from him. "Blakely. Potter."

"Black. How are you?" Not waiting for a response from Regulus, Arabella swings her arm over his shoulder. "Come. Walk with us. We need to have a little chat, us three."

"Look, if this is about the whole thing about his brother," Regulus glances over at James for a moment before looking back at Arabella, "being a Seer, I wasn't going to say anything to anyone."

"No. You won't." Arabella agrees, giving him a warning glare. "But that's not all we need to talk about."

"How did you find out?" James demands impatiently, having enough of beating around the bush.

.

Regulus smiles sinisterly. "Why, trouble in paradise?"

"Not at all." Arabella waves a dismissive hand as she removes her arm from Regulus' shoulder. "They're perfectly fine." James shoots her a questioning look. Sirius and Edmund are far from "perfectly fine". Arabella simply sends him a discrete wink.

Regulus pauses. "Really? Potter seemed upset about it before."

"Oh, he was. But you obviously underestimate your brother's methods of persuasion." Arabella intertwines her hands behind her back, smiling sweetly at Regulus. "He was able to convince Edmund that you were lying when you told him that Sirius told you."

Regulus curses under his breath, though both Arabella and James hear him perfectly. "Damn. I was hoping…" Regulus trails off as he seemingly remembers who he's talking to. "Never mind." He quickly adds, shaking his head.

James and Arabella exchange a curious look. "And you found out how?" James presses, folding his arms over his chest.

"Why does it matter?" Regulus counters. "The point is I know."

"It matters because it does! I want to make sure no one else knows that isn't supposed to." James snaps.

Regulus grumbles something incoherently under his breath. "I just happened to overhear your brother talking to his friend one day in the library, alright? The Muggleborn? Whatever his name is."

"Chester." James offers.

"Whatever. They obviously thought they were alone in the library, so they were talking freely. They failed to realize that I was nearby."

James' face noticeably pales. "And, uh, what else did you overhear?"

"Just that." Regulus shrugs, not noticing how nervous James is. "They kept going on about some vision or whatever. I wasn't paying attention to any of the details."

James exhales slowly in relief. "Oh. Well-"

"Let's get back to this whole "I was hoping" thing." Arabella interrupts whatever James was going to say. "Just what exactly were you hoping to accomplish here, Black?"

Regulus blanches. "It's not important."

"Let me guess. You were hoping to get Ed out of the way so Sirius won't be tempted to leave home," James guesses.

Regulus scowls. "You think you know everything, don't you, Potter?"

"Well, regardless, your plan backfired on you. And anyway, I'm willing to bet my entire inheritance that nothing will be able to keep Sirius from leaving home if or when he wants to," James continues as if Regulus hadn't spoken. "Ed has nothing to do with that, you know. I don't know why you thought breaking them up would solve the problem. You've only succeeded in pushing Sirius away further. I hope you know that."

"Yeah, the broken nose he gave me made that perfectly clear." Regulus snaps.

James blinks rapidly. "What?"

"Oh, haven't you heard?" Arabella grins at James. "Chester and I had to pull Sirius off of his brother to keep him from murdering the wretched bastard."

"Hey! I'm right here, you know." Regulus snaps at Arabella, scowling.

Arabella blinks in mock surprise. "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't realize. What I meant to say was… actually, you probably don't want to know what I meant to say. It may be too offensive for your delicate little ears."

James sniggers under his breath, muttering something that sounds suspiciously like, "This girl is amazing."

Regulus, however, clearly doesn't think the same as he draws his wand and points it at Arabella. Being more experienced in the art of dueling, though, Arabella is faster, and uses Expelliarmus to retrieve Regulus' wand before he can think to utter a curse.

"Trying to hex me, Black? Tsk." Arabella shakes her head in disappointment. "You should know better by now not to challenge someone with more experience than you. Don't they teach you guys anything anymore?"

Regulus scowls. "Didn't they teach_ you _to never underestimate your opponent?"

"Touche." Arabella raises an eyebrow at him. "My apologies, Black. I won't underestimate your abilities again."

"Alrighty, then. Now that we know how you found out, we'll just be on our way." James turns to leave.

Arabella stops him, holding her arm out to block his path. "Hold on, James." Arabella turns to Regulus as James gives her a confused look. "I want to make sure he keeps his word."

"I won't tell anyone!" Regulus snaps.

Arabella takes a threatening step closer to him, her wand lowered at her side, and Regulus takes an involuntary step back. "I heard you the first time, Black, I'm not deaf. What you say and what you do, however, are possibly two different things."

"What do you suggest?" James asks, his voice full of curiosity.

"A vow of silence, what else?" Arabella shrugs.

Regulus blinks, then scowls. "You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting, are you?"

Arabella smiles innocently. "I'm not sure what you're implying."

"Well, you can forget it." Regulus snaps. "I'm not making an Unbreakable Vow with the likes of you."

Arabella scoffs. "You seem to be under the impression that I'm giving you an option here."

"And what are you going to do about it if I refuse, hmm? Cry to daddy? Word on the playground is he's not very happy with you right now, so I highly doubt-" Regulus starts.

Arabella cuts him off with another scoff and an eye roll. "Oh, please. Unlike Frost, I don't need my "daddy" to fight my battles for me. I, at least, have the necessary skills to back up my… _persuasions _on my own." Arabella gives Regulus a look, daring him to argue with her more than he already is on the subject. "Only cowards go running to their fathers whenever something doesn't go their way."

"But what if I refuse?" Regulus presses. "Gonna give me another broken nose?"

"Violence isn't my forte." Arabella pleasantly smiles, sending chills down Regulus' spine, and if James is being honest with himself, his as well. "You seem to be forgetting, _Reggie_, that I've known you since we were this high." Arabella crouches down, holding her hand about a foot off the floor. "I'm sure I can find something in my memories that you don't want anyone to find out. Oh, I know!" Arabella pauses her rant to snap her fingers. "At the next Prefect meeting, I'll talk about all the cute stories your mum always told us about your attempts on potty training yourself," she chuckles as Regulus' face pales, "and the epic failures. Imagine how fast _that_ story will get around the castle."

James roars with laughter as Regulus' face turns red from anger. "Seriously?" James says through his laughter. "Why hasn't Sirius told me this story?"

"Probably because he doesn't know about it." Arabella shrugs.

"And it's going to stay that way!" Regulus snaps.

Arabella shrugs again, giving Regulus a sly grin. "Maybe. Depends on you."

"Fine. Let's just get this over with." Regulus grumbles.

"Glad to have you on board." Arabella grins before having Regulus link arms with James to perform the ritual for the Unbreakable Vow.


	21. Chapter 19

After the uninformative conversation with Frost, Edmund has no choice but to continue on with his day like normal. Well, as normal as it can be without the company of Sirius or his brother.

Edmund thinks about going to the Black Lake to see if Sirius is still there, but he thinks twice about it, thinking he doesn't deserve Sirius' forgiveness. Edmund couldn't blame him if he says that he never wants to talk to Edmund again, though it would break his heart. It's no less than what he deserves after the last conversation he had with Sirius.

Edmund sighs.

This is one of the times Edmund wishes he wasn't a Seer. Then he wouldn't have so much to worry about. He wouldn't have to worry about people thinking he's some kind of freak. He wouldn't have to worry about his brother's fate because he wouldn't know about it.

Then again, if he didn't know about it, how is he supposed to protect James from it?

Somehow, Edmund finds himself in the middle of the quidditch pitch. He must've walked there subconsciously because he wouldn't have willingly unless James was there first.

Edmund glances around the pitch, thinking about his brother. He wonders how long it'll be until Voldemort decides to come after his family.

An overwhelming feeling of hopelessness courses through Edmund's veins as if it's trying to engulf him whole. He always swore to protect his younger brother by any means necessary, but how is he supposed to protect him from this? Voldemort is supposedly one of the darkest wizards of all time. It's been said that he's a cruel man, so how can Edmund possibly save his brother from his demise?

Is this fate's cruel way of saying that he can't protect his brother from everything?

"Edmund?"

Edmund glances up at the unexpected voice, his eyes widening in surprise as he sees Peter Pettigrew standing before him. Of all the people in the castle, Peter is the very last person he expected to see. "Peter? What are you doing here?"

"I… Ermm… was just walking by and saw you." Peter rubs the back of his neck. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Edmund answers quickly. "Haven't seen you around lately." Edmund changes the subject hastily, not wanting to talk about James.

"I've… erm… Been around. Just been… busy." Peter kicks the dirt under his feet as if he's a toddler being scolded. "What's been going on?"

Edmund shrugs. "Not much. You know, just the same ol' stuff."

"Right." Peter makes a face that seems to be a mix of a smile and a grimace. "So, um… how're… things?"

"Fine." Edmund eyes Peter suspiciously, noting something different about the younger Gryffindor. What it is, exactly, Edmund can't quite place his finger on, but there is definitely something different.

"That's, um, good." Peter grins nervously, obviously feeling uncomfortable.

"Are you quite alright?" Edmund demands, having enough of Peter's strange behavior.

Peter gulps. "Peachy. Why do you ask?"

"No particular reason. You just seem… off." Edmund continues to stare at Peter suspiciously, wondering what's wrong.

Peter shrugs. "I've just been stressed is all. The O.W.L. level work is getting to me."

"Schoolwork. Right." Edmund gives Peter a look that clearly says he doesn't buy it. "You're certain there's nothing else bothering you?"

"One hundred percent." Peter grins, though it doesn't fully reach his eyes. "Nothing you need to worry about."

Edmund studies Peter for a while before shrugging. "You should go find James and the others and let them know you're alright. They're awfully worried about you."

"I'll do that." Peter turns to leave, only to be called back again by Edmund.

"You're sure there's nothing you want to talk about? Nothing at all?" Edmund asks.

Peter studies Edmund for a moment before replying, "I don't know why you're pretending to care all of a sudden. You never have before, so why bother starting now?" Peter gives Edmund one last look before leaving.

Edmund stands there for some time, completely dumbfounded by Peter's parting statement. While it's true enough, he didn't expect Peter to come right out and say it. That is definitely not like the boy at all. There is definitely something going on with him, and he is going to get to the bottom of it if it's the last thing he does.

~.~

"There you are, Edmund! We've been looking everywhere for you!"

Edmund turns to see Arabella and James rushing toward him. A look of confusion sweeps across his face as Edmund wonders what James is doing with Arabella. While he's glad James is keeping his promise about giving her a chance, it's odd to see the pair of them together.

"We've just talked to Regulus." James heaves as they catch up to Edmund, placing a hand on his knees. "And Ed, it wasn't Sirius who told him."

"It was you," Arabella says.

Edmund blinks in confusion. "Pardon? I did no such thing. You'd think I'd remember that."

"No, no, you misunderstand." James quickly shakes his head. "Regulus overheard you and Chester talking in the library."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say is 'Oh'?" James demands.

Edmund scowls "Well, what do you want me to say, James?"

"Why haven't you been to talk to Sirius yet, Ed?" James crosses his arms as he drums his fingers on them impatiently. "You know it wasn't him, and yet you continue to avoid talking to him."

"It hasn't been that long, James." Edmund snaps.

"Why are you getting mad? James is only trying to-"

Edmund turns to Arabella. "Stay out of this!"

Arabella's eyes widen slightly in surprise, then narrow in anger. "Fine!" She stomps away from them.

"Was that really necessary?" James demands.

Edmund sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, James. I'm just…" Edmund walks out into the courtyard, and James follows after him. Edmund finds a secluded tree and sits under it, while James opts to lean against it. "How do you know he'll forgive me?" Edmund asks quietly. "I don't deserve it."

"Is that what you're worried about?" James blinks.

"You were there, James. You tell me." Edmund sighs, leaning back as he rests his head against the tree. "Should I be worried?"

James is quiet for some time before joining his brother on the ground. "Ed, listen. You were upset. Any sane person would've been. Sirius won't fault you for that."

"But this isn't the first time I've accused him of treason," Edmund argues.

"That's true." James shrugs.

"And he tried to tell me that he didn't do it, but I wouldn't listen. I still blamed him. I still believed Regulus over him." Edmund turns his head away from James, not wanting his brother to see the tears forming in his eyes. "Why would he forgive me? What reason could he possibly have to ever want to talk to me again after all this?"

James sighs. "Because he loves you, you idiot."

Edmund glances up in surprise. "What?"

"He told me himself." James shrugs. "He said he loves you." James moves so he's sitting in front of his brother, taking Edmund's hand. "Ed, listen to me. You and Sirius are going to fight. It's sort of part of the deal. But at the end of the day, none of it matters because you still love each other. Don't go doubting you guys just because you've hit a few bumps in the road."

Edmund stands up quickly, catching his brother off guard. "It's more than a few bumps, James! What does that say about me, huh? What does it say about me that I don't trust my own boyfriend enough to know that he wouldn't betray me? Huh?"

James shrugs. "So you've got trust issues. Everyone has them at some point. You'll get past them."

"Why would he want that, though, huh? Being accused of betrayal left and right." Edmund can't hide the tears falling down his face. "Who would want to be with someone who doesn't trust them?"

James pauses for a moment before replying, "Ed, you do trust him." Edmund goes to disagree, but James quickly continues before he can, "No, listen. Just 'cause you've had doubts doesn't mean you don't trust him. It just makes you human. Everyone has doubts. It's perfectly normal."

Edmund scowls. "Would _you_ want to be with someone who keeps accusing you like that?"

"Why are you insisting that you don't deserve him?" James demands instead of answering. "You're going on and on about why he shouldn't forgive you. Why? Do you _not_ want him to forgive you or something?"

Edmund sighs, downcasting his eyes to the ground. "Of course I want him to forgive me, James. I just don't think I deserve it."

James frowns at the broken tone in his brother's voice, placing a hand on Edmund's shoulder. "Ed, don't you think Padfoot should be the one to decide that?"

Edmund says nothing as a fresh set of tears start to fall down his face. If Edmund's being honest with himself, he's scared to talk to Sirius, because he's afraid Sirius will tell him everything he's been telling James. It's like when he was scared to talk to him even though Edmund knew he knew about his feelings for him. Edmund is scared of rejection.

"He's not going to reject you, Eddie," James murmurs softly as if reading his brother's thoughts. "He loves you."

"You don't know that he won't." Edmund shoves his hands in the sleeves of his cloak, refusing to meet James' eyes.

"Yes I do, Ed," James says. "Because I know Sirius. He'll be willing to give you guys another chance."

"What if he sees the same as I'm thinking? What if he thinks I'm not worth the trouble?" Edmund confides his feelings on the matter with his brother, hoping James can offer some other words of comfort. 'Because he loves you' isn't going to cut it at this point.

James is silent for some time, leaning back against the tree, staring at the other students that are enjoying the nice weather much like themselves. After awhile, James turns to his brother. "You want to know what Sirius craves the most?"

Edmund is caught off guard by the sudden question, rendering him speechless, so James continues.

"A family who loves and supports him." James absentmindedly grabs a nearby stick and begins drawing in the sand with it. "Although he'll never admit to it outloud. He's too proud to admit to that sort of thing."

"Then…" Edmund starts to ask, but he pauses, unsure of how to finish his question.

James grimaces. "I'm his most trusted confident, Eddie. He tells me things. Things he'd never tell anyone else."

"And yet, he didn't tell you about his feelings for me," Edmund points out.

"Yeah, well." James glances back at the other students. "Even his most trusted confident doesn't hold all the answers."

Edmund blinks. "So, what's the point of telling me this?"

James gives his brother a lopsided grin. "He sees that in you, you know. A family. The one he so desperately craves. You asked what if he thinks you're not worth it. I'm telling you that there's no chance he'd ever think you're not worth it."

"But just say-"

"Don't." James gives his brother a look, making him fall silent. "Stop trying to think about the worst possible scenario, and just be happy for once. For the love of Merlin, Ed, stop being so bloody stubborn."

"James." Edmund sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"Listen, Ed. If you keep this up, if you keep avoiding him, there's a good chance he might just start thinking that you don't care. That he's wrong about you." James stands up, dusting himself off. "You don't want that to happen, do you?" Without waiting for an answer from his brother, James starts to walk away. He pauses, turning back to Edmund. "This is your last chance, Eddie. Don't let it slip away."

Edmund watches James walk away, not bothering to stop him. He mulls over what James has been telling him before finally making up his mind. He's going to talk to Sirius.

~.~

Edmund finds Sirius at the Great Lake in his Animagus form. As Padfoot, he's running up and down the beach, playing in the water. Chester is watching him with an amused grin on his face as he sits in the sand nearby with Remus, who wore the same amused expression.

Chester glances up as he senses someone approach them, his grin spreading out on his face when he sees Edmund. "It's about bloody time. I was beginning to think you were never going to show up."

"What's with this?" Edmund nods at Padfoot, a smile tugging at his lips. It's nice to see him so carefree.

Remus laughs. "He saw a bird and he wanted to chase it as Padfoot."

"Typical Padfoot." Chester laughs.

"Did he get the bird?" Edmund smiles at this, glad he found something to keep himself distracted with.

"Oh, the bird escaped hours ago." Chester laughs. "But we just haven't had the heart to break it to him."

Remus turns to Padfoot. "Sirius?" Remus calls, and the massive dog turns to him. He notices Edmund, and immediately runs over, tackling him to the ground.

"Oof. Guess you're in a playful mood." Edmund glances up at Padfoot, who wags his tail in excitement. "Alright." Edmund pushes him off, standing up after he does. "Just remember, you asked for it." He shifts into his eagle form, soaring high above Padfoot.

Remus and Chester watch as a game of chase starts between the eagle and dog, laughing at the sight.

"Five galleons on Talon," Remus says as they watch them.

"You're on."

~.~

After the playful fight, which Sirius won, much to Remus' disappointment, the couple moves to a more private area. Sirius leads Edmund to a spot down the lake that he claims is his favorite spot to be alone with his thoughts.

Sirius finds a spot of grass to sit down on, and he invites Edmund to do the same, which he does. When Edmund goes to open his mouth to apologize, Sirius hushes him with a grin. "If the next words out of your mouth are "I'm sorry", I swear, I'm going to murder you. I've already proven I can beat you." Sirius gives him a flirtatious wink, which Edmund scoffs at.

"Oh, please. I let you win." Edmund's eyes twinkle in amusement as he watches Sirius clutch his chest with a dramatic gasp.

"You take that back!" Sirius points an accusing finger at Edmund. "I've got more skill than you. Just admit it."

"Never!"

Sirius chuckles lightly, bringing a grin to Edmund's face. "That was fun. We should do that more often without the threat of a werewolf being nearby."

Edmund downcasts his eyes, then looks up at Sirius. "Does that mean…?"

"That I forgive you?" Sirius asks lightly, and Edmund nods. "Only if you admit that you were wrong to accuse me like that." Sirius gives Edmund a look.

Edmund quickly nods. "I overreacted. I… have a tendency to do that sometimes, you know."

"Don't I know it." Sirius mutters bitterly, then grins. "Now onto the matter of how my dear brother found out in the first place."

"James and Arabella said that Regulus told them he simply overheard me and Chester talking in the library." Edmund shrugs. "So really, it was my own fault for being so careless."

Sirius hums. "Well, what have we learned today, Ed?"

"That Chester and I should be more careful about what we talk about in a public setting?" Edmund phrases it like a question, tilting his head to the side.

"Well, yes, but what else?" Sirius asks, inching closer to Edmund so their noses are barely touching.

Caught off guard by the sudden closeness of Sirius, Edmund leans back quickly, causing himself to lose his balance and fall on his back. Sirius laughs. "That was not funny." Edmund sits back up and gives Sirius a glare.

"Yes. Yes it was." Sirius shakes his head in amusement. "So, back to my question."

Edmund sighs. "Yes, Sirius, I know that I should learn to trust you more. I'm working on it."

"That's… Not quite the answer I was looking for." Sirius blinks, tilting his head to the side. "I was looking for more along the lines of, "You, Sirius Black, are the most loyal, most caring, and most forgiving boyfriend in all of England"."

"Don't think too highly of yourself, do you?" Edmund asks, a smile playing at his lips.

Sirius grins. "Not at all." Sirius places a peck on Edmund's lips. "Now that's all taken care of…" Sirius gives Edmund a suggestive smile, which Edmund shakes his head at.

"Oh, I would love to, Sirius, but…"

"But what?"

Edmund grimaces. "I may or may not have pissed Arabella off. I need to find her and apologize."

"You should bring her chocolate." Sirius suggests. "I heard she loves chocolate… especially brownies."

Edmund blinks. "Where did you hear that from?"

Sirius shrugs. "Might've been from my mother. I don't block out_everything_ she says. Just the parts about me being a disappointment." Sirius rolls his eyes.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot she knows your family. Wait…" Edmund's eyes widen as a sudden thought occurs to him.

"What?" Sirius asks, confusion clear on his face.

Edmund glances at Sirius. "I just remembered something. I'll meet you back in the common room, alright?" Without waiting for a response, Edmund gives Sirius a quick peck on the cheek before leaving in haste, leaving a very confused Sirius Black in his wake.


	22. Chapter 20

Before Edmund starts his search for Arabella, he decides to take Sirius' advice and grab her some brownies. He heads to the kitchens, where the elves are busy preparing the next meal for the students.

Edmund asks the elves for a plate of brownies, which the elves are more than happy to supply him with. Edmund thanks them and goes back to his search for the girl.

Luckily for him, he doesn't have to wander the castle for long as he finds her in an abandoned corridor near the kitchens.

Edmund cautiously walks up to her, holding the plate of brownies out at arm's length as a peace offering. Arabella's scowl softens as she takes the plate, grabbing a brownie off the top as she does. "Where did you get these?" She asks as she takes a bite. "These are really good."

"The elves in the kitchens." Edmund shrugs. "They're always happy to provide us with snacks."

"Oh."

"Listen, Arabella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Edmund gets straight to the point of him looking for her. "I hope you can forgive me."

Arabella takes another bite of her brownie. "I can't stay mad at someone who brings me brownies." Arabella grins.

"Arabella… can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Arabella points out as she grabs another brownie off the plate.

"Well, I'm asking anyway. Aren't, uh, your dad and Frost's dad good friends?" Edmund asks.

Arabella blinks. "Yes…?" Arabella tilts her head to the side, wondering where Edmund is going with this question.

"And, uh, your dad probably believes the same things Frost's dad does, right?"

"It's extremely likely."

Edmund rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, wondering how to phrase his question without offending her. He knows she doesn't think along the same lines of her father, but still, it's possible she knows about Voldemort as well, if his hunch is correct, because it's likely her father is one of _his_ followers, too.

Arabella raises a brow, urging Edmund to continue with his question. "Do get on with what's on your mind, Edmund."

"I don't want to offend you or anything." Edmund gives a sheepish look, chewing on his lower lip.

"You won't." Arabella smiles reassuringly, urging him to continue with his question.

Edmund nods. "Alright, well, I was wondering if… you know anything about Voldemort."

Arabella winces at the name being said. "You've got some nerve, speaking the name. Most people who know of him fear his name," she says matter-of-factly, "but to answer your question, yes. I do know a bit about him, but not a lot. I may not be the right person to answer your questions about him."

"Do you know of someone who could?"

Arabella pauses. "Well, my father's one of his followers, but… he's not particularly fond of your family. He probably won't talk to you. Did you try Frost? His father…" Arabella trails off, glancing around the empty corridor. "We probably shouldn't be talking about this out in the open like this. Someone could come by at any moment and overhear us, and it wouldn't be a good thing. I know, meet me in the Prefect's bathroom on the fourth floor after dinner. We'll talk then. And I'll bring Frost with me."

Edmund shakes his head. "He won't talk to me. He demanded to know why I was asking questions."

"Your mistake was thinking you can talk to him without me." Arabella winks. "I know how to deal with him."

"If you say so."

~.~

All throughout dinner, Edmund can't stop bouncing his leg up and down anxiously, all too eager to learn about his brother's (and the unknown figure from his last vision) future murderer. The way he figures, the more he knows about the evil-doer, the more chance he can stop him before he even thinks of harming his loved ones. He only knows the stories that have been posted in _The Daily Prophet_, and half of them Edmund isn't sure is even true. He's certain at least a few of them are designed to make people fear this so-called _"lord"_, as Frost called him. Whether they hold any truth or not, Edmund didn't know.

His anxiety does not go unnoticed by his friends and boyfriend, who Edmund is ecstatic to say that he is on good terms with again, and they waste no time questioning him about it.

"What's with you?" Chester leans forward slightly as he folds his arms over the table, a curious look gracing his features. He kicks Edmund's foot lightly under the table to gain his attention when Edmund doesn't respond right away.

A look of confusion spreads across Edmund's face as he glances at Chester. "Huh?"

Sirius chuckles beside him. He places his hand on Edmund's thigh under the table, successfully ceasing the bouncing of Edmund's leg. "You're making us nervous, Ed, bouncing your leg like that. What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." Edmund shakes his head, not wanting to talk about it.

"We're not stupid, Eddie. We know something is wrong." James interjects, narrowing his brows at his brother. "Don't lie."

Edmund sighs. "I don't want to talk about it." Edmund's tone is fierce, full of finality. The rest of the Marauders exchange a look but don't press the matter.

Sirius decides to change the subject as James starts to open his mouth to argue. "So, how 'bout the Quidditch match this weekend, eh? Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. You guys ready?"

"What kind of question is that, Padfoot? We're always ready to show those Slytherins who's boss." Chester punches the inside of his hand. James nods excitedly in agreement as Chester continues, "we're going to pulverize them."

The rest of the dinner conversation consisted of Quidditch, and Edmund shoots Sirius a grateful look for bringing up the subject in the first place, willing them to talk about something else. He knows just how to get Chester and James distracted.

Sirius gives Edmund a discrete wink in return before turning back to James and Chester, his hand never leaving its spot on Edmund's thigh.

~.~

After dinner, Edmund parts ways with his brother and friends as he goes to meet Arabella at their predetermined meeting spot.

He isn't looking forward to dealing with Frost again. They just didn't get along. They are two very different people with two very different personalities. Frost doesn't see the world as Edmund does, adding to their differences. Edmund supposes if he wasn't such a stuck-up blood purist, he would be someone Edmund can call a friend.

Edmund sighs.

He hopes they won't need to tell Frost about his abilities as a Seer.

Edmund gives the password for the bathroom once he approaches it, fully prepared for an argument with Frost. He is a stubborn lad, so chances are he won't tell Edmund what he wants to know without a fight.

Sure enough, Frost is wearing a scowl when Edmund enters, as if he isn't happy about being there. Edmund glances over at Arabella, who has taken to leaning against the ledge of the window with her arms crossed.

"So let's get to it, then. You wanted to know about Voldemort," Arabella summarizes matter-of-factly.

Frost glances over at her. "Yeah. My question is why he's asking those questions."

Arabella sneers. "The "why" is unimportant." She snaps. "He's entitled to his secrets. You don't need to know a thing."

Frost's scowl deepens. "Yes, I do! If I go spilling the Dark Lord's secret plans to the wrong person, it's likely to result in my death. I'm not risking my neck for_ him_. For you, maybe. Not him."

"What's the matter, Frost? Are you scared of this "Dark Lord"?" Edmund smirks, crossing his arms.

Frost glances over at him. "You wouldn't be making fun of me if you've seen what he's capable of. I for one would rather not be on the receiving end of that, thanks."

Edmund ponders this for a moment. "Alright, so this "dark lord" of yours is meant to be feared. Got it."

"Indeed. It's fear from his followers that drives him." Frost crosses his arms.

"Or complete insanity, as the case with your father." Arabella cuts in, raising a brow.

"My father was… actually, I can't argue with that statement. It's true enough." Frost shrugs. "But that Muggle woman deserved what she got."

Edmund goes to make an angry retort, ready to defend Esme and her family, but Arabella moves in front of him, holding her arm out. "Nobody deserves _that_. How would you like your family being ripped apart in front of you and being powerless to help them?"

"My family's already been ripped apart." Frost snaps.

Edmund snorts. "Yeah. Because your father is a murderer. He deserves to rot in Azkaban."

Frost scowls. "Nobody asked for your opinion, blood-traitor." He snaps.

"Watch it." Edmund warns, pointing his wand at Frost. "I have no problem putting you in your place, Frost."

"Is that a challenge?" Frost dares, pulling out his own wand and holding it at his side. "Because we've established a long time ago that I'm better than you in the art of dueling. If you need a reminder…" Frost taunts, a smirk playing at his lips.

"I've gotten a lot better since then.

Would you like me to show you?" Edmund asks, raising his wand slightly.

"Enough of these childish games!" Arabella snaps, rubbing her temples. "There will be no dueling. We came here for information, remember?" She crosses her arms as she scowls, drumming her fingers against her arms. "Boys. Honestly." She grumbles under her breath.

"Then you're wasting your time." Frost turns on his heel, ready to leave. "You're not getting anything from me."

Arabella moves quickly to stand in front of him, blocking his exit. "No. You're not going anywhere."

"You know as well as I do the consequences of siding with them, Arabella. Why do you insist on defying everything our parents have brought us up on?" A frown appears on Frost's lips as he speaks. "It's not too late, Ella. You can always come back. Just tell them it was all a phase. Teenagers go through all kinds of phases."

Arabella's brows furrow in anger, her nostrils flaring. "One, don't you _ever_ call me that again. And two, this isn't about me. This is about him." She gestures to Edmund.

"You want information? Tell me what I want to know. Information for information. It's a fair enough trade." Frost turns away from her, inclining his shoulders slightly. "I want to know why he's asking. And it's not because he wants to join the ranks, so don't give me that."

Edmund's eyes narrow as he clenches his jaw. "You don't need to know the details."

"Then _you_ don't need to know about the Dark Lord." Frost retorts.

"Forget it." Edmund turns on his heel, walking towards the exit. "I'll find out what I want to know from someone else."

"Yeah… Good luck with that," Frost replies smugly.

Arabella sighs, running a hand through her long hair. She reaches out and places her hand on Edmund's shoulder, her eyes full of defeat. "Ed, there's no other option. You've got to tell him if you want to know what the Dark Lord is planning. I know you don't want to, but-"

"The day I tell _him_ my secret is the day I decide I'm madly in love with a goblin." Edmund snaps. "It's never going to happen." Edmund shrugs off her hand and stomps out of the bathroom.

"Something tells me he doesn't trust me." Frost taps his chin as he chews the side of his mouth.

"You don't say."

Frost glances over at her, then grins devilishly. "You could tell me, you know. He won't even know you told me. And I'll even tell you what you guys so desperately want to know."

Arabella scoffs sarcastically. "Forget it. I'm not betraying his trust like that."

"Oh, come on. I want to know. He's not even anywhere around. You could tell me, and he would be none the wiser. I swear. I won't even mock him about whatever it is. And you could help him with… Whatever it is he needs help with." Lachlan grins.

Arabella shakes her head in distaste, rolling her eyes. "Just who do you think you're trying to fool, Frost? I know better than find fall for your tricks. You won't find out Edmund's secret from me, so you can go to Hell." With nothing more to say to him, she stomps out of the bathroom, allowing it to slam shut behind her.


	23. Chapter 21

Edmund closes his eyes, remembering a time when he and his brother were young and free of any worry. He remembers his brother running around the house filled with joy and mischief after successfully pulling off a prank. He remembers himself getting mad at James for pranking him, but found he could never stay mad at James for long, especially when James flashed that dimple-showing smile of his.

How Edmund wishes to go back to those carefree times.

When he didn't have to worry about the very probable possibility of losing his brother by the hands of a self-proclaimed dark lord.

When he didn't have to concern himself with how on Earth he's supposed to save his brother from a fate he didn't deserve.

In a perfect world, his brother will be married to the girl of his dreams, Lily Evans. Possibly with a kid or two. Although, knowing that James craves a big family, he'd probably have more than two kids. He'd be living in the house they grew up in, the cottage in Godric's Hollow, adding to the house when his family got too big to stay in the small house. He will fulfill his dream of being an Auror.

Edmund will be married to Sirius. The pair of them will adopt a kid, or have someone be their surrogate. Sirius will be James' Auror partner, and Edmund will be one of the top healers at St. Mungo's. Edmund and Sirius won't be living far from James. Maybe the house next door to the cottage would be available by the time they need it.

Edmund and James' kids will be the best of friends. Sure, they'll get on each other's nerves, because that's what family does, but at the end of the day, they'll be as close as he and James are.

They would have family get togethers twice a week, maybe come up with their own family tradition or two.

Chester and Arabella will serve as godparents to his kids, and possibly James' as well, if James' friendship with Arabella blossoms into an unbreakable bond like he hopes. They will join them in their gatherings, because they'd be part of the family, too. They'll have a few kids, and they'll all be one big happy family.

Remus will settle down as well. With Esme, if Chester has anything to say about it. Edmund will find a cure for Remus, or at the very least, a way to make Lycanthropy easier to deal with. They'll make their own little family, and become part of the Potter-Black-Evans family.

Edmund isn't sure where Peter will fit into all this, because he isn't sure where he stands with them. Is he a friend? Or foe? Edmund didn't know, especially with how shady he's been acting lately.

That's how it's supposed to be. A world where they aren't affected by the raging war. A world where they all make it through the war unscathed.

Tears filled Edmund's eyes as he thought about this, knowing that his dream could very well be just that: a dream, one that's not possible to come true. It's a shame that the world is not one made of perfection. His dream sounds very nice.

His dream sounds magnificent.

~.~

Sirius Black wanders through the corridors with no particular destination in mind, his thumbs hanging loosely in the pockets of his jeans, and a scowl etched on his face.

Edmund has been distancing himself as of late, much to Sirius' annoyance and dismay. Edmund has a nasty habit of disappearing when something is bothering him, making it clear that he isn't ready to talk about whatever it is.

Though, Sirius already knows what's upsetting his boyfriend without Edmund having to say it.

The vision.

The freaking vision.

It irked Sirius to no end, knowing what's bothering his boyfriend but being powerless to help him feel better. How is he supposed to assure his boyfriend that everything will be alright if he keeps having the vision that says otherwise? How is he supposed to tell Edmund not to worry when the vision has him worried as well?

Edmund's visions have never been wrong in all the years he's known him. So, does that mean that he's destined to lose his best friend before they even have a chance to live? Does that mean that he's going to live out the rest of his days rotting away in Azkaban Prison?

Sirius refuses to believe it to be true. Although… there's still that annoying little voice in the back of his mind telling him that if Edmund's visions say it's going to happen, then it's going to happen. Sirius wishes the voice would shut up.

Sirius is pulled out of his thoughts by someone swinging their arm over his shoulder. He glances over to his right to see none other than James Potter grinning brightly at him. Sirius raises a brow, waiting for James to reveal whatever plot is brewing inside his mind.

"So, I've been thinking," James starts, removing his arm from Sirius' shoulder as he shoves his hands in the pockets of his cloak.

"And when James Potter gets to thinking, you know it can't be good," Sirius teases, smiling.

James playfully shoves him. "Oh, shut up. So, what I've been thinking is, and call me crazy, but I think it's high time Ed snaps out of this trance he's in. He needs something to get his mind off things and stop worrying about what he has no control over."

"He's pretty shook up over it, James."

James frowns. "Don't remind me. Ed's been depressed for days. I hate seeing him like this."

"More like weeks," Sirius corrects him. "He's starting to give up hope. That's why he's so depressed. Frost won't help him without Ed revealing his secret, and-"

"What does Frost have to do with anything?" James interrupts sharply.

"Ed told me that he and Blakely tried to get information out of him, only for him to shut them down by saying that he wants to know why Ed wants to know about Voldemort first." Sirius rolls his eyes. "Although, if you ask me, I think Ed's wasting his time trying to find out about Voldemort. We know what we need to. He's a raging lunatic."

James hums in agreement, then shrugging. "Well, Eddie seems determined to stop him. So, anyway, back to my point. I want to cheer my brother up."

Sirius raises a brow. "And, uh, how exactly do you propose to do that?"

"It's a Hogsmeade visit this weekend. Why don't you ask him to go?"

"Sure, I can do that." Sirius nods, making James grin. "Small, teensie little problem, though." Sirius holds his forefinger and thumb inches apart.

"Oh? And what might that be?" James asks, his grin faltering.

Sirius gives James a look as if the answer to his question is supposed to be obvious. "He's avoiding me. Well, everyone, really, but-"

"That's never stopped you before," James argues, his grin returning to his face as his eyes sparkle with mischief.

"True, but-"

James taps his foot impatiently. "Look, just get him to Hogsmeade, alright? I'll handle the rest."

"Handle the rest? James, what-"

"Don't worry. Just get Ed to Hogsmeade. That's the only thing you need to worry about." James waves a dismissive hand. He turns and starts running away from Sirius.

"Damn it, James! Tell me what you're planning!" Sirius yells after him.

James simply laughs as he continues to run down the corridor.

Sirius sighs. "Well, I better go searching for that boyfriend of mine, then," Sirius mutters to himself. "Too bad James has the map." He taps his chin in thought. "Now, if I were a depressed Potter, where would I go to clear my thoughts?"

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of going mad, you know."

Sirius turns quickly at the unexpected voice, his wand at the ready, only to see Arabella leaning casually against a wall, her arms crossed as she stares expectedly at Sirius with a brow raised.

He shrugs as he tucks his wand back up his sleeve. "It's when you start arguing with yourself that you really have to start worrying." He counters, making her grin.

"Touche." She pushes herself off the wall and walks over to him. "Looking for Edmund?"

Sirius hums in confirmation. "Have you seen him?"

"Can't say that I have. Sorry." She looks genuinely sorry, a frown etched on her face. "I've been looking for him, too. I've been worried. He hasn't been doing his patrols lately. I've had to have one of the prefects do it. Chester hasn't seen him either, except for class."

"Yeah. When Ed wants to disappear, he really disappears." Sirius sighs. "I just wish I knew where to start looking."

"Is there any place around here that he feels safe? Or, you know, happy?" Arabella asks.

Sirius shrugs. "I'd say the Quidditch pitch, but Quidditch is more James' thing. He's not likely to go there unless James or Chester is."

"Anywhere else?" Arabella raises a brow.

"Uh, the Astronomy Tower? Maybe? Oh, wait, that's where _I_ like to go." Sirius frowns. Then an idea occurs to him, making him snap his fingers. "The Shrieking Shack!"

Taken aback by Sirius' answer, Arabella takes an involuntary step back. "Excuse me?"

Sirius turns to Arabella, beaming. "The Shrieking Shack is where we shared our first kiss. It's where we made "us" official. And nobody would think to look for him there, because- Ah, the point is, I can't believe I didn't think of it before! Gosh, I'm an idiot." Without another word, Sirius takes off running in the direction of the Shrieking Shack.

"W-wait a sec! Sirius!" Arabella calls after him, only for Sirius to ignore her. Groaning and with a slight whimper, Arabella takes off after him.

~.~

Arabella manages to catch up with Sirius as he reaches the Whomping Willow. She frowns. "I thought you said he was in the Shrieking Shack."

Sirius glances back at her. "He is." He turns back to the tree, frowning. "Damn. Peter would be helpful right about now." He turns to Arabella. "Do you know any freezing spells? Uh, a spell to immobilize or… Something? We have to make sure the tree doesn't try to kill us."

"Why do you say Peter would be helpful now?"

"Well, see, there's a knot. Right there." He points to said knot. "And pushing the knot immobilizes the tree. But, the likelihood of one of us reaching the knot without getting attacked by the tree is slim."

"And Peter would be helpful because… why?"

Sirius turns to her with a raised brow, and they stare at each other for some time. He suddenly realizes that she doesn't know about them being Animagus, and he laughs nervously as he rubs the back of his neck. "Uh, never mind. Do you know any spell?"

"Yeah." She pulls out her wand and points it at the tree. "Immobulus!"

Instantly, the tree freezes, and Sirius grins. "Brilliant! Let's go!" He grabs her by the arm and leads her to the passageway under the tree.

"What in the… How do you know about this?" Arabella asks.

"Never you mind." Sirius continues to lead her through the passageway. "This way. Come on."

Arabella follows after him. "Sirius…" A hint of fear is clearly written in her tone, making Sirius turn to her with a grin.

"Don't worry. Those stories about this place being haunted are just that- stories. They aren't true." Sirius assures her.

"Really?" Arabella asks.

Sirius laughs. "Really, really. Come on." Sirius continues to lead her down the passageway, and eventually, they finally make it to the Shrieking Shack. Sirius leads her to a door and he holds up a finger, telling her to be quiet. She nods as he opens the door.

Sure enough, Edmund is sitting in the middle of the room, his legs hugged close to his chest and his face buried in his arms. Sirius sighs softly as he makes his way over to his boyfriend. Sirius sits down, putting a hand on Edmund's shoulder. Startled, Edmund glances up in surprise, but he sighs as he sees Sirius and Arabella.

"There you are, Ed. We've all been worried about you," Sirius says.

"I needed some alone time," Edmund mutters as an apology.

Sirius runs his fingers on Edmund's back in a circle. "It's ok."

"Okay. Can one of you kindly explain to me why we're standing in the middle of the Shrieking Shack? I thought this place was supposed to be haunted." Arabella glances around the shack, fear written on her face.

Sirius glances up at her. "Well, for one, you're the only one I see standing here. And B, I already told you. This place holds special memories for us. Also, 3, I also told you already that it isn't haunted."

"But the howls-"

"-Isn't a ghost." Sirius waves a dismissive hand at her.

Arabella growls in frustration. "How do you know?!" She demands.

Sirius laughs, but ignores her question as he turns to Edmund, giving him a discrete wink. Edmund, despite being upset, manages to let a small smile creep its way onto his face.

Arabella huffs, crossing her arms. "Fine. Don't tell me. See if I care."

"Aww, don't be mad, Ella." Edmund pipes up, making her glance over at him curiously. Nobody has ever given her a nickname before. "It's not our secret to share."

"Whose secret is it?" Arabella asks.

Edmund and Sirius exchange a look for a moment before Sirius shrugs. Edmund looks up at her. "Remus. If you really want to know, ask Remus. He… may tell you. Or, you know, he may not. Depends on how you approach him about it."

"Eh… I'm leaning towards no." Sirius leans back, placing his palms face down on the floor as he uses his arms for support. "He doesn't really have any reason to trust her."

"True." Edmund shrugs.

"Hey! I'm trustworthy! What, just because I'm a Slytherin?" She places a hand on her hips, glaring at them.

Sirius shakes his head. "No. Remus isn't James, you know."

Arabella smiles sheepishly. "Oh. Right."

"Although, and you didn't hear it from me, but I think James is starting to warm up to you," Sirius says. "He's even talking about asking you to collaborate with him on a prank on Regulus."

Edmund and Arabella glance at Sirius, both with surprise written on their faces.

"I know." Sirius laughs. "Who would have thought it? James Potter, liking a Slytherin. Crazy."

"At any rate, it'll take some time to get Remus to see that he can trust you, and it's not because you're a Slytherin. He… um… doesn't trust easily because… Well… ummm… he just doesn't trust easily," Edmund attempts to explain.

"Yeah," Sirius interjects.

"Alright. Fine. So. Anyway. Sirius, isn't there something you're supposed to be asking Ed here?" Arabella turns to Sirius with a raised brow.

Sirius glances at her, then at Edmund. "Oh, right. The whole point of me coming to find you. So, I was hoping the two of us could go to Hogsmeade this weekend."

Edmund sighs. "I don't know, Sirius. I-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Sirius sits up as he crosses his arms, pouting. "I want to spend time with you. You've been distant for days. And I've been a good boyfriend and given you your space, don't you think you kind of owe it to me?"

"Oh, you're going to play that card, are you?" Edmund asks, a hint of amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Yes. Yes I am. I have no shame." Sirius shrugs.

Edmund sighs, though a smile is slowly forming on his face. "Fine. We'll go to Hogsmeade if it'll make you happy."

Sirius beams. "Excellent."


	24. Chapter 22

Edmund glances over at Sirius curiously, his eyebrows raised. He knows Sirius well enough by now to know that something else is going on. This isn't just him wanting to spend time together. Edmund wants to know what's going on. "What are you planning?" Edmund asks his boyfriend, his tone full of curiosity.

Caught off guard by Edmund's sudden question, Sirius turns his head quickly toward him. "Pardon? Why do you think I'm planning something?"

"Because I know you." Edmund pokes Sirius' nose, smiling softly. "This whole thing is more than just you wanting to spend time with me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sirius crosses his arms with a huff.

Edmund shakes his head. "Of course you don't." His tone seeps with sarcasm, obviously not believing him.

Sirius grins, glancing at Arabella for a moment before turning his attention back to Edmund. "I suppose there's no harm in telling you. He didn't say to keep it secret, so." Sirius shrugs.

Edmund perks up at this. ""He"? He who?"

"Your brother." Sirius shrugs again. "It isn't me planning something. It's him."

Edmund stares at Sirius for a moment before sighing, running a hand down his face in exasperation. "I should have known he'd do something sooner or later."

"Why?" Arabella tilts her head to the side curiously.

"Because it's not in his nature to let me sulk for long," Edmund explains. "Whenever I'm upset, he tries to do everything he can to cheer me up. It's why I avoid him, because sometimes I don't want him to cheer me up."

"Yeah. And it's also why he's so persistent in me getting you to Hogsmeade." Sirius pokes Edmund's nose, making Edmund swat his hand away.

"What is he planning, Sirius?" Edmund asks point blank, giving his boyfriend a look.

Sirius shrugs. "The heck if I know."

"Sirius." Edmund warns, glaring slightly at him.

"Edmund." Sirius mocks, then he shakes his head. "Honest. I have literally no idea what he's planning. I know as much as you do, and believe me, I tried to find out. I asked him. He refused to tell me. That's the size of _that_ conversation."

Edmund groans, throwing his head back as he mutters something under his breath that neither Sirius or Arabella understand. Edmund closes his eyes briefly before opening one eye slightly to take a peek at Sirius. "Any chance you could distract him? Whatever he's planning, I'm pretty certain that I'm going to hate it."

"I could certainly try, dear boyfriend, but you know as well as I do that the task is pretty much impossible." Sirius pats Edmund's shoulder sympathetically as he sighs at Sirius' answer. "I'm sure it won't be so bad. I don't think he'll do anything too extreme."

Edmund opens both of his eyes fully as he gives Sirius a deadpan look. "Are we not talking about the same James Potter here?"

"There's more than one?" Sirius blinks.

"Regardless, I don't think I want to be part of whatever's brewing in my brother's head." Edmund crosses his arms, choosing to ignore Sirius' response.

"I don't think you have much of a choice, Ed," Sirius points out.

Edmund sighs. "Perfect."

Sirius inches closer to Edmund, placing a hand on top of his. "If it's any consolation, I'll be there, too. We could avoid it together." Sirius smiles suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

Edmund blushes slightly as Sirius kisses him. Arabella clears her throat, reminding them that she's still there.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just an innocent bystander who has no business knowing about whatever you're about to do." Arabella turns her head away from the two, making both of them glance up at her.

"Sorry," Sirius says, not sounding very sorry at all. "We'll stop. For now." He shoots a wink at Edmund, making him blush deeper.

Edmund clears his throat nervously. "Right then. I think it's time we return to the castle."

Sirius grins. "Alright."

~.~

Sirius isn't about to let Edmund simply sneak into the Great Hall after he's been avoiding everyone. Deciding to make it into a big deal, Sirius pulls out his wand and uses a spell to amplify his voice. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT IS MY GREAT PLEASURE TO PRESENT TO YOU, AFTER MANY DAYS OF BEING IN HIDING, THE ONE. THE ONLY. EDMUND POTTER!" Sirius bows deeply, holding his arm out towards Edmund.

Edmund blushes deeply as all eyes turn to him and he smacks Sirius upside the head. "Knock it off, you idiot."

Sirius grins at him. "I may be an idiot, but I'm your idiot." He links his arm through Edmund's as the three of them walk to the Gryffindor table.

"That was great." Arabella giggles as Edmund rolls his eyes. "I'm beginning to like you more and more, Sirius."

"How could you not?" Sirius puffs out his chest proudly. "I'm loveable."

"Yes, you're very loveable. Like a big, black dog." Edmund's voice drips with sarcasm, though he shoots Sirius a discrete wink as Sirius bursts out laughing at Edmund's comment.

Sirius is still chortling by the time they reach the Gryffindor table. "Look who decided to grace us with his presence," Sirius says through his laughter as he jerks his thumb at Edmund.

"What's gotten you laughing like a hyena?" Chester asks.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Sirius sobers up, though a wide grin breaks out on his face. "You had to have been there."

"I don't understand why it was so funny." Arabella blinks.

Sirius waves a dismissive hand at her. "And I wouldn't expect you to. It's an inside thing."

"Where's James?" Edmund asks before Arabella could retort, noting his brother's absence.

Remus shrugs. "Something about a secret mission. I don't know what that's all about."

Edmund whimpers, and Sirius pats his boyfriend's shoulder reassuringly as Remus and Chester exchange a very confused look. Sirius glances over at them. "He's planning something. Something that involves cheering Edmund here up. Although, I don't know why he doesn't just let me handle it. After all, I'm very capable of cheering up my boyfriend." He smirks, making Edmund shoot him a glare. Sirius turns his head and blinks at Edmund. "What? What did I say?" Edmund simply shakes his head.

"How much do you want to bet it's a party?" Chester leans forward slightly as he props his arms on the table. "That would be SO James."

"I don't think so." Remus disagrees. "He knows Edmund hates parties. That would be the exact opposite of cheering him up."

Chester blinks, then smiles sheepishly. "Oh, right."

"And you call yourself my best friend." Edmund crosses his arms as he glares at Chester.

"So what could James possibly be planning if it isn't a party?" Arabella ponders, tapping her chin in thought.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." James walks up to the Gryffindor table and claims his usual spot on the other side of Edmund. He clasps his brother's back, giving him an innocent smile, noticing his brother's hostile look. "Hey, brother. It's good to see you."

Edmund huffs. "Don't you dare "hey brother" me. What are you up to, James Fleamont Potter?"

"Ooh. The full name card. He means business." Sirius wiggles his fingers in James' face. James smacks Sirius' hands away.

"Trust me. You're going to like it." James winks, making Edmund sigh.

"I don't suppose I could talk you out of it?" Edmund asks hopefully.

James clutches his chest dramatically, gasping. "Do you not trust me, brother? After everything? You think you'll hate it that much?"

"I think I'm going to want to kill myself just to get out of it." Edmund shoots his brother a deadpan look.

James sighs dramatically. "I'm hurt, brother. You don't trust me. Me! You think I don't know you well enough to know what you like and don't like? After growing up with you and listening to you complain about every little thing? Come on."

"I'm curious as to what he's planning," Arabella interjects, leaning forward as she props her elbow on the table. "I say let him go through with it."

"Thank you." James beams at her before glancing at Edmund. "See? Arabella agrees that you should just see what I have in store for you."

The deadpan look does not leave Edmund's face as he crosses his arms. "That's because she didn't grow up with you. She doesn't know you as well as I do."

"At least give us a hint," Sirius interjects before James can respond.

James grins. "Alright. It's something Padfoot can enjoy as well." James' grin turns smug at Edmund's dumbfounded look. "And _just him_."

"You're planning a couple getaway?" Chester gives James a look as if to say "_Really_?".

"It's… a little more to it than that." James' smile widens as his friends look at him as if he's gone mad. "You'll see. At the next visit to Hogsmeade."

"So let me get this straight. Your idea of cheering me up is getting me to spend alone time with Sirius in Hogsmeade?" Edmund can't hide the surprise out of his voice, expecting there to be much more to it than that. If he knows James as well as he likes to think he does, James' plan is more extravagant than a simple date day in the village of Hogsmeade.

"Yeah. Can't we do that in the common room?" Sirius smiles suggestively at Edmund, making Edmund smack him upside the head again. "Ow! Would you kindly stop hitting me?"

Edmund crosses his arms as he shoots a glare at him. "Sure. When you stop making those kinds of suggestions in the presence of our friends."

"I didn't even say anything!" Sirius exclaims.

"You didn't have to!" Edmund hisses. "It's in your tone. It's written all over your face!"

Chester grins wickedly as he glances back and forth between Sirius and Edmund, enjoying listening to them bicker. "Aww. Aren't they adorable? Already bickering like an old married couple." He clasps his hands together in front of him, making a kissing face at them.

"Shut up, Chester!" Edmund and Sirius exclaim at the same time.

"Alright, so it's agreed, then. You guys will be in Hogsmeade Saturday morning." James points to Edmund and Sirius. "Then go straight to Honeydukes to meet my associate. She'll tell you where to go from there."

Edmund blinks, turning to James with confusion in his eyes. "Your associate? And who, dare I ask, is your associate?"

"Lily." James shrugs. "She's agreed to help me with my plan."

"You enlisted help to get us alone time?" Edmund questions, his tone filled with disbelief.

"Like I said. There's more to it than that." James shrugs, rolling his eyes. "Don't you ever listen to me?"

Sirius glances at his boyfriend. "He did say that. I heard him."

"Don't you start with me, Sirius," Edmund says with a huff.

"If you two could stop bickering for two seconds, that'd be swell." Remus rubs his temples in exasperation, closing his eyes. Edmund glances at Remus curiously, noting how tired his friend looks. He does a quick calculation in his head, then his eyes widen in realization. He exchanges a look with Sirius, and the two fall silent.

Chester glances at James. "Wait a sec. James, Saturday is…"

"I know what Saturday is." James waves a dismissive hand at Chester, making Arabella glance in confusion at the boys. She has no idea why Saturday is so important to them, or why Sirius and Edmund suddenly stopped bickering simply because Remus asked them to. "It'll be done by then."

"Uh… not to be nosy, but why exactly do you need this plan of yours to be over by a certain time?" Arabella asks. "What's Saturday?"

"Nothing that you need to be worried about," James says, shaking his head. "It's not your concern."

Guessing that whatever it is has something to do with the Shrieking Shack, she turns to Remus. "Remus?"

Remus visibly tenses at being called out, knowing that she could very well be close to working out the truth. "Uhm… what James said." Remus jerks his head at James, sighing in relief as Arabella turns away from him, not questioning him anymore.

Sirius breaks the sudden tension by deciding to change the subject. "So, Blakely. You seem to be causing a lot of unwanted attention to us." He glances up and down the table, noting how the Gryffindors are shooting the Slytherin harsh glares. It's a clear sign that the Gryffindors don't like the Slytherin sitting at their table.

"Hmph. Too bad for them." Arabella huffs, crossing her arms. "I don't care that they don't want me here. Bloody judgmental gits."

"Hear, hear!" Sirius raises his glass of pumpkin juice, a smirk spread across his face.

Arabella glances at Sirius. "You know, your house wouldn't be so bad if they weren't so prejudiced against mine. I bet not a single one of them can say that they're friends with a Slytherin."

"Well, a few months ago, Lily could make you eat those words, but she abruptly ended her friendship with Snivellius after… a certain incident." James shrugs.

"Snivellius?" Arabella curiously looks from James to Edmund as Edmund glares at his brother for using the cruel nickname.

"He means _Severus_." Edmund purposely puts emphasis on the name, his glare never leaving James. "Severus Snape. A fifth year Slytherin. Slughorn claims he's almost as good as me in Potions."

"Yeah, and yet he can't be bothered to make a potion that'll make his hair less greasy." Sirius sniggers, making Edmund turn his glare on his boyfriend. "What? It's true."

Edmund huffs as he crosses his arms. "You guys are awful. I should put you two in detention for bullying another student."

"It's hardly bullying if we're simply talking about him." James rolls his eyes at his brother.

"You know, I bet you could be friends with Severus if you'd get past these petty differences." Edmund huffs.

James scoffs. "After what he called Lily? Not a bloody chance in hell."

"What did he call Lily?" Arabella asks.

James' scowl turns into a heated glare in Severus' direction. "He called her a Mudblood. Right in front of everyone! When she was only trying to defend him! I don't think I've ever seen her so upset."

"He's bloody lucky Lily stopped James from killing him, because he wanted to. So badly." Sirius shakes his head.

Edmund rolls his eyes. "And let me guess. You two did something to provoke his anger to begin with," he drawls.

James shrugs. "Maybe. But that doesn't give him the right to use that kind of language towards my sweet, innocent Lily-pad!" He slams his hand on the table. "And by gone it, he'll pay for it, or my name isn't James Fleamont Potter!"

"I hardly think she's as innocent as you think she is." Sirius smiles innocently as James glares at him. "Just saying."

"Regardless, James, I think you should just drop it-" Edmund starts, only to stop as he's tapped on the shoulder by a second year Gryffindor.

"Pardon me, but I was told to give this to you, Mr. Potter." The girl holds out a note to Edmund.

Sirius sniggers beside Edmund at his boyfriend being addressed as "Mr. Potter", making Edmund glare at him before turning back to the girl. "Thanks." He flashes a smile, making the girl squeak in surprise as she runs off. Edmund stares after the girl in confusion, blinking. He turns to his friends. "What did I say?"

Sirius laughs harder. "I think she was intimidated by your good looks." He winks at Edmund, making him blush.

"Who's it from?" Arabella nods at the letter, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Dumbledore." Edmund scrunches up his face as he groans lightly. He opens the letter and begins reading it. He groans louder, letting his head fall on the table with a light bang.

"What?" Chester asks.

Edmund glances up at him. "He wants to talk to me. He says "at my earliest convenience"."

James tilts his head to the side. "I wonder what that's all about."

"No idea. He doesn't say." Edmund rolls his eyes.

"But if you had to guess?" Sirius asks.

Edmund stares blankly at Sirius, not responding.

"Never mind." Sirius sighs. "I guess you better go see what he wants."

"I suppose." Edmund groans, standing up. "I really would rather not."

Arabella tilts her head to look up at him. "He's the headmaster, Edmund. You sort of have to respect him."

"That does not mean I have to like him." Edmund huffs as he starts to leave the Great Hall.

When Edmund leaves, Arabella glances at his friends curiously. "So do any of you know what his beef is with Dumbledore?"

"I wouldn't necessarily call it "beef"." Remus starts, lowering his arm.

"Just… he doesn't trust him." James finishes.

Arabella blinks. "Why not?"

James shrugs. "Something about getting a bad feeling about him whenever he's around. I don't know."

"Oh. Well, did you try telling him he's insane?" Arabella asks, making James snort. "Dumbledore is one of the greatest wizards of all time."

"Oh, believe me. Yes, I did. Several times. He doesn't buy it." James shakes his head in exasperation.

"I wonder if that's the same reason he doesn't trust Pete." Sirius ponders, tilting his head to the side.

James shrugs. "To be honest, I'm not sure I fully trust Pete anymore, either." James glances down the Gryffindor table where Peter Pettigrew is sitting alone, picking at his food.

"Isn't he your guys' friend? Why is he sitting down there by himself?" Arabella asks.

"He's been distant with us lately," James explains. "Don't ask me why. I don't know. All I know is, he's been strange. He's even been seen with the likes of Lachlan Frost and Regulus." James sighs. "I don't know what we should do. I feel like we're losing a brother. I'm worried." 

Remus places a hand on James' shoulder, not liking to see his friend so upset. "We all are, James. Don't worry. He's probably just dealing with something. He'll come around."

"If it'll help, I can see why he's spending so much time with those guys." Arabella offers. "They'll talk to me."

"You'd do that?" James asks, glancing at her.

She shrugs. "Sure."

James smiles. "Thanks. That would help. If we knew why he's choosing to spend time with them, we could help him."

"I'll see what I can find out." Arabella stands up. "I'll report back later." She gives a tip off the side of her head as she walks over to the Slytherin table.


	25. Author's Note

Hello, there! My apologies for the lack of updates. It's been hectic in my life and this site kinda fell off my radar for a moment there. But we're back now with heaps of updates! :) I hope this makes up for the lack of updates, and I'll try my best to update more often from now on. If you want to stay on top of this story, over on Wattpad you can find the same one. I'm more active on there. I have the same username on there, too.

Anyway, thank you all for reading! If you could leave a comment, that'll be much appreciated. But thanks for reading even if you choose not to! You guys are awesome!

Happy reading!

-Silver


End file.
